Until the darkness fade away
by Kaelyan
Summary: J'ai vu ta carapace se fendre, Gardien de la Marche, et ton cœur se mettre à nu. Je t'ai vu sourire. Je t'ai vu pleurer. Je t'ai vu hurler et rester silencieux. J'ai vu les années passer, proche ou éloigné de toi. Tant de choses ont changé. Il pourra y avoir un autre été, ou un autre hiver. Un autre sourire, une autre larme. Un autre monde. Mais il n'y aura jamais d'autre toi.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 _ **Bonjour chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **Cette histoire est née à cause de Julindy et de Jismar. Parce que pour une fiction longue, on réfléchissait tous les trois de qui on pouvait caser avec Aragorn, parce qu'on n'est pas fan d'Arwen. On a passé... je ne sais plus. Une trentaine de personnages différents, avant que Jis ne dise : "Et si on le mettait avec Haldir" ? Et vous me connaissez. Je vous un culte à cet elfe. Alors Fangirl a pété son câble et m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle me ferait tourner en bourrique si je ne la laissais pas écrire ce Araldir. Alors le voilà.**_

 _ **Cette histoire est finie, elle est en beta correction. À ce propos, je remercie mille fois Nalou et Lanae's World d'avoir accepté de me corriger. Elles ont sauvé cette histoire.**_

 _ **Quoi dire ? L'histoire se passe avant le Seigneur des Anneaux. Le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance je crois.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aragorn arrêta sa monture à quelques centaines de mètres de l'orée de la forêt de la Lórien. Il mit pied à terre, desserra la sangle de la selle de sa jument. Puis il enleva sa bride qu'il glissa dans une des sacoches logée contre son flanc. Ensuite, il posa une main sur l'encolure, la remercia et lui murmura en sindarin de rentrer chez elle.

Le rôdeur était toujours fasciné par cette capacité qu'avaient les animaux à comprendre la langue des elfes. Il regarda la jument alezane, que le Seigneur Elrond lui avait prêtée, repartir tranquillement au petit trot. Elle s'ébroua de contentement de ne plus avoir la tête entravée par le cuir et le métal.

Lorsque l'animal eut disparu, le rôdeur pivota sur ses talons... et resta planté là, l'hésitation le paralysant. Il tâta la poche intérieure de sa tunique, où se trouvait une lettre du Seigneur d'Imladris à l'attention de Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn. Il ne connaissait pas les mots exacts, mais il savait que l'elfe brun remerciait les Seigneurs de la Lórien d'avoir accepté le dúnedain dans leur royaume pour qu'il poursuive sa formation au combat.

À Imladris, Aragorn avait atteint les limites de l'enseignement du maître d'arme de la cité. Il arrivait à battre la plupart des gardes en combat singulier voire à deux contre un et il stagnait depuis quelques mois. Il tournait en rond et il détestait ça. Il en avait parlé avec le Seigneur Elrond qui lui avait proposé de continuer son entraînement en Lórien, sous réserve d'acceptation de la Dame. Les elfes des Bois Dorés étaient les plus grands combattants de la Terre du Milieu. Malgré la paix, depuis la destruction de Sauron, ils étaient restés surentraînés, de par leur proximité avec le Mordor – et de leur orgueil naturel, avait ajouté l'elfe avec un regard vaguement désapprobateur. Alors Elrond avait envoyé un messager avec sa requête, qui était revenu avec une réponse positive.

Un mois plus tard, l'héritier d'Isildur partait vers une nouvelle maison – temporaire.

Après quelques minutes, le rôdeur s'obligea à sortir de ses réflexions. Il savait sa venue annoncée, alors il ne devait pas faire attendre ses hôtes. Les Gardes de la Marche étaient constamment attentifs à chaque centimètre de leurs frontières et ils l'avaient sans aucun doute vu arriver. Il s'avança d'un bon pas et passa, quelques minutes plus tard, sous le couvert des premiers arbres.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aragorn n'avait pas fait trois pas dans les Bois Dorés qu'il sentit la magie imprégnant les lieux effleurer sa peau, une sorte de fourmillement le parcourant. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais pas plaisante pour autant. La sensation n'était ni désagréable, ni plaisante, mais elle disparut rapidement. Il savait qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu où le mal ne pouvait se frayer le moindre chemin. Sans cette information, il aurait pu s'inquiéter de l'état de sérénité dans lequel elle le laissa.

Il ralentit le rythme et avança plus tranquillement. Une dizaine de mètres plus tard, dans le silence le plus total, une flèche encochée sur la corde d'un arc magnifique apparut à vingt centimètres de ses yeux. Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour ne pas bondir de surprise – ou dégainer son épée. Deux flèches supplémentaires se joignirent à la première et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que d'autres encore se trouvaient derrière lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que croyez-vous faire en entrant dans les Bois Dorés ? » demanda un elfe blond au regard bleu océan, le premier à s'être montré.

« Je me nomme Estel, le Seigneur Elrond m'envoie. J'ai ici un pli à remettre à vos Seigneurs, » déclara le dúnedain en glissant une main dans sa tunique, levant l'autre bien haut pour ne pas montrer une attitude belliqueuse.

Il sortit la lettre et la tendit au garde. Ce dernier se contenta d'un coup d'œil au sceau du Seigneur d'Imladris marqué dans la cire et baissa son arc.

« Vous n'étiez pas attendu avant ce soir, » énonça l'elfe.

Le rôdeur inclina légèrement la tête en guise d'excuse.

« J'en suis navré. J'étais impatient de découvrir la beauté de la Lórien et ma jument a accepté de me porter une partie de la nuit au lieu de se reposer. »

L'elfe darda sur lui un regard agacé.

« Retournez à vos postes, » ordonna-t-il à ses camarades avant de tourner la tête vers le garde à sa droite. « Eriniël, va chercher le Capitaine en second. »

Les gardes se dispersèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Un elfe brun partit en courant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Seul resta aux côtés d'Aragorn l'elfe qui dirigeait la patrouille.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'elfe revint, accompagné d'un blond avec une cape bleue – les autres en portaient des vertes – qui devait être le Rúmil susmentionné. Aragorn inclina la tête respectueusement pour saluer le nouveau venu.

« Fëanor, pourquoi m'as-tu fait appeler ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant.

« L'envoyé du Seigneur Elrond est déjà arrivé, » déclara l'autre. « Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste, je te laisse le conduire jusqu'aux bains. Puisqu'il est en avance, qu'il en profite pour se rendre présentable avant de s'avancer devant la Dame. »

Le Capitaine en second darda sur ledit Fëanor un regard froid mais acquiesça.

« Suivez-moi, » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le rôdeur.

Aragorn inclina la tête brièvement et s'exécuta, sans un mot.

Ils cheminèrent silencieusement durant quelques kilomètres, avant que le dúnedain ne puisse plus retenir ses excuses.

« Je ne voulais pas causer tant d'agitation en me présentant quelques heures plus tôt que prévu, » marmonna-t-il.

Rúmil laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Ne vous formalisez pas de l'attitude de Fëanor, » lui répondit-il. « Vous étiez attendu. Il était convenu que vous arriviez avant la nuit, rien de plus. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Estel. »

L'elfe hocha simplement la tête.

Ils mirent un peu moins d'une heure et demie à arriver au cœur de la cité, à Caras Galadhon. Le blond s'arrêta pour laisser le temps au dúnedain d'apprécier la vue, avant de l'enjoindre d'un geste à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent aux bains et se lavèrent tous les deux avant de se sécher et de repartir en direction de la salle du trône. Cette dernière était relativement sobre, comme le reste de la cité. Deux sièges en bois, magnifiquement travaillés – ce qu'il supposa être les trônes - étaient les seuls objets de la pièce, si l'on omettait la petite table dans un coin.

Le rôdeur n'eut pas le temps de détailler davantage la pièce car Celeborn et Galadriel se présentèrent. Il s'inclina profondément, imité par Rúmil.

« Estel, je suis heureuse de vous voir dans notre royaume, » déclara la Dame.

« Et moi honoré de découvrir enfin la splendeur de la Lórien dont vous m'avez entretenue lors de votre dernière visite à Imladris, Dame Galadriel, » répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers son mari.

« Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, je vous souhaite le meilleur durant votre séjour, » déclara à son tour Celeborn.

Le Capitaine en second s'était figé aux mots de son Seigneur, avant de se tourner vers le rôdeur.

« Vous êtes l'héritier d'Isildur ? » demanda-t-il.

« En effet, mais cette information doit rester secrète, Rúmil, » intervint la Dame. « Seul ton frère, toi, mon époux et moi-même sommes au courant, et cela ne doit _pas_ changer. »

L'elfe s'inclina.

« Bien entendu, ma Dame. »

« Va quérir ton frère, Rúmil, que notre invité fasse la connaissance de son nouveau maître d'arme, » ordonna le Seigneur Celeborn.

Le blond s'inclina plus brièvement cette fois et obéit sans attendre. Dans la salle, un silence paisible s'installa et Aragorn en profita pour admirer la forêt aux alentours. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un conte pour enfant, avec des princesses et des gentils dragons.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rúmil revint accompagné d'un autre elfe. Ils s'inclinèrent devant les Seigneurs et le nouveau venu planta son regard gris clair dans celui du rôdeur, qui sut immédiatement qui était l'elfe devant lui.

Aragorn fut soufflé par le charisme que le Gardien de la Marche dégageait. Il l'avait vu arriver sans trop y prêter attention, mais désormais, avec son port de tête altier, son dos droit, son armure légère qui accentuait l'impression de puissance, son arc de galadhrim et sa cape rouge ondulant au rythme de ses mouvements... Il le trouva majestueux.

Il déglutit et dut se forcer à détourner le regard. S'arracher des yeux gris, si clairs qu'ils lui faisaient penser aux glaciers du Nord, fut difficile. Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique dans ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne chercha pas longtemps. Ce n'était pas important. Il fallait tout de même admettre que si les elfes incarnaient la perfection, le Gardien de la Marche en était la quintessence.

Soudain, le Gardien de la Marche disparut de son champ de vision et fut remplacé par le visage du seigneur Celeborn.

« J'essaierai de ne pas prendre ombrage du fait que la présence de mon Capitaine éclipse la mienne, héritier d'Isildur, » souffla-t-il si bas que les autres elfes ne l'entendirent pas.

Le rôdeur sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et se contenta de répondre par un sourire contrit, ce qui amusa clairement le Seigneur. En croisant le regard de la Dame, il se rendit compte que son regard brillait d'amusement. Il se dit qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réactions devant le Gardien de la Marche.

« Tout va bien, Estel ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Il pinça les lèvres, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Galadriel était réputée pour vous dire les mots auxquels vous vous attendiez le moins, et peu importe que vous ne soyez pas seul avec elle. Il ne s'agissait pas de manque de confiance en le souverain, le Capitaine ou son second. Mais il ne tenait pas à discuter de certains points de sa vie privée en présence d'autres elfes.

« Oui, ma Dame. Pardonnez mon égarement, » finit-il par répondre.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Estel, » assura-t-elle, son doux sourire retrouvé. « Venez donc près de moi. Haldir, avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé d'apporter pour notre invité ? »

Le Gardien de la Marche s'avança et tendit un petit paquet, avant d'incliner la tête et se reculer, pour reprendre place aux côtés de Rúmil.

 _Haldir_ , répéta Aragorn dans sa tête. _Oui_. Il en avait déjà entendu parler.

« Estel, approchez, » demanda ensuite la Dame. « Voici quelques temps que je voulais vous offrir ceci. Le moment est bien choisi, je pense. »

Le rôdeur s'exécuta. Galadriel lui tendit le paquet, dont il se saisit.

« Ouvrez-le, » demanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Il releva brusquement la tête vers la souveraine.

« Ma Dame, je ne peux... »

« Refuseriez-vous un cadeau de mon épouse, Estel ? » demanda Celeborn d'un ton neutre mais le regard légèrement méfiant.

« Non, mon Seigneur. Bien entendu, » se rétracta-t-il immédiatement. « Seulement, je ne suis pas digne de... »

« Aragorn, » le coupa-t-elle et il se tut, cette fois, parce qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse. « Des temps sombres s'annoncent. Ce ne sont que de légers nuages à l'horizon, et ils donnent l'impression de passer au loin sans s'approcher de nous, mais le risque qu'ils se rapprochent est loin d'être dérisoire. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Et l'héritier d'Isildur ne va pas compter comme quantité négligeable. »

Le silence qui conclut ses mots fut lourd.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez parlé de l'exceptionnelle maîtrise du combat des elfes de la Lórien, lors de votre dernière visite dans les demeures d'Elrond, » murmura le rôdeur quelques minutes plus tard. « Vous souhaitiez que je vienne parfaire ma technique auprès de vos gardes. »

La Dame se contenta de sourire, lui confirmant qu'il avait vu juste et il regarda le cadeau dans le creux de sa paume. Il s'agissait d'une pierre vert clair, translucide, ronde, d'un bon centimètre de diamètre, montée sur une broche d'argent ouvragé en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées, dont la pierre était le cœur. Le bout des ailes se rejoignait au dessus de la tête de l'oiseau et une lanière faite de corde elfique était passée entre afin de pouvoir porter le bijou en pendentif.

Il existait deux Pierre-Elfe, qu'on appelait aussi Elessar. La première avait été emmenée en Valinor par Eärendil et la seconde était possédée par Galadriel – enfin, jusqu'à quelques minutes auparavant. Les deux gemmes étaient semblables en tout points, et dotées d'un pouvoir de régénération. Forgées au Premier Âge à Gondolin, la première était bien plus puissante que la seconde.

Il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et la leva à hauteur de ses yeux. Un rai de lumière traversa la pierre, faisant étinceler la gemme. Il sentit sa magie courir le long de sa main, avant de remonter son bras et se disperser dans son corps. Un violent frisson remonta le long de l'échine du rôdeur.

« Ce n'est pas la vôtre, ma Dame ! » murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« En effet, » confirma-t-elle en remontant délicatement sa manche droite jusqu'à son épaule pour dévoiler un bracelet - sur lequel avait été attaché la seconde Elessar - qui ceignait sa peau d'albâtre, juste au dessus de son coude.

« La première Pierre-Elfe a été forgée à Gondolin, » reprit-il à voix basse, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du bijou. « Elle n'a appartenu qu'à d'illustres personnages. Pas au dernier héritier d'une pauvre lignée d'Hommes faibles et corruptibles, » souffla-t-il ensuite, les mâchoires serrées.

« Si vous connaissez cette gemme, alors vous savez que ses porteurs successifs accomplirent leurs destins _après_ qu'elle leur aie été confiée. Elle n'est pas venue les récompenser de leurs exploits, mais les aider à les mener à bien, » rappela Celeborn.

« Je persiste à croire que je ne suis pas digne de la porter. Elle... » il inspira brièvement mais fortement. « Elle va... elle risque de me donner la longévité d'un elfe... » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Et quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? » questionna la Dame en souriant. « Mithrandir est allé la récupérer auprès de Eärendil, à ma demande. Il a dû jouer de son statut de Maïa pour qu'il accepte de la lui céder, » insista la souveraine.

« _De quoi avez-vous donc si peur, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ? Aucune malédiction n'est liée à cette pierre. Aucun massacre ne fut perpétré en son nom. Elle n'influe sur rien, si ce n'est vous aider à garder une santé vigoureuse pour un grand nombre d'années. Vous ne gagnerez que des avantages à la porter,_ » souffla-t-elle dans l'esprit du rôdeur.

Il baissa le regard, ne supportant pas la puissance psychique de la souveraine, et tomba dans les yeux gris clair du Gardien de la Marche. Cette fois, il ne fut plus surpris par la puissance qu'il dégageait et fut capable de soutenir calmement son regard, dans lequel il ne put rien lire. Il était l'incarnation de la neutralité. Le rôdeur détourna de lui-même les yeux pour ne pas lui faire penser qu'il le défiait... et décida de céder.

« Qui serais-je pour refuser pareil présent ? » finit-il par dire en lâchant un léger soupir. « Ma Dame, mon Seigneur, je vous remercie infiniment. Je ferai tout pour faire honneur à la confiance que vous me portez. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, Estel, » assura Celeborn avec un léger sourire.

« Haldir, c'est à vous que Gandalf a confié la Pierre-Elfe. Je vous laisse la transmettre à son nouveau porteur, » proposa la Dame.

Le Gardien de la Marche inclina la tête, s'approcha d'Aragorn, lui prit le pendentif des mains et le leva pour qu'il se trouve à hauteur de leurs deux visages. Le rôdeur se fit la remarque qu'il était aussi grand que lui.

« Voici la Pierre-Elfe. Puisse-t-elle vous permettre d'accomplir votre destin et vous protéger, » déclara solennellement le blond avant de passer la cordelette elfique autour de sa tête.

Le rôdeur pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois le pendentif à sa place, l'elfe glissa ses mains entre son cou et ses cheveux pour ressortir ces derniers qui étaient passés sous la cordelette du pendentif.

Puis le blond se recula et les deux inclinèrent la tête d'un même geste.

« Aragorn Elessar, Porteur de la Pierre-Elfe, je vous laisse avec Haldir et mon épouse pour régler les détails de votre séjour parmi nous, » déclara Celeborn avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine en Second. « Rúmil, vous voulez m'accompagner quelques instants ? J'aurais une requête à vous faire. »

« Bien entendu, mon Seigneur, » répondit-t-il immédiatement.

Le rôdeur s'inclina alors qu'ils sortaient en prenant un des escaliers qui conduisait au pied du mallorn sur lequel ils se tenaient.

Le nouvellement nommé _Elessar_ , voyant que Galadriel s'avançait vers lui, se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Estel, votre talan se situe dans le quartier des gardes et leurs familles. Haldir vous le montrera, il est sur son chemin. De plus, il a accepté d'être votre maître d'arme, je vous laisserai régler avec lui les précisions de votre entraînement. Avez-vous des questions ? » expliqua la Dame.

Le rôdeur se figea une seconde avant de se secouer mentalement.

« Non, ma Dame. Merci beaucoup au Seigneur Celeborn et vous d'avoir pris le temps de m'accueillir personnellement, » répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Elle sourit et s'éloigna par un autre escalier, qui menait vers les cimes, celui-là. Aragorn se tourna vers son dernier interlocuteur.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter à vous, Gardien de la Marche, » déclara-t-il en se plaçant face à lui, à une distance respectable mais pas trop loin.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, héritier d'Isildur, » répondit l'elfe en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Ou devrais-je dire Porteur de la Pierre-Elfe ? C'est un immense honneur que vous a fait la Dame. »

« J'en ai conscience, » répondit le rôdeur, légèrement piqué au vif.

« Vous allez devoir travailler pour le mériter, » ajouta le blond.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, » rappela Aragorn, les dents serrées.

Le blond le détailla de haut en bas puis de bas en haut et le rôdeur se rappela soudain que si les elfes de Lórien étaient les meilleurs guerriers de la Terre du Milieu, on disait également que leur ego était proportionnel à leur talent.

« Il va falloir vous trouver des habits adaptés à l'entraînement. Les vôtres ne seront d'aucune utilité lorsque le fil de ma lame courra le long de vos membres, » lâcha-t-il encore.

Aragorn ne put empêcher un rire incrédule de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur bretteur d'Arda, mais je ne suis pas non plus novice, » ricana-t-il légèrement, préparant tout son corps à réagir au cas où l'elfe tenterait quelque chose.

L'instant d'après, il se décala d'un pas à droite alors que la lame du Capitaine fendait l'air. Elle se serait abattue sur son épaule s'il n'avait pas bougé. Dans le même temps, il dégaina sa propre épée. Il la leva pour parer le second coup et bondit en arrière pour éviter le suivant.

L'elfe, qui avait instinctivement prit une posture d'attaque, se remit droit et rengaina sa lame sans un bruit. Le rôdeur rangea la sienne à son tour, le bruit caractéristique du métal sur le cuir durci l'accompagnant. Il refusa de se montrer impressionné –même s'il l'était, clairement – et attendit en silence.

L'elfe se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête.

« Suivez-moi, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le rôdeur obéit sans dire un mot. Ils descendirent l'escalier courant le long du tronc du mallorn et une fois au sol se dirigèrent vers le sud.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour cette entrée en matière ! Haldir arrive très vite, promis.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 ** _À très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**

* * *

.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voilà le second chapitre ! Il s'est un peu fait attendre, je m'en excuse.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos réactions, je ne pensais même pas avoir des reviews pour ce ship et je découvre que je ne suis pas la seule, finalement. Youpi !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux zouaves. J'ai vraiment prit plaisir à les faire évoluer ensemble, malgré la difficulté de ne pas les faire OOC.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à mes deux betas adorées pour leur boulot.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **feriyen, CookiesDuncan74, Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils déambulèrent en silence quelques minutes.

« Je suis presque gêné que vous soyez celui qui devra m'entraîner, » finit par marmonner Aragorn, avant de s'arrêter. « Je veux dire par là que vous avez d'autres tâches plus importantes à accomplir, » précisa-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche, l'autre n'ayant même pas ralenti le pas.

« Mes tâches de Gardien de la Marche ne me concernent que lorsque je suis en poste aux frontières, » expliqua le capitaine après quelques instants de silence. « Lorsque je suis dans la cité, elles sont pour la plupart assurées par mon frère, Rúmil. Ce sont le Seigneur et la Dame qui m'attribuent des tâches variées. Je veille au bon fonctionnement de Caras Galadhon, m'occupe des litiges, entre autres. Quant à ce qui concerne votre entraînement, c'est la Dame elle-même qui m'a demandé de m'en occuper, » répondit le Capitaine.

Le dúnedain se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant que la vision parfaite de l'elfe allait capter son geste. Il pensa que le reste du trajet, peu importe sa durée, allait se faire dans le silence, mais l'elfe le brisa.

« Ainsi vous êtes le dernier héritier d'Isildur, » lâcha le guerrier.

« Il paraît, » répondit le rôdeur avec plus d'amertume que ce qu'il avait voulu laisser paraître.

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'arrêter.

« Vous pensez que votre ancêtre a été si faible que cela ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés mais sans cet air hautain qui l'avait accompagné jusque là. Il avait l'air... curieux et agacé à la fois.

Le dúnedain pinça les lèvres, en se demandant s'il allait envoyer paître l'elfe. Il se rappela qu'il allait passer des années à le côtoyer, alors mieux valait-il ne pas s'en faire un ennemi dès le départ. Il se résolut à parler.

« S'il avait jeté l'anneau... » soupira-t-il.

« Vous ne savez rien de la puissance de l'Unique, » rétorqua Haldir.

« Pas plus que vous, » répliqua Estel.

Une lueur d'agacement traversa les iris gris. Puis l'elfe plongea son regard dans celui du rôdeur, dans une attitude que toute bienséance dénigrerait. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes, après tout. Cela n'empêcha pas le mortel de subir l'aura de puissance que le Gardien dégageait.

« Vous avez peur de l'anneau, » déclara-t-il sur le ton de celui qui venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

« Pourquoi en aurais-je peur ? » réussit-il à répliquer. « Il est perdu. L'Anduin a été dragué sur des kilomètres. Les rives fouillées, mètre par mètre, durant des décennies. »

« Vous ne répondez pas, » constata l'elfe.

Alors le dúnedain serra les dents, tentant de contenir la colère qui montait.

« Je n'ai pas à le faire, » répondit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Haldir pencha de nouveau un peu la tête sur le côté, attendit quelques instants, et finit par acquiescer.

« Votre talan est tout en haut de ce mallorn, » déclara-t-il en désignant l'arbre le plus proche d'eux. « Le mien est au sommet de celui qui est là-bas, » ajouta-t-il en en montrant un second, à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Je vous remercie, Capitaine, » répondit l'héritier avant de se détourner et de commencer à grimper les marches.

« Vous pensez ne pas la mériter, » entendit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea le rôdeur en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

« La confiance de la Dame et du Seigneur Celeborn, » précisa Haldir.

Aragorn grimaça légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? » insista Haldir, prenant son rictus pour ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire une confirmation. « Ils ne feraient pas une telle chose s'ils pensaient que vous n'en étiez pas capable, ou que vous n'en aviez pas le potentiel, dans tous les cas. »

Aragorn serra les mains autour de la rambarde de l'escalier.

« C'est de confiance en vous dont vous manquez, Elessar, » ajouta l'elfe. « Et vous allez rapidement devoir la trouver. Sinon vous risquez effectivement de faire tomber les plans de la Dame à l'eau. Et ça, personne ne veut le voir arriver, » finit-il sur un ton tranquille, en le regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Le dúnedain ne détourna pas le regard et ce fut l'elfe qui le salua quelques secondes plus tard avant de se diriger vers son talan.

« Retrouvez-moi ici demain, lorsque le soleil sera tout juste levé, » lui demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête pour lui-même et se décida à gagner sa nouvelle demeure. Il mit quelques minutes à grimper les centaines de marches qui le séparaient de son propre talan. Une fois le sommet de l'arbre atteint, il entra dans ce qui allait être sa maison durant les mois voire les années suivantes.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

L'entrée se trouvait dans un angle de la petite maison construite tout en bois. Il y avait un vestibule, séparé du reste par une cloison, dans lequel il suspendit sa veste à un crochet au mur. Au bout de la petite entrée se trouvait un passage qui donnait sur un petit salon – deux fauteuils et une table basse – et un coin cuisine – une petite table, trois chaises et un évier. Le dúnedain se demanda par quel procédé l'eau pouvait arriver à cette hauteur mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Si vraiment cela l'intriguerait, Il pourrait toujours se renseigner plus tard.

Au fond de la partie salle à manger se trouvait deux passages, cachés par des rideaux, l'un donnant sur une salle d'eau et des toilettes, et l'autre sur une chambre. Chaque pièce était équipée d'une ouverture qui donnait sur la forêt. Il avait la chance de se trouver juste sous la cime, alors il passa un moment à regarder par chaque fenêtre, admirant sans restriction la beauté magique et pure de la Lórien. Il finit par ressortir du talan et s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier, qui s'ouvrait en un balcon faisant le tour de son talan. Le regard attiré par le soleil couchant, à l'ouest, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé près d'une heure avec le Gardien de la Marche.

Il repensa aux dernières paroles d'Haldir. Sa main remonta pour venir effleurer la gemme qui ornait désormais son cou. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, la Pierre-Elfe serrée dans sa paume.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité au bout d'un temps indéterminé. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans le mallorn en face de lui, là où le soleil s'était couché un moment auparavant. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son maître d'arme, qui devait lui aussi avoir observé le coucher de soleil. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'elfe hocha brièvement la tête avant de rentrer dans son talan.

Aragorn resta encore un moment, profitant du spectacle des arbres, des escaliers et des talans qui s'allumaient progressivement. Une fois encore, il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces lumières. Il savait que ce n'était pas du feu, jamais les elfes des Bois Dorés n'auraient prit le risque de faire brûler la moindre chose au cœur même de leur forêt. Lorsqu'il étouffa un bâillement, il se força à rentrer. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile physiquement. Le voyage depuis Imladris avait prit quelques jours mais la météo avait été clémente avec lui. Le seul effort avait été ses quelques passes d'arme avec le Gardien de la Marche.

Cependant, psychologiquement, l'après-midi avait été éreintant. Entre le Seigneur Celeborn, la Dame Galadriel et le Capitaine, il avait eu son lot de réflexion et de résilience forcée.

Il se prépara rapidement à manger, et alors qu'il allait passer à la salle d'eau, il entendit frapper.

« Estel ? » l'appela-t-on. « C'est Rúmil. »

Il alla ouvrir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous en prie, entrez, » déclara le rôdeur en le laissant passer.

L'elfe, qui tenait une pile de vêtements et autres tissus, se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre et posa son chargement sur le lit.

« Haldir m'a demandé de vous trouver des vêtements d'entraînement à votre taille. Vu nos carrures respectives, les miens devraient vous aller, » expliqua son visiteur.

Effectivement, ils faisaient plus ou moins la même taille et la même largeur d'épaules.

« C'est très aimable à vous, Rúmil, » répondit le rôdeur en posant une main sur son cœur et s'inclinant, comme le voulait la coutume elfique lorsque l'on souhaitait remercier une personne avec sincérité.

« Je vous en prie, Estel. Ce sont là de vieux vêtements. S'ils sont irréparables après un entraînement ou si certains ne vous vont pas, portez-les à une couturière, elles les démonteront et en créeront d'autres, pour d'autres personnes. Ou les jetteront, » précisa-t-il.

« C'est noté, » répondit le rôdeur.

Rúmil s'en alla rapidement après lui avoir souhaité une nuit reposante.

Mais la nuit ne fut pas bonne. Les remarques du Gardien de la Marche tournaient dans son esprit, l'obligeant à se poser les questions qu'il avait jusque là réussi à éviter, même en pensée. Lorsqu'il se leva, il avait à peine dormi.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le premier jour ne fut pas différent des journées passées à Imladris. Il passa la matinée à s'entraîner avec le Gardien de la Marche, le quitta pour se restaurer à la mi-journée, et trouva son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Caras Galadhon, où il passa une grande partie de son après-midi.

Il prit le temps de calculer qu'à raison de quatre heures de lecture par jour, il devrait passer pas moins de trente six ans pour lire la totalité des ouvrages présents, à quelques mois près.

Haldir vint le rechercher après le repas du soir afin de qu'il assiste à l'entraînement des jeunes elfes qui intégreraient la garde quelques décennies plus tard. Un peu réticent, le dúnedain dut reconnaître que voir les autres travailler, voir Haldir rectifier les positions et ajuster les coups portés fut instructif.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il serait difficile de tenir ce rythme. Les elfes n'avaient que peu besoin de sommeil. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas passé une seule seconde à s'ennuyer.

Les jours commencèrent à défiler et le schéma de la première journée fut adapté à l'emploi du temps d'Haldir.

Un jour sur deux, le matin, Aragorn se levait à l'aube, s'entraînait trois heures avec le gardien, puis passait deux heures à se documenter – il avait obtenu le droit de rapporter des ouvrages dans son talan – avant de se restaurer. L'après-midi, il s'entraînait encore deux heures avec le Capitaine, puis effectuait ses tâches quotidiennes – laver le linge, faire l'entretien de son habitation... Il dînait, puis il assistait à l'entraînement des jeunes elfes. Il tombait généralement de fatigue lorsqu'il regagnait sa couche, en milieu de nuit.

Le second jour, il n'avait rien à faire. Alors il récupérait un peu de sommeil, lisait ou lorsqu'il avait le temps, il se promenait dans la cité. Il appréciait particulièrement les forges, et passait des heures à discuter de la fusion du métal ou de l'emmanchement de la lame dans la garde. Et puis il avait commencé à creuser le sujet de la puissance magique transportée par les mots en langue elfique. Le sindarin était porteur de magie, et il avait découvert que lui-même pouvait soigner des blessures légères. Il avait essayé sur ses propres plaies mais cela l'épuisait. Il devait donc régulièrement faire appel aux guérisseuses de la cité des Bois Dorés pour le rafistoler. À force de s'y rendre, il avait décidé d'apprendre leurs procédés de guérisons, parce que cela pourrait s'avérer très utile. Et puis il espérait pouvoir soulager les elfes guérisseur d'un peu de leur travail en faisant sa part, vu le temps qu'il passait à se faire lui-même soigner.

Parce qu'il avait des blessures. Après chaque entraînement. _Chaque_. _Entraînement_. Il avait croisé le fer avec d'excellents combattants, par le passé. Des hommes et des elfes, certains qu'il n'avait jamais pu battre. Vraiment. Mais le Gardien de la Marche était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Oui, il était arrogant. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Il ne commettait jamais la moindre erreur au combat. En tant qu'instructeur il avait toujours la réponse à la question qu'on lui posait tant que cela avait trait à son travail ou à la Lórien. Il était fatiguant, en somme, et le rôdeur avait failli l'envoyer promener un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pourtant le gardien n'était pas si arrogant. Il était parfois... son regard se perdait dans le lointain durant quelques secondes. Ses épaules se tendaient. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit que son attitude détachée cachait quelque chose. Une souffrance quelconque. En même temps, qui pouvait se targuer de vivre aussi longtemps, de voir les temps de guerre se succéder aux temps de paix, et ne jamais être marqué par la souffrance ? Personne.

Il n'était pas assez proche de l'elfe pour lui parler de ce genre de choses, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'observer, de temps à autre, lorsque le Gardien ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Il le regardait conseiller les jeunes qu'il entraînait avec fermeté mais bienveillance. Il le regardait parler aux chefs de patrouille qui revenaient régulièrement faire leurs rapports. Il le regardait aussi depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait à l'ouest, les soirs où il était dans son talan. Lorsque l'elfe rentrait, il passait toujours un moment à regarder la cité, autour de lui, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre, qu'aucun problème ne risquait de surgir durant la nuit.

Aragorn savait que l'attention qu'il portait au gardien était plus forte que ce que leur lien aurait dû provoquer. La première fois qu'il avait vu Haldir, dans la salle du trône, l'elfe avait remué quelque chose au fond de lui, mais qui tenait plus de l'admiration que du reste. Malgré tout, il avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder dessus. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois. Il s'était demandé quand son instructeur trouvait le temps de tenir son rôle de Gardien de la Marche. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il passait quatre ans aux frontières, suivi de quatre ans dans la cité, pendant que le Capitaine en Second occupait le poste. Celui des deux chefs qui n'était pas aux frontières se chargeait de la formation des futurs défenseurs du royaume, accompagnait le Seigneur et la Dame lors de leurs déplacements, en tant que garde personnel, et s'occupait de la gestion des conflits dans la cité.

Aragorn avait été étonné de voir qu'il y avait effectivement des conflits à régler, parfois. Ils étaient bien moins récurrents que dans le monde des hommes, ou celui des nains – pour ce qu'il en savait – mais restaient présents.

Les mois passèrent et cela fit deux ans depuis que Aragorn était arrivé. Haldir l'appelait toujours "Elessar". Le rôdeur ne savait pas s'il gardait ce surnom pour garder une certaine distance avec lui, à moins que ce soit parce que c'était lui qui lui avait remis la gemme. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était similaire. L'elfe gardait la même distance qu'au début de leur collaboration.

Peut-être que de temps à autres, le rôdeur avait du mal à accepter cette distance qu'il subissait sans rien pouvoir y faire. Les elfes pouvaient mettre plus d'une décennie avant de commencer à se rapprocher d'une nouvelle personne. Et il avait l'impression que le Gardien était encore plus méfiant que le commun de ses semblables. Seulement, le rôdeur n'avait pas cessé d'observer son maître d'arme, qui paraissait accablé par la souffrance, lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Ce n'était pas plus important, ou plus récurrent qu'avant. Tous les elfes avaient ces moments de réflexion. Seulement, contrairement au Gardien, ils avaient des personnes sur qui s'appuyer. La seule personne proche d'Haldir était son frère, et par leur travail, ils étaient _condamnés_ à ne pas se voir et se parler.

Alors Haldir avait ses blessures. Et Aragorn aurait voulu savoir ce que c'était, parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas voir un elfe se perdre dans les tourments de son éternité. Malheureusement, s'il n'était pas froid avec lui, son maître d'arme lui paraissait toujours aussi inaccessible qu'à leur première rencontre.

Exceptionnellement, Rúmil était revenu à la cité, pour prévenir le Seigneur Celeborn qu'une patrouille avait tué une troupe d'orcs, qui paraissaient venir de la Moria. Haldir en avait donc profité pour demander à son frère de superviser la séance d'entraînement des recrues afin qu'il évalue leur évolution. Ayant une soirée de libre, il était allé chercher Aragorn et lui imposer une troisième session d'entraînement journalière exceptionnelle.

Le dúnedain leva son épée pour parer la lame elfique qui lui arrivait dessus par la gauche. Puis il sauta sur lui-même pour éviter la jambe qui avait tenté de le balayer. Il poussa sur ses pieds à peine avaient-ils retrouvé le sol, se projetant en avant. Il repoussa la lame dans le même mouvement, alors que Haldir était déséquilibré. L'elfe n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber en arrière mais il attrapa le col de la tunique du rôdeur pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils roulèrent au sol, Aragorn au-dessus son adversaire.

Haldir, d'un coup de reins, échangea leurs positions mais le dúnedain avait réussi à ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il déplia violemment ses jambes, les pieds dans l'estomac de son opposant, envoyant l'elfe valser quelques mètres plus loin. Aragorn roula rapidement sur lui-même et se releva, reprenant sa position d'attaque.

Il eut le temps de remarquer que la chevelure d'or du Capitaine, d'habitude impeccable, était un peu emmêlée et une tresse qui normalement retombait à la droite de son visage était passée par-dessus sa tête. Puis il fut attiré par des yeux gris bien plus foncés que d'habitude, obscurcis par la colère... ou la vexation ? Il n'était pas certain.

Le rôdeur savait ce qui allait se passer. L'elfe allait utiliser toute sa puissance – parce qu'il n'utilisait qu'une partie de ses capacités lorsqu'il l'entraînait, il ne fallait pas se leurrer – et il eut beau se préparer, il ne put rien faire.

Il fallut quatre secondes au à son rival. Quatre. Et l'épée du dúnedain avait volé, il était à plat ventre par terre, de l'herbe dans la bouche, un genou enfoncé entre ses reins et la pointe de la lame elfique prête à perforer la peau fine de sa nuque s'il bougeait du moindre centimètre.

Puis la pression s'évanouit. Il roula sur le dos pour se relever avant de se figer. La main du guerrier – qui s'était redressé en une fraction de seconde, fichue souplesse des elfes – était tendue vers lui. Il croisa le regard gris qui était redevenu clair, exprimant autre chose que sa neutralité habituelle. Alors il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de l'elfe pendant que celui-ci faisait de même autour du sien, avant de se redresser, aidé par le Gardien.

Lorsque le dúnedain fut debout, Haldir ne le lâcha pas immédiatement. Il sembla sonder son regard quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête et de se reculer d'un pas. Il rangea sa lame pendant qu'Aragorn ramassait la sienne et la replaçait dans son fourreau. Contrairement aux fois – à _toutes_ les fois – précédentes où l'elfe lui souhaitait une bonne nuit et s'en allait sans un mot de plus, il l'attendit. Le rôdeur le vit du coin de l'œil démêler ses cheveux en passant une main dans ses mèches d'or. La tresse retomba souplement à sa place.

Le dúnedain se rapprocha, le regard interrogateur. Le Gardien ne détourna pas les yeux et cette fois, une amorce de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Peut-être ne me faites-vous pas perdre mon temps, finalement, » lâcha-t-il avant de se mettre à marcher plus lentement que d'habitude.

Aragorn comprit le message et chemina avec lui en silence.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **JE suppose que certains d'entre vous seront déçus de ne pas avoir plus de détail sur l'entraînement, la vie au jour le jour. Mais cette histoire ne dépasse pas 40.000 mots alors je dois bien faire des raccourcis. J'espère que vous aurez malgré tout aimé.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 ** _À très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**

* * *

.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 ** _Bonjour,_**

 ** _Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Même s'il paraît que ça ne se dit plus après le 1er février (donc d'autant plus le 8 mars), bonne année à ceux que je n'ai pas encore croisés._**

 ** _Nous continuons donc notre chemin au milieu de la Lórien. Leur relation commence à évoluer, tranquillement. Oui, trop tranquillement je suppose. Mais avec Haldir, essayez donc d'y aller vite. Vous vous casserez les dents._**

 ** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps. La fin d'année a été compliquée et si j'ai reprit la publication début février, avec six fics et un chapitre par semaine j'ai mis du temps à arriver à celui-ci, qui a été publié en dernier pour raisons techniques (hein Ju'...)._** ** _Pour 2019, je prévois un chapitre toutes les 6 semaines._**

 ** _Je vous laisse à votre chapitre !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **CookiesDuncan74, feriyen** **,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Contrairement aux fois – à toutes les fois – précédentes où l'elfe lui souhaitait une bonne nuit et s'en allait sans un mot de plus, il l'attendit. Le rôdeur le vit du coin de l'œil démêler ses cheveux en passant une main dans ses mèches d'or. La tresse retomba souplement à sa place._

 _Le dúnedain se rapprocha, le regard interrogateur. Le Gardien ne détourna pas les yeux et cette fois, une amorce de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

 _« Peut-être ne me faites-vous pas perdre mon temps, finalement, » lâcha-t-il avant de se mettre à marcher plus lentement que d'habitude._

 _Aragorn comprit le message et chemina avec lui en silence._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le rôdeur suivit l'elfe dans le dédale d'escaliers et de ponts reliant les mallorns entre eux jusqu'au cœur de la cité et la salle du trône. Le Seigneur Celeborn les accueillit et Haldir exécuta une parfaite révérence devant son souverain. Le rôdeur l'imita.

« Haldir, Estel, » les salua le seigneur. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'accepte la requête de la Dame concernant l'héritier, » déclara le Capitaine. « Je l'emmènerai avec moi lors de ma prochaine garde. »

Le souverain esquissa un sourire alors que l'Homme se statufiait.

 _Que... ?_

« Je veillerai à en informer Galadriel, » assura-t-il. « J'en déduis que votre élève vous satisfait ? »

« Je devrais réussir à faire de lui un combattant respectable, » fut contraint d'avouer le Capitaine du bout des lèvres, mais son ton était neutre.

Le Seigneur de la Lórien se figea une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner vers le rôdeur – et s'il n'avait pas l'habitude des elfes, Aragorn aurait manqué son léger temps d'arrêt.

« Vous devez être un combattant hors pairs, héritier d'Isildur, » déclara Celeborn. « Je n'ai que rarement entendu mon Capitaine faire pareil compliment. »

Aragorn vit du coin de l'œil son maître d'arme se tendre. Et cela ne lui plut vraiment pas. Pas du tout. Haldir n'avait pas besoin de plus de tourment à porter seul. Il n'allait pas rajouter un malaise dont le rôdeur serait le responsable.

« Sûrement adapte-t-il sa réflexion à ma condition d'homme, Monseigneur, » tempéra-t-il.

Il sut qu'il avait dit les mots justes en voyant Haldir se détendre.

Quant au pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu que le Capitaine se sente embarrassé... il aurait pu dire qu'il craignait qu'il durcisse son entraînement en représailles les semaines suivantes, qu'il avait assez à porter, ou qu'il allait juste être désagréable avec lui et lui rappeler combien il ne serait jamais à la hauteur des elfes de Lórien, mais la vérité était tout autre. La vérité ne devait pas être dite, ni même pensée. Elle faisait partie de ces vérités qui faisaient plus de mal que de bien lorsqu'elles étaient révélées. Et pour le moment, Aragorn ne se sentait même pas capable de se l'avouer à lui-même.

« Certes, mais il n'empêche que le compliment est là, » rappela le souverain, le sortant de ses pensées dangereuses.

Le rôdeur se contenta d'incliner la tête, n'osant contredire Celeborn une seconde fois.

Les deux elfes échangèrent quelques mots concernant les dernières nouvelles des frontières, puis Haldir et le dúnedain se retirèrent.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils cheminèrent de nouveau en silence et se séparèrent lorsque Aragorn prit un escalier pour se rendre à son talan.

« Elessar, » l'interpella tranquillement l'elfe.

Le rôdeur baissa les yeux et vit que l'elfe n'avait pas repris son chemin. Il était planté au pied des escaliers.

« À partir de demain, je vais vous entraîner chaque matin. L'après-midi continuera un jour sur deux, » déclara le guerrier en dardant sur lui un regard grave. « Dans huit mois nous partirons pour la frontière. Il est hors de question que vous me fassiez honte devant mes gardes. Je me réserve le droit de vous laisser ici si j'estime votre niveau insuffisant, » finit-il, à la limite du mépris, alors qu'il paraissait presque agréable au début de sa phrase.

Il se détourna sans attendre de réponse. Aragorn le regarda s'éloigner et s'arrêter de nouveau avant de tourner légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

« Vous avez raison. N'importe lequel de mes gardes vous battrait en quelques minutes. Ma remarque était adaptée à votre statut non-elfe, » lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, de nouveau neutre. « Elle n'en était pas moins vraie pour autant. Je n'aurais pas accepté de vous entraîner si je n'avais pas pensé que vous étiez un excellent combattant. Et je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que vous serez moins qu'exceptionnel avec une lame à la main. »

Il reprit sa route et cette fois, disparut dans la forêt. Le rôdeur resta planté encore un instant, le temps d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire le Capitaine, avant de reprendre son chemin vers son logement, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les semaines suivantes furent éreintantes pour le dúnedain. Il avait bien supposé : le Gardien de la Marche n'avait jamais utilisé son plein potentiel face à lui. Et Agarorn supposait qu'il en était toujours loin. Mais malgré ses muscles lui faisant mal et ses égratignures le brûlant lorsqu'il prenait son bain, il était content. Parce que désormais, l'elfe échangeait avec lui autre chose que des salutations ou des conseils sur le maniement de son épée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. La plupart du temps, ils partaient marcher dans la forêt après le repas du soir, le jour de la semaine où les jeunes n'avaient pas entraînement. Il lui expliquait comment se passait la vie à la frontière, puisque Aragorn allait y passer quatre années.

Le rôdeur découvrit un peu de passion dans l'être si mesuré qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Voir le Gardien de la Marche le regard brillant en parlant des Bois Dorés, et l'admiration et la loyauté qu'il vouait à Galadriel et Celeborn, lui donnait toujours envie de sourire.

Aragorn ne savait pas s'il s'était fait au caractère hautain de l'elfe, ou si c'était le guerrier qui s'était un peu assoupli en sa présence, mais il trouvait Haldir abordable, presque agréable, parfois, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Dès qu'il y avait du monde autour, en revanche, il le traitait comme un des jeunes qu'il entraînait et Aragorn redevenait une charge qu'on lui avait obligé à assumer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un soir, au lieu d'aller marcher au hasard, Haldir l'invita à le suivre. Il l'emmena jusqu'aux forges, vides à cette heure. L'elfe lui désigna un tabouret sur lequel il prit place.

Il se saisit d'une lame métallique grossièrement façonnée. Elle était longue d'un mètre environ, de cinq centimètres de large et d'une épaisseur de moins d'un centimètre. Puis il sortit de sa cape deux branches d'arbres. l'une était relativement claire, presque caramel et l'autre si foncée qu'elle en paraissait noire.

Il déposa les deux branches sur un établi, reprit la lame qu'il avait abandonnée le temps de sortir les rameaux, et la plaça sur une enclume. Puis il alluma le feu du petit four.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous passiez du temps dans les forges, » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le rôdeur.

« C'est le cas, » confirma Aragorn avec un léger sourire.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je propose que nous continuions nos discussions ici, les prochaines semaines. J'ai une lame à forger. Je voudrais que vous en voyiez toutes les étapes. D'ici deux mois, elle sera finie, » expliqua l'elfe. « Bien entendu, vous êtes libre de décliner. Ce n'est qu'une proposition. »

Le sourire du dúnedain s'accentua.

« Et manquer la chance de voir le talent des elfes à l'œuvre ? Certainement pas. Je suis honoré que vous me laissiez voir cela. Vous êtes plutôt discret dans votre savoir faire, » répondit Aragorn, qui n'avait jamais pu voir certaines étapes de fabrication, se faisant élégamment éconduire lorsqu'il arrivait.

« Il est temps que vous connaissiez certaines choses, et la manière dont les lames elfiques sont forgées est importante, » déclara le guerrier avant d'enfiler une sorte de long gant en cuir et de saisir la lame avec une pince au long manche. « La température de la flamme doit être élevée, » reprit-il avant que le dúnedain ait pu répondre, en enfilant un bout du métal dans le four. « Si elle est trop froide, alors la lame n'aura pas été assez assouplie, vous allez mal la travailler et elle risque de casser lors d'un combat. »

Il s'arrêta et jeta un œil au rôdeur, qui hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

« À l'inverse, si la flamme est trop chaude, alors vous allez faire buller le métal et il sera impossible de polir correctement la lame à la fin du travail, » continua-t-il. « Et une lame... »

Durant près de d'une heure et demie, il expliqua patiemment au rôdeur – pendu à ses lèvres – chaque geste qu'il effectuait et pourquoi.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, ils étaient luisants de sueur, dûe à la chaleur du feu. Comme il le faisait avec les elfes qu'il observait forger, il accompagna le Capitaine aux bains publiques.

Une fois dans l'eau naturellement chaude, ils profitèrent de quelques instants de silence, avant qu'Aragorn se permette de parler.

« Je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour moi et de partager votre savoir, Capitaine, » déclara le rôdeur.

« J'ai rarement vu un mortel s'intéresser à notre savoir comme vous le faites, Elessar. Mais vous avez été élevé à Imladris. Et comme tout dúnedain, vous vivez plus longtemps que les hommes. Peut-être cela vous aide-t-il à comprendre un peu mieux la manière dont nous, immortels, vivons notre quotidien, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est possible. Je n'en sais trop rien, pour être honnête, » répondit-il, un peu désarçonné par le flot soudain de mots de l'elfe.

« À ce propos, la Pierre-Elfe vous confère une longévité difficilement mesurable, » reprit l'elfe, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Elle a permis à certains Hommes de vivre plus de six cent ans alors qu'ils étaient destinés à demeurer sur Arda moins d'un siècle. Elle a permis à des elfes de guérir de blessures mortelles. Mais aucun dúnedain ne l'a porté. Avez-vous senti une différence depuis que vous l'avez ? » demanda-t-il.

Aragorn prit le temps de réfléchir.

« En effet, » répondit-il un instant plus tard. « J'ai rapidement remarqué que les blessures dues à l'entraînement guérissaient plus vite. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que j'ai gagné en endurance. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de supporter des entraînements aussi intensifs que les vôtres, auparavant. »

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe de rester silencieux quelques instants.

« Je dois admettre avoir été étonné par vos capacités de récupération. Les dúnedains que j'ai côtoyé autrefois ne les possédaient pas, » confia le guerrier.

« Vous avez côtoyé des gens de mon peuple ? » s'étonna le rôdeur.

« Il y a quelques siècles, en effet. De cette époque, j'ai appris que les temps de paix n'aidaient pas les hommes et les nains à se rappeler de leurs qualités, » déclara son interlocuteur de manière sibylline.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna Aragorn.

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et pour la première fois le rôdeur remarqua une lueur qui ressemblait à de l'amusement passer dans le regard gris. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, mais il fut certain de l'avoir vue.

« Que pensez-vous que je veuille dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Le rôdeur prit son temps pour répondre. Il sentait que c'était un test. Il ne savait pas lequel, mais le regard du Gardien avait cette étincelle dans le regard, la même que quand il allait essayer une nouvelle feinte à l'entraînement et qu'il voulait voir si l'homme allait tomber dedans.

« Je pense que si la guerre devait avoir une seule répercussion positive, c'est qu'elle rapproche les individus, » commença-t-il lentement. « En temps de paix, nous faisons de moins en moins attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de nous et l'égoïsme nous saisit, année après année, génération après génération. Nous commençons à lutter pour avoir plus de pouvoir, plus de reconnaissance, et ainsi recommencent d'autres guerres, parce que nous n'apprenons pas de nos erreurs, » finit-il en soupirant, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à l'elfe.

« La tournure de phrase est un peu trop dramatique à mon goût, mais l'idée est là, en effet, » déclara-t-il avec un demi sourire.

« J'ajouterais que les elfes ont tendance à tomber dans le même piège. De ce que j'ai pu entendre, je ne suis pas convaincu que le roi Thranduil se soit soucié de quoi que ce soit ces derniers siècles, » se permit d'ajouter le rôdeur en sentant son maître d'arme dans de bonnes dispositions.

« À moins que vous vouliez me voir m'énerver, je vous déconseille de parler du souverain de Mirkwood devant moi, » siffla pourtant Haldir, ses iris passant au gris orage en un battement de cil.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, » répondit immédiatement Aragorn.

« Oh ce n'est pas le cas, » rétorqua l'elfe. « Je ne sais simplement plus user de la réserve dont je suis sensé faire preuve lorsqu'il est question de ce... souverain qui répand la honte sur tous les elfes de par son attitude. Et je vous demanderai de ne plus comparer le Seigneur et la Dame de la Lórien à ce... » ordonna-t-il entre ses dents en se retenant de dire le dernier mot.

Aragorn n'ajouta rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, plutôt intrigué par l'elfe qui montrait ce soir-là une facette de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Petit à petit, laissant ses pensées le mener là où elles en avaient envie, il se retrouva à réfléchir sur sa longévité accrue par la Pierre-Elfe.

« Ne tardez pas trop à vous coucher, Elessar, » l'interpella une voix, un moment plus tard, le faisant sursauter et lever la tête vers son interlocuteur qui était sortit de l'eau et s'était séché. « Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, » ajouta l'elfe d'une voix neutre, mais une lueur gênée au fond des yeux.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Capitaine, » répondit Aragorn avec un sourire, en s'extirpant à son tour du bassin. « C'est justement le signe qu'il est plus que temps que je regagne mon talan. »

Le guerrier hocha la tête.

« Alors je vous souhaite bonne nuit. »

« Merci Capitaine. A vous également. »

Aragorn regarda l'elfe s'en aller avant de se sécher et de rejoindre son lit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

De nouveau, les jours s'enchaînèrent et se transformèrent en semaines. Il put assister à toutes les étapes de la création d'une lame, comme prévu. Le Gardien passa des heures à expliquer chaque geste, voire certaines significations. Un jour, il lui montra les branches qu'il avait apportées la première fois.

« Les deux proviennent de nos mallorns, » expliqua l'elfe. « La plus claire vient d'un jeune arbre vigoureux, en pleine croissance et débordant de magie. L'autre d'un des plus anciens de la forêt. Cet arbre-là n'a presque plus de magie. Ainsi, lorsque nous lui prenons une branche, elle n'arrive pas à garder sa teinte dorée et fonce lentement, mois après mois. »

« Parce que le mallorn est obligé de garder sa magie pour lui ? »

« Tout à fait, » confirma son instructeur.

« Je suppose que chacune a des qualités différentes ? »

Cette fois, son interlocuteur se contenta de sourire et le dúnedain comprit qu'il devait se taire. Il avait découvert au fil du temps que le Gardien n'aimait pas être interrompu. Lorsque le rôdeur posait trop de question ou faisait trop de remarques qui, la plupart du temps, tombaient juste, il lui demandait s'il devait continuer la leçon puisqu'il semblait tout savoir.

« Les lames dont la garde est fabriquée en bois clair sont plus souples. Cela ne se sent pas forcément au premier abord, mais les jeunes recrues combattent plus longtemps avec, sans avoir à se crisper dessus pour ne pas qu'elle leur échappe quand la fatigue les prend. En revanche, elles transmettent moins de force à la lame et portent des coups moins puissants, » expliqua l'elfe en lui lançant la branche couleur caramel qu'il rattrapa au vol.

Si Aragorn sentit la douceur du bois, et la magie qui pulsait doucement en son centre, il ne fut pas capable d'en saisir la malléabilité. Mais si Haldir disait que même un elfe pouvait mettre du temps à la trouver, ce n'était pas lui qui allait y parvenir en quelques secondes. Il se leva et rendit la branche à l'elfe.

« Le vieux bois est plus dur, et réservé aux combattants aguerris, » reprit ce dernier. « Il faut plusieurs années pour se faire à la garde, parce que le bois ne bougera pas d'un cheveu. C'est la main qui se façonne à elle. Mais une fois que le combattant et l'arme se sont trouvés, ils forment un duo mortel. »

Le rôdeur hocha la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'arme du Gardien. Il supposait que sa garde était sombre, mais il devait vérifier. En effet, le bois paraissait encore plus noir que la branche posée sur la table.

« Vous en doutiez ? » ricana Haldir en captant le regard du rôdeur.

« Celle du Seigneur Celeborn est en bois clair, » répondit-il seulement, refusant de se laisser moquer ainsi.

L'elfe darda sur lui un regard agacé, mais les coins de ses lèvres étaient relevés.

« Le bois de la garde de la lame du Seigneur a été faite à partir d'un arbre des Terres Immortelles, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton supérieur. « C'est peut-être la lame la plus puissante de la Terre du Milieu. »

« C'est noté, » répondit seulement le dúnedain.

L'elfe continua ses explications.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La partie qui l'intéressa le plus, et de loin, lors de ces soirées passées à la forge, fut l'enchantement de la lame. Et il était possible d'appliquer un grand nombre de charmes sur une lame elfique. Pour qu'elle ne s'émousse pas. Pour qu'elle soit plus résistante. Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être soumise à des enchantements noirs... et puis l'elfe avait gravé des runes en noldorin, la toute première langue des elfes, qui avait été façonnée au fil des millénaires pour donner le sindarin. La vieille langue portait bien plus de magie dans ses mots que le sindarin, et elle était encore utilisée pour l'enchantement des lames.

Le Gardien de la Marche n'avait pas voulu lui dire la signification de ces runes, mais lui avait assuré qu'il les lui expliquerait dans un temps pas si lointain. Le rôdeur n'avait pas insisté mais savait pertinemment que cela voulait dire au mieux des années, au pire des décennies.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si, si, je vous jure, l'histoire avance.**_

 _ **Ça me perturbe un peu de ne pas avoir de combats, ni même de suspens... enfin, ils finiront par arriver, hein.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_

 _ **Kae**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 ** _Bonjour,_**

 _ **Le nouveau chapitre est là ! En plus, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. La dernière relecture s'est avérée... piégeante. Plus de 450 mots ont jaillis du néant, amenant ce chapitre à frôler les 5K (4990 pour être précise). Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, je le sais.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc avec la suite des aventures d'Aragorn (on ne peut pas dire que c'est une aventure pour ce cher Haldir. C'est plutôt un quotidien presque classique, non ? Oui, oui, d'accord, tout est dans le presque.)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Syshae, Julindy** **,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Le Gardien de la Marche n'avait pas voulu lui dire la signification de ces runes, mais lui avait assuré qu'il les lui expliquerait dans un temps pas si lointain. Le rôdeur n'avait pas insisté mais savait pertinemment que cela voulait dire au mieux des années, au pire des décennies._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les mois recommencèrent à passer. La lame fut finie sans qu'Aragorn apprenne la signification des runes, ni ce que le Gardien allait faire de l'épée, puisqu'il en possédait déjà une.

Finalement, la dernière semaine avant de partir pour la frontière arriva.

Caras Galadhon toute entière se préparait pour accueillir les gardes qui venaient de passer quatre ans loin de leur famille, et faisait ses adieux à ceux qui allaient les remplacer.

Rúmil revint la veille de leur départ. Il passa une bonne partie de la journée dans une pièce proche de la salle du trône à faire un rapport détaillé de sa garde à Haldir et au seigneur Celeborn. Malheureusement, cela prit du temps, car un nombre élevé d'incident était à relater.

Aragorn, de son côté, prépara un paquetage et remit son talan dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé en arrivant, laissant son baluchon à l'intérieur, au pied du mur, à côté de la porte. Puis il décida d'aller se promener un peu dans la forêt, profitant de la cité des Bois Dorés, qu'il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas de sitôt. Il en profita pour passer par la bibliothèque afin de rendre les derniers livres qu'il avait empruntés quelques semaines auparavant.

Il se sentait nerveux. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être, mais il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Tout allait changer. Il n'était pas contre les évolutions, mais il aimait les maîtriser un minimum. Son arrivée en Lórien, c'était lui qui l'avait voulue. La situation présente était totalement différente. Il la "subissait".

Lui, qui était plutôt solitaire, s'était accommodé de la présence d'Haldir, mais il allait se retrouver en présence de quatre douzaines d'autres elfes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés.

Il ne savait pas non plus s'il serait soumis à l'autorité d'un chef de patrouille ou si Haldir le garderait sous son commandement direct. Il n'avait aucune connaissance non plus de ce qu'il aurait à faire une fois en place.

Et puis il ne doutait pas qu'il allait devoir continuer à s'entraîner. Devant les autres. Il voyait comment Haldir se comportait avec lui lorsque d'autres elfes étaient présents. L'attitude hautaine qu'il avait lentement abandonnée ressortait toujours. Et maintenant que le guerrier immortel l'avait habitué à le traiter avec plus de respect, il allait devoir encaisser les railleries sur sa faible condition de mortel.

Personne ne savait que le rôdeur était le détenteur de la Pierre-Elfe et il se demanda soudain comment allait l'appeler le Gardien, lui qui l'interpellait systématiquement d'un "Elessar". Le rôdeur secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées au loin, mais d'autres, plus sombres, prirent leur place.

Il savait que le seigneur Elrond échangeait régulièrement des renseignements avec la Dame. Haldir était mis au courant de la plupart et lâchait au rôdeur quelques informations du bout des lèvres, parce qu'il savait que le dúnedain aurait probablement un rôle à jouer dans les décennies à venir.

Et les comptes rendus n'étaient pas de bon augure. Imladris étant le principal passage entre l'Ouest et l'Est, la plupart des voyageurs s'y arrêtait quelques jours. Tous ou presque donnaient d'alarmantes nouvelles. Des gobelins avaient été vus se déplaçant dans les Monts Brumeux, la nuit. Des orcs semblaient descendre du nord mais personne ne savait d'où ils venaient précisément. Des noms de lieux étaient murmurés. Gundabad. Angmar. Entre autres. D'autres noms étaient tus. Des noms dont la simple pensée provoquait des cauchemars pour des années.

Personne ne voulait le dire trop haut. Personne ne voulait y croire. Mais le mal revenait, insidieusement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'est ainsi, perdu dans de bien sombres pensées, déambulant lentement sans regarder où il allait, qu'il failli percuter quelqu'un.

« Je vous prie de m'ex... » commença-t-il avant de se stopper en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son maître d'arme.

« Vous ne devriez pas ressasser ainsi le peu d'informations dont nous disposons, Elessar. Ce n'est pas en y pensant sans cesse que vous empêcherez les choses d'arriver, » lâcha son interlocuteur de son habituelle voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Le rôdeur écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné une fois de plus que l'elfe sache suivre si précisément le cours de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois et d'habitude il savait conserver une attitude neutre, mais cette fois il avait été pris par surprise.

« Ne vous étonnez pas tant, » ajouta l'elfe. « Vous êtes un homme, malgré votre lignée bénie d'une longue vie. Et les Hommes sont facilement lisibles pour les elfes. »

Le dúnedain serra les dents.

« Ne le prenez pas ainsi, Elessar, » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. « Ce n'est pas une critique à votre encontre. C'est un constat. Pas un jugement. »

Le dúnedain décida de ne pas relever et haussa les épaules.

« Vous me cherchiez ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« En effet. Mon frère va reprendre possession de son talan d'ici deux heures je pense, » annonça l'elfe.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il à faire de cette nouvelle ?

« Je suppose que vous aurez le temps de le rendre dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez trouvé. »

L'homme réalisa.

« Attendez... le talan que j'ai occupé n'était pas destiné aux invités ? » s'étrangla-t-il presque.

« Non. Ceux-ci sont en périphérie de la cité, plus au nord. Il a estimé qu'étant absent de la cité, vous pouviez l'occuper. Ainsi, vous étiez plus proche du terrain d'entraînement, » expliqua le Gardien.

Le rôdeur encaissa l'information puis hocha la tête.

« Je vous laisse. Retrouvez-moi au à l'endroit habituel à la tombée de la nuit, avec un cheval. Nous partons plus tôt que les autres, je commence ma garde par une vérification de chaque poste frontière. Passez par l'écurie et cherchez l'animal qui aura le plus envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Expliquez-lui bien qu'il sera parti de longs mois, » ordonna le Gardien.

« Je le ferai. Et le talan est déjà remis en état, » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction personnelle.

« Je n'en doutais pas, » répondit l'elfe.

« Je vais chercher mon paquetage dans ce cas, » répondit le rôdeur avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers son... l'habitation de Rúmil.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il jeta un œil au ciel. Le soleil éclairait encore la cime des arbres, mais le crépuscule arriverait vite. Pas plus d'une heure. Il n'avait pas à se presser mais n'avait pas l'intention de traîner non plus. Et il voulait prendre le temps de remercier Rúmil, s'il avait l'occasion de le croiser. Arrivé en haut des marches, il sut que le propriétaire des lieux était arrivé. Il frappa à la porte de l'endroit où il avait vécu ces dernières années, le geste incongru lui arrachant un sourire.

« Entrez, » lui répondit-on.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta dans l'entrée de la salle à manger.

« Ah, bonjour Estel. Avez-vous besoin du talan ? Je peux revenir un peu plus tard si cela vous arrange, » proposa l'elfe.

« Absolument pas, je viens seulement chercher mon paquetage et vous remercier de m'avoir laissé loger chez vous durant tout ce temps, » répondit le rôdeur.

« Je vous en prie. Il allait rester vide. Autant qu'il serve. Et puis, de cette manière, je n'aurai pas à faire le ménage de l'avoir laissé à l'abandon durant quatre ans, » finit-il dans un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Aragorn n'avait que peu croisé le capitaine en second, mais il avait toujours été plutôt en retrait et son regard portait une trace constante de mélancolie.

« Votre frère m'a prévenu il y a quelques minutes seulement que ce talan vous appartenait, » ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser.

Le Capitaine en second laissa échapper un rire.

« Oui, ça ressemble bien à Haldir. Depuis qu'Orophin n'est plus là, il n'y a personne pour lui rappeler les choses n'ayant pas trait à son travail. »

Le rôdeur hocha la tête sans répondre. Rúmil leva la tête avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Il n'a pas parlé d'Orophin non plus, je suppose, » ajouta-t-il à mi voix, et le rôdeur confirma d'un autre mouvement de tête, horizontal celui-là.

L'elfe s'installa dans un des fauteuils et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans l'autre.

« Nous étions trois frères. Haldir est l'aîné, Orophin le cadet et moi le benjamin, » commença-t-il d'une voix très douce. « Contrairement à Haldir et moi, il n'aima jamais le combat, et choisit de devenir guérisseur, pour _nous rafistoler quand nous revenions de faire les téméraires_ , comme il disait. Il prit épouse et quelques siècles plus tard, elle tomba enceinte. »

L'elfe s'arrêta quelques secondes alors que le rôdeur vit clairement apparaître de la douleur dans les yeux bleus.

« Mais elle n'arriva pas à mettre le bébé au monde, » reprit-il, la voix légèrement rauque. « Elle mourut en couche, ainsi que le bébé. Orophin fut inconsolable, d'autant qu'il se tint pour responsable de leur décès. Il était présent ce jour-là mais ne put rien faire pour les sauver. En vérité, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cela arrive parfois. C'est terrible, mais personne n'est à blâmer. L'injustice n'en paraît que plus grande. »

Il secoua lentement la tête et soupira.

« Haldir, moi-même... Dame Galadriel également... nous essayâmes de le soutenir, de le pousser à aller de l'avant, mais... » soupira-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Le dúnedain n'en eut pas besoin.

« Il s'est laissé mourir, » finit-il dans un murmure et Rúmil confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence.

« Je vais vous laisser vous préparer. Où allez-vous passer la nuit ? » s'enquit-il.

« À cheval, apparemment, » répondit le brun.

Le garde tourna brusquement son regard vers lui.

« Vous accompagnez Haldir pour sa revue de troupes ? » demanda-t-il, l'air stupéfait.

Aragorn était perturbé. Il n'était pas habitué à voir autant d'émotions sur un visage elfique. Il se rappela vaguement qu'il ne côtoyait presque exclusivement que le Gardien, la Dame et le Seigneur, et qu'il ne connaissait pas assez les autres elfes – aux bains, à la bibliothèque, aux forges – pour qu'il se permette de telles familiarités. Pourquoi Rúmil le faisait-il alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas non plus était plutôt la question.

« En effet, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, » répondit le rôdeur avec une certaine hésitation.

« Et il vous a dit de prendre un cheval avec vous ? »

« Oui. Pour ne pas le retarder, je suppose. Les Elfes courent bien plus vite que les Hommes. »

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un rire incrédule. « Ou pour ne pas vous fatiguer. »

Aragorn se crispa un peu plus. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les réponses de l'elfe n'avaient pas de sens.

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, » lâcha le dúnedain.

L'elfe le regarda de longues secondes.

« Je pensais que mon frère se lasserait de vous rapidement. Oh, il serait allé au bout de votre formation, mais sans une once de bonne volonté. Je crois que je me suis trompé, » expliqua-t-il sans réellement se montrer plus compréhensible pour Aragorn. « Maintenant, allez. Vous avez beau être la première personne à laquelle il semble s'attacher depuis la perte d'Orophin, il ne sera pas content de vous voir arriver en retard, » finit-il en se levant, son regard de nouveau assombri à la pensée de son autre frère.

Le rôdeur ne chercha pas à répondre qu'il n'avait certainement aucune importance pour le Gardien de la Marche et se releva à son tour.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir jugé digne de me parler de cela. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs, » déclara-t-il tout de même.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai des recrues à entraîner. Ils me changeront les idées. Que votre garde soit sereine et vos combats couronnés de succès, » déclara Rúmil avec un léger sourire.

Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, puis Aragorn se saisit de son paquetage et sortit du talan.

Il comprenait désormais le regard mélancolique que Rúmil semblait afficher sans arrêt. Il avait perdu un de ses frères, sa belle sœur et un neveu ou une nièce. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait totalement, supposa-t-il. Les elfes vivaient très difficilement le deuil. Il se demanda comment Haldir l'avait vécu – le vivait toujours – avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas son affaire, de toute manière.

À l'écurie, il prit le temps de caresser chaque bête – il y en avait une vingtaine, qui servaient lors des déplacements officiels des Seigneurs, pour leur garde et eux-mêmes – et choisit un magnifique étalon gris pommelé, qui avait l'air d'être celui qui avait le plus envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Il le regarda un moment, l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu le tiraillant. Mais il n'arriva pas à se rappeler où il avait pu le rencontrer. Il insista un peu sur le fait qu'ils allaient être partis très longtemps et il eut l'impression que l'animal lui rit au nez.

Il le sella rapidement, lui passa une bride et sortit en laissant les rênes sur l'encolure de l'animal, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le suivre sans qu'il ait besoin de le guider.

Il repensa aux paroles de Rúmil concernant le Gardien de la Marche. Peut-être que Haldir lui permettait plus de choses qu'aux autres mais seulement parce qu'il était un Homme. Rien de plus. Il pouvait l'entraîner autant qu'il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais compenser les faiblesses de sa condition non-elfe.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'il arriva au terrain d'entraînement, le Gardien de la Marche n'y était pas encore et il en fut soulagé. Il patienta trois ou quatre minutes avant de le voir apparaître.

Aragorn eut l'impression de se retrouver transporté des années auparavant, lors de son arrivée dans les Bois Dorés. Haldir était apparu, avec son armure et sa cape rouge, et avait empli l'espace de sa présence, sans un mot, juste en se tenant là, malgré la présence de la Dame et du Seigneur. Il n'était pas porteur de magie, n'avait pas la prestance de Galadriel et Celeborn. Mais il avait ce charisme qui attirait les regards. Lorsqu'il vous accordait son attention, il vous regardait droit dans les yeux et ce jusqu'à la fin de la conversation. La plupart du temps, c'était vous qui détourniez le regard, ne supportant pas les millénaires d'existence portés par les iris gris qui vous transperçait.

Malgré les années passées à le côtoyer, Aragorn se trouva presque tétanisé par l'aura écrasante qui émanait du Gardien de la Marche. Il se ressaisit rapidement et attendit que l'elfe se rapproche. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils en posant une main sur l'encolure du cheval.

« Souhaites-tu vraiment nous accompagner ? » demanda-t-il à la bête, qui secoua vigoureusement la tête en frappant le sol de son antérieur droit. « Très bien. »

Le guerrier se tourna vers son compagnon de route et lui indiqua d'un geste de grimper sur sa monture. Le rôdeur s'exécuta et l'elfe attendit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Vous avez de la chance. Asfaloth ne se laisse pas facilement monter, » déclara-t-il en resserrant sa ceinture et réajustant sa cape.

Le dúnedain écarquilla les yeux, puis réalisa ce que voulait dire la présence de l'animal à Caras Galadhon et l'inquiétude le saisit.

« Mais... pourquoi Asfaloth est-il en Lórien ? Où est Glorfindel ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'elfe releva la tête vers lui avec un regard étrange.

« Vous connaissez Glorfindel ? » s'enquit-il.

« Il est passé plusieurs fois par Imladris ces dernières décennies, » expliqua Aragorn. « La dernière fois, il a parlé d'essayer de retrouver les ents. C'était il y a huit ou neuf ans, je crois. Le Seigneur Elrond n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis. »

« Je vois, » déclara son interlocuteur en hochant la tête. « Effectivement, Glorfindel s'est rendu à Fangorn mais Asfaloth n'a pas voulu rentrer dans la forêt, » expliqua-t-il. « Alors Glorfindel l'a renvoyé ici. Nous non plus n'avons pas de nouvelles. »

Aragorn ne dit rien mais il vit le regard de l'elfe s'assombrir, avant que celui-ci pose sa main sur le chanfrein de l'étalon. Il hocha la tête avant de se mettre à courir. Le cheval le suivit sans que le rôdeur n'ait à lui donner le moindre ordre.

Asfaloth. L'un des chevaux les plus rapides de la Terre du Milieu. Il lui semblait bien qu'il le connaissait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se coucha sur l'encolure pour ralentir la bête le moins possibles, trouva son équilibre pour ne pas le gêner et glissa une main entre les crins soyeux. Il murmura un remerciement en sindarin et la bête s'ébroua avant d'accélérer un peu l'allure.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aragorn ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, mais clairement, quoi que ce soit, il avait eu tort. La vie à la frontière ressemblait diablement à la vie de rôdeur qu'il avait déjà expérimentée, exception faite de ne pas avoir à démonter le campement toutes les semaines pour changer de lieu.

Les elfes étaient douze par patrouille, plus le chef. Ils opéraient en trinômes, se répartissant en différents postes à l'orée de la forêt afin de couvrir l'intégralité de la frontière. Avec leur vue perçante, les points de surveillance se situaient tous les sept à huit kilomètres, selon l'agencement du terrain.

Les chefs de patrouille passaient chaque jour à chaque point d'observation. Chaque semaine, le Gardien de la Marche, ou Rúmil, passait à chaque poste frontière – il y en avait quatre, à chaque point cardinal – afin que le responsable lui fasse un rapport de la semaine écoulée.

Chaque poste d'observation portait un nom unique. Quatre points par poste, quatre postes, ils les avaient nommés de manière simple telle que Nord*2 ou Sud*3, afin de les différencier.

La plupart du temps, rien ne se passait, concrètement. Aragorn suivait le Capitaine dans ses déplacement et avait parfois l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie vu comme l'elfe ne lui portait aucune attention lorsque d'autres étaient présents.

Le gardien avait moins de temps à consacrer au rôdeur, mais son entraînement n'en était pas moins épuisant pour autant. Asfaloth était toujours avec eux, mais Haldir n'acceptait qu'il le monte seulement quand ils passaient d'un poste frontière à l'autre. Cela voulait dire qu'il passait des heures, chaque jour, à courir et grimper dans les mallorns, qui ne possédaient pas d'escaliers comme ceux de la ville, eux.

Les muscles de ses jambes l'avaient brûlé, les premières semaines. Sept mois plus tard, il commençait à croire qu'il avait fini par prendre le rythme.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'était une fin d'après-midi lorsqu'un cor résonna trois fois, quelque part derrière eux, alors qu'ils venaient de repartir du poste frontière nord.

« Asfaloth, demi-tour ! » s'exclama le rôdeur alors que Haldir était déjà parti en sens inverse.

Il ne vit pas le regard d'Haldir, mais toute sa posture s'était tendue. Aragorn failli se faire désarçonner par le changement de direction de sa monture alors que Haldir se mettait à courir plus vite que l'homme l'aie jamais vu faire. Il fit une rapide excuse à sa monture pour avoir dû s'agripper violemment à sa crinière alors que le cor se faisait entendre une seconde fois.

Quatre minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au poste de garde Nord*1.

« Rapport ! » s'exclama le Gardien.

« Des orcs approchent, Capitaine. Un groupe d'une vingtaine, mais un second groupe, un peu plus important, arrive à leur suite, » expliqua le chef de patrouille.

« Ont-il entendu le cor ? »

« Ils n'en donnent pas l'impression, » répondit-il.

Le Gardien hocha sèchement la tête et se tourna vers un des patrouilleurs.

« Très bien. Va chercher deux gardes Nord*4, ne laisse qu'un garde et le chef de patrouille en poste, » ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe disparut instantanément tant il partit rapidement, grimpant dans le mallorn le plus proche. Puis Haldir se tourna vers Aragorn.

« Faites de même avec Nord*2 et Nord*3, » ordonna-t-il. « Pendant ce temps, nous occuperons ces créatures de Morgoth. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous battre seul ! » s'exclama Aragorn, la main sur la garde de son épée.

« Vous vous battrez lorsque je l'aurai décidé ! » siffla le guerrier, le regard glacial. « Allez me chercher mes hommes ! »

« Je ne fuirai pas ! » ragea le dúnedain.

Le regard du Capitaine s'adoucit – très – légèrement.

« Je le sais parfaitement. Mais j'ai besoin de renforts. Je pourrais envoyer un des elfes ce de poste et vous garder ici, mais vous seriez moins efficace que lui, et surtout, il irait moins vite qu'Asfaloth. Alors allez ! »

« Pourquoi ne les appelez-vous pas au cor ? » insista le rôdeur.

« Mais parce que ça va alerter les orcs et nous perdrons l'effet de surprise ! » s'écria l'elfe à voix basse. « Allez-vous arrêter de discuter mes ordres ?! Par les Valar ! Si je demande quelque chose, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire ! Et je n'ai certainement pas à vous les expliquer ! Alors partez sur le champ où je vous renvoie à Caras Galadhon ! »

Les ailes du nez d'Aragorn frémirent de rage mais il posa rassembla ses rênes et se pencha sur l'encolure d'Asfaloth.

« Tu as entendu. Va, » demanda-t-il au cheval, qui partit au triple galop, slalomant entre les mallorns en faisant attention à ne pas faire passer son cavalier dans les branches basses et les buissons trop denses.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes. Les deux patrouilleurs de Nord*2 avaient entendu le cor et se tenaient prêts à partir. Aragorn leur résuma la situation en une phrase et ils filèrent sans demander leur reste. Nord*3 était trop loin pour avoir entendu le cor, mais ils entendirent le martèlement des sabots d'Asfaloth et le rôdeur n'eut pas à perdre de temps puisque deux gardes et le chef de patrouille vinrent à sa rencontre. Il résuma de nouveau la situation et emmena deux elfes avec lui.

Une dizaine de minutes après son départ, il était de retour avec les deux gardes Nord*3. Il sauta à bas de son cheval et posa une main sur son encolure.

« Reste caché Asfaloth. Ne prends pas de risque. Si ça devient trop dangereux, fuis. »

L'étalon recula dans la forêt en renâclant, sans le quitter des yeux. Elessar grimpa au premier mallorn qui passait pour pouvoir prendre un peu de hauteur et voir où en était la bataille.

Il ne lui fallu que trois secondes pour repérer Haldir, sa cape rouge virevoltant au rythme du combat. Six secondes de plus suffirent à le rassurer. L'elfe était bien trop rapide pour se laisser blesser.

Il passa donc en revue les neuf elfes – un des patrouilleurs était resté en hauteur pour surveiller les alentours – et grimaça en voyant qu'aucun ne semblait en difficulté. Non pas que ça l'embête. Au contraire, il était rassuré. Mais cela voulait surtout dire qu'il ne pourrait pas se justifier s'il allait combattre et il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct du Gardien. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer à la cité comme un enfant turbulent qu'on prive de loisir. Alors il patienta, se rongeant les sangs à chaque lame noire qui effleurait une tunique elfique. Le second groupe d'orcs déboula soudain.

« Renforts au nord est ! » cria le patrouilleur à ses frères d'armes, qui redoublèrent d'ardeur.

Finalement, il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour mettre à bas leurs ennemis. Ils rassemblèrent la cinquantaine de corps et y mirent le feu. Une odeur âcre et répugnante s'éleva. Haldir ordonna aux gardes de retourner à leurs postes, après les avoir félicité pour leur combat.

Il ordonna au chef de patrouille – qui était celui resté en vigie – de raccompagner les patrouilleurs des autres postes puis de prendre des nouvelles des autres trinômes et leur résumer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Aragorn regarda le ciel s'assombrir alors que le soir tombait.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Z'avez vu ? Pas de cliff. Je suis gentille, hein ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_

 _ **Kae**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Je suis DESOLEE. Bon, peut-être pas à ce point parce qu'on est réellement désolé que quelques fois dans une vie, Dieu merci, mais je m'en veux sincèrement de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, d'autant plus pour une fic terminée. Je vous épargnerai mes justification.**_

 _ **Je devrai reprendre une publication régulière. Malgré que je l'avais finie, j'ai modifié deux ou trois choses dans l'histoire, il faut donc que les chapitres 6 à 12 repassent par mes betas adorées.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire va continuer à vous plaire.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Haldir ordonna aux gardes de retourner à leurs postes, après les avoir félicité pour leur combat._

 _Il ordonna au chef de patrouille – qui était celui resté en vigie – de raccompagner les patrouilleurs des autres postes puis de prendre des nouvelles des autres trinômes et leur résumer ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 _Aragorn regarda le ciel s'assombrir alors que le soir tombait._

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les trinômes repartis – y compris Nord-1 qui avait retrouvé son poste d'observation à quelques mètres d'eux – Aragorn rejoignit le Gardien qui se trouvait au pied du bûcher, à deux cent mètres environ de l'orée de la forêt. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

« Rúmil m'avait dit que les orcs s'enhardissait, » marmonna soudain Haldir. « J'ai cru un instant qu'il n'avait pas eu de chance et qu'il y avait eu un pic d'activité durant sa garde, mais je ne peux que constater de mes yeux qu'il disait vrai. Ils arrivent par groupes et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. Il y a trois décades, ils étaient au plus une douzaine, et jamais plus de cinq ou six groupes par an. Ils étaient perdus et erraient en Terre du Milieu, essayant de trouver une horde à laquelle se rattacher. Ils sentaient les elfes à nos frontières et s'ils étaient appelés par la soif de sang et de chair fraîche, ils ne venaient cependant jamais nous défier, » raconta le guerrier, un peu plus grave qu'habituellement.

Aragorn leva les yeux vers lui et croisa un regard gris plus sombre que la normale.

« Aujourd'hui, ils passent chaque mois ou presque, par groupe de quinze ou vingt. Parfois bien plus, » soupira-t-il en désignant le tas devant eux du menton. « Nous n'arrivons pas à savoir où ils se dirigent et encore moins d'où ils viennent. La Dame pense qu'ils pouvaient chercher l'Unique, dont on dit qu'il a été perdu près de l'Anduin. Cependant, nous avons déjà parcouru les rives en long, en large et en travers, nous avons fouillé chaque recoin sans rien trouver. Et si nous, elfes n'avons rien eu, alors ce ne sont pas ces créatures sordides qui vont y arriver, » finit-il avec une grimace de mépris.

Le rôdeur ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête.

« J'admets avoir été étonné de ne pas vous voir croiser le fer, » reprit l'elfe un moment plus tard.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée, » avoua l'Homme avant de grimacer légèrement devant sa spontanéité.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son interlocuteur secouer la tête, le regard brillant d'une lueur qu'il n'arriva pas à définir.

« Cesserez-vous un jour de m'étonner, Estel ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée avec lui.

« Je ne comprends pas, » souffla-t-il.

Le Gardien se tourna vers lui et si Aragorn n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait du reflet des flammes dans ses iris, il aurait juré que son regard était brûlant.

« À chaque fois que je me dis que vous devenez ennuyeux, vous révélez une facette de vous que je ne connais pas, » admit-il avant de tourner de nouveau le regard sur les flammes. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas combattu tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il soudain, toute douceur oubliée.

Aragorn regarda les flammes à son tour et se perdit dans leur contemplation.

« Il n'y a pas qu'une réponse, » finit-il par lâcher.

« J'ai toute la nuit, » répliqua l'elfe, sa neutralité habituelle retrouvée.

Le dúnedain laissa échapper un rire.

« Je n'ai pas tant à dire, » souffla-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Premièrement, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide. Aucun d'entre vous. Et puis... je ne voulais pas désobéir à votre ordre. D'abord, parce que je n'ai pas à le faire, ensuite parce que je savais que vous alliez me renvoyer à la cité sinon, » finit-il, hésitant avant de renoncer à donner la dernière raison, la plus personnelle et la plus importante.

« Et enfin ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez dit _ensuite_. Ce qui sous-entend qu'il y avait une autre raison, que vous avez décidé, sous un prétexte quelconque, de ne pas me révéler, » expliqua l'elfe mi hautain, mi amusé.

« Tout à fait. J'ai décidé de ne pas le faire, » confirma Aragorn.

L'elfe soupira.

« Estel... »

« Que cela peut-il faire ? » demanda le rôdeur en se tournant vers lui.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez. Lors d'une prochaine bataille, en cas de nécessité, je dois être sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance, » répondit-il sèchement en plantant son regard dans le sien, bien loin de la douceur dont il avait fait preuve un instant plus tôt.

Aragorn serra les poings de frustration. L'argument était valable.

« Je ne pouvais pas défier votre autorité, Gardien de la Marche, » marmonna-t-il en se détournant. « Parce que ce serait piétiner le respect que j'éprouve pour vous, et vous mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de vos hommes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont envisageables. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et retourna sous le couvert des arbres, essayant d'oublier l'odeur de chair brûlée qui lui remplissait les narines, même s'il était loin du feu. Elle stagna dans l'air les deux jours suivants.

Ils repartirent au matin du troisième jour après l'attaque. Au bout d'une heure de trajet environ, Haldir stoppa sa course et invita Aragorn à descendre de sa monture. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Si je vous ai demandé de vous tenir à l'écart, c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais combattu aux côté de ces elfes. Je connais votre technique, parce que je vous entraîne, et peut-être arriverions-nous à former un binôme, » expliqua l'elfe.

« Vos gardes sont des combattants hors du commun, je ne poserais pas de problème, » rappela Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous savez, pour avoir regardé les entraînements des plus jeunes, que nous apprenons à nous battre les uns aux côtés des autres, vos réflexes seraient plus lents que les leurs et les gênerait, autant que leurs réactions rapide vous dérouteraient, » ajouta le Gardien, légèrement agacé.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez. Je n'ai pas passé trois années à vous entraîner en pure perte, » railla le guerrier en se remettant à courir

Les semaines suivantes, il y eut d'autres attaques. Systématiquement, le Gardien de la Marche mit son élève de côté, invoquant encore et toujours la même raison. Et Aragorn était une personne relativement résiliente, mais lorsqu'il fallait regarder les autres se battre à sa place, il ne pouvait se retenir très longtemps.

« Il est désagréable de se sentir traité comme un enfant à qui on interdit la salle d'arme, » lâcha-t-il, cynique alors qu'ils avaient fait une halte pour se restaurer en passant d'un poste de garde à l'autre.

« Dois-je vous rappeler mon âge et le vôtre, Estel ? » s'agaça l'elfe.

Il posa son lembas et se relevant du tronc où il était assis.

« Certainement pas. J'ai parfaitement conscience de vos quatre mille ans, Gardien de la Marche, » grogna le rôdeur.

« Quatre mille quatre vingt seize, » soyez précis.

Aragorn inspira lentement pour s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier que je suis un Homme et que pour ceux de ma race je suis un adulte depuis quelques décennies. »

« Cela ne change pas le fait que– »

« Si, » coupa sèchement le rôdeur en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, mais le guerrier en fit autant et il se retrouva les yeux en face de ceux de l'elfe. « Je n'ai peut-être pas toutes vos connaissances, ni votre souplesse, ni votre discrétion naturelle. Mais je vous rappellerai que si je suis ici, c'est parce qu'aucun elfe d'Imladris ne pouvait plus rien m'apprendre. Et il me semble que vous leur portez un respect dont vous ne me gratifiez pas. Vous ne voulez pas me voir combattre à vos côtés pour une raison que j'ignore, très bien ! Mais arrêtez de me sortir toujours la même excuse ! Si vous le vouliez vraiment, vous me laisseriez me joindre à l'un ou l'autre des trinômes lorsqu'ils s'entraînent ! » débita-t-il sur le même ton.

Ils se firent face plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot. Finalement, l'elfe se détourna sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le regard neutre.

« Avez-vous fini de manger ? » demanda-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le rôdeur n'insista pas. De toute manière, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Son instructeur avait le dernier mot. Il se contenta de ramasser les lembas qui restaient, les rangea dans la sacoche de la selle d'Asfaloth et mis le pied à l'étrier. Ils repartirent en silence.

Les semaines continuèrent à défiler, sans attaque, mais sans qu'Aragorn s'entraîne avec les autres elfes pour autant. Le gardien continuait de le faire travailler lorsqu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire deux ou trois fois par semaine. Leurs rapports n'avaient pas changé d'un iota depuis l'emportement du rôdeur. Ce dernier avait pensé que l'elfe le recadrerait sèchement, voire le renverrait à Caras Galadhon, mais leur routine resta identique.

Le rôdeur, gêné de son coup d'éclat, mais refusant de s'excuser, s'éloigna progressivement de l'elfe. Il se retrouva donc isolé et pourtant étouffé par la présence des autres gardes. Lorsqu'il pensait qu'il allait devoir tenir encore trois années, il se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas rentrer de lui-même à la cité en douce et fuir loin. Très loin.

C'était un soir comme les autres. Ils étaient assis autour du feu après le repas. Les discussions des cinq elfes autour de lui – le trinôme, le chef de patrouille et le Gardien – parut soudain lui exploser aux oreilles. Avec l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer, il se leva aussi paisiblement qu'il le put et s'éloigna d'un bon pas.

Il quitta la sûreté des arbres pour aller marcher un peu dans la plaine, laissant son esprit dériver sur les potentielles destinations des orcs – c'était soit ça, soit repenser aux quelques discussion intéressantes qu'il avait partagées avec Haldir et qui commençait à lui manquer assez pour qu'il en rêve la nuit.

Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité, la forêt était loin derrière lui et il n'y voyait presque rien. Il soupira et s'obligea à retourner vers les arbres. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, il finit par entrevoir la cape du Gardien se mouvoir légèrement à quelque mètres de lui.

« Si vous m'avez appelé, je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Capitaine, » déclara-t-il en continuant sa route en direction de la forêt.

« J'ai cru que vous alliez vous effondrer lorsque vous nous avez laissés, » lâcha l'elfe. « J'ai simplement voulu m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'assistance. »

Surpris par le ton de l'elfe qui n'était pas aussi neutre que d'habitude, il se rapprocha assez pour pouvoir observer son regard. Et effectivement, il y avait un fond d'inquiétude.

« Allez-vous bien, Estel ? » insista le Gardien. « Voilà quelques semaines que vous êtes plus taciturne, que vous parlez moins. »

Le rôdeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Forcément. Il l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait spécialement cherché à être discret non plus.

« Il n'y a rien de spécial, » assura Aragorn, tranquillement. « Je suis simplement un solitaire, qui n'a pas l'habitude de vivre entouré de tant de gens. »

« Pourtant, vous avez vécu à Imladris, » rappela-t-il.

« Mais là-bas, une place a été faite pour moi, lorsque j'étais enfant. Et puis suis le Seigneur Elrond a été un Homme il y a longtemps de cela. Il s'en est assez rappelé pour comprendre ma manière d'agir et m'éduquer au mieux, » raconta le dúnedain, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

« Vous pensez que vous n'avez pas de place dans les Bois Dorés ? » siffla soudain l'elfe, de la rage dans le regard et dans la voix.

Aragorn haussa les épaules, refusant de sur-réagir à la colère de l'elfe – totalement irraisonnée, soit dit en passant.

« Ne faites pas semblant d'être offusqué, Gardien de la Marche. J'ai été reçu de la manière la plus courtoise qui soit et vous savez pertinemment que j'en suis profondément reconnaissant au Seigneur Celeborn, à la Dame et à vous-même. Mais je ne suis pas destiné à rester en Lórien pour le reste de mes jours, » rappela-t-il d'un ton neutre qui contrastait avec la flamme rageuse dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Il refusa de penser que les rôles étaient inversés par rapport à leur dernière discussion, lorsque lui-même s'était énervé contre Haldir, ou que le reste de ses jours seraient bien plus long que prévu grâce à la Pierre-Elfe.

« Cet état de fait se voit au quotidien. Après vous, la personne que j'ai le plus côtoyé et avec qui j'ai eu le plus de conversation sérieuse est votre frère. Je n'ai jamais discuté de quoi que ce soit avec vos gardes et c'est normal parce que pour eux, je fais office d'animal de compagnie. J'ai peine à retenir leur noms. La réalité est que je ne me lie avec personne parce personne ne cherche à se lier à moi. Parce qu'une décennie pour un elfe n'est rien. Ne croyez pas que je m'en plains. Je trouve simplement de quoi m'occuper et les jours passent. »

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, en silence.

« Je suis navré, » déclara Haldir sombrement. « J'ai oublié mon statut d'hôte et cela est impardonnable. »

« Allons, c'est moi qui ai choisi de m'éloigner, ne pensez pas à cela. Ce n'est pas important, » le rassura le rôdeur.

« Alors vous reconnaissez que vous avez cherché à vous éloigner, » releva le Gardien.

Aragorn ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, ne sachant que dire. Il avait été pris à son propre piège, quand bien même Haldir n'avait pas cherché à ce qu'il se contredise.

« Apparemment, » marmonna-t-il après un instant de silence.

Le guerrier se rapprocha encore d'un pas. Il commençait à se trouver un peu trop près, de l'avis d'Aragorn.

« À l'aveni– » commença-t-il avant de se figer, tournant la tête de tous côtés. « Orcs ! » souffla-t-il à voix basse avant de se figer.

Puis il fixa le rôdeur, le regard remplit d'inquiétude, alors que sa main se saisissait du cor pendu à sa ceinture.

« Ils arrivent, » expliqua l'elfe si bas que le dúnedain dut se rapprocher pour coller son oreille à sa bouche. « Vous allez courir sans bruit vers la forêt, pour gagner le plus de temps possible. À l'instant où ils vous remarqueront, je sonnerai le cor. Vous vous précipiterez sous le couvert des arbres sans plus vous soucier d'être discret. Mes hommes sauront vous protéger. Je resterai là pour les attirer le temps que vous soyez à l'abri. »

« J'ai compris, » murmura-t-il.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda l'elfe sur le même ton.

Aragorn secoua négativement la tête alors que son cœur s'emballait.

« Il en est hors de question, » refusa-t-il en rassemblant tout le calme qu'il possédait encore.

Le regard de l'elfe ne passa même pas par la case agacée. Il alla directement de inquiet à furieux. Littéralement furieux. Comme Aragorn n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. Le rôdeur posa une main sur sa bouche avant même qu'il puisse l'ouvrir pour exprimer son désaccord et il vit les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquiller d'outrage devant tant de familiarité.

« Écoutez-moi plutôt, » le coupa-t-il sèchement, toujours en murmurant. « Nous allons avancer _tous les deux_ vers la forêt. Vous êtes bien plus discrets, ils ne vous remarqueront pas de toute manière. Lorsqu'ils nous auront remarqués, vous sonnerez le cor et nous ne fuirons pas mais attendrons les renforts en nous battant. Sinon nous allons les attirer trop près des arbres et la magie de la Lórien en sera affectée. »

Ce fut à son interlocuteur de secouer la tête, repoussant violemment la main qui le bâillonnait.

« C'est hors de question, » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure glacial.

« Quelle autre solution voyez-vous ? Vous êtes forts, mais pas au point d'affronter une troupe d'orcs à vous tout seul. Vous avez dit que vous sauriez vous battre avec moi ! » s'énerva l'Homme en tentant de ne pas parler trop fort, en agrippant le col de la tunique de l'elfe. « Nous pouvons tenir ! _Je_ peux tenir ! » ragea-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Haldir.

Ce dernier le repoussa lentement, leur regard toujours vissé dans celui de l'autre.

« Nous sommes en train de perdre du temps, » murmura-t-il, le regard troublé.

Aragorn abattit sa dernière carte.

« Alors cessez de chercher un moyen de m'envoyer à l'abri. Les gardes vont croire que vous n'avez pas réussi à me former, » souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné en voyant l'œil droit du blond agité d'un tic.

« Avancez, je vous couvre, » ordonna-t-il.

Ils parcoururent précisément trente-neuf pas – il leur en restait environ trois cent – lorsque la main de l'elfe se posa dans le creux des reins du rôdeur, qui se figea.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose ! » grogna une voix à moins de dix mètres d'eux, sur leur droite.

Aragorn sentit un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourir l'échine. La main dans son dos se fit plus présente et il tourna la tête pour plonger dans le regard rassurant d'Haldir, qui pensait qu'il avait peur. Il laissa un sourire carnassier fendre son visage et l'excitation transparaître dans son regard afin de le rassurer. La main se crispa alors qu'Haldir levait les yeux au ciel.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, se demandant s'ils devaient tenter d'avancer encore un peu. Mais les pas se rapprochèrent. Il y en avait beaucoup. Trop, clairement. Les autres devraient rappliquer vite. Très vite. Le regard de l'elfe se durcit alors qu'il plongeait dans les yeux bleus-gris du rôdeur, partagé entre l'envie de tuer ces créatures et l'inquiétude pour l'homme.

Le dúnedain ne fut pas agacé par l'angoisse d'Haldir. Il la comprenait, un peu trop bien. Il ressentait la même envers l'elfe. Au contraire, il tenta de le rassurer par le regard, autant qu'il le put. Il lui fit passer toute sa détermination et la confiance qu'il avait en son maître d'arme. C'est vrai, il ne voyait pas à trois mètres, mais les orcs non plus, et le Capitaine et les gardes seraient avantagés.

Haldir serra soudainement la mâchoire et monta trois doigts entre leurs deux visages. Il en abaissa un, puis un second, en prenant son cor. Lorsqu'il baissa le troisième, il se redressa et souffla trois coups rapides en même temps qu'Aragorn tirait son épée, se jetait en avant et plongeait la lame dans un premier corps qui s'effondra dans un gargouillement.

Il y eut des rugissements autour d'eux, et il sut que les gardes avaient commencé à tirer. Il réalisa qu'ils devaient avoir repéré les orcs et avaient attendu le signal de leur chef pour agir.

Et ce fut le chaos. Il attaqua, para, esquiva et attaqua encore et encore, durant ce qu'il lui parut être des heures. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se laissa guider au bruit plus qu'à la vue pour se rapprocher de Haldir que les combats avaient éloigné de lui.

Le dúnedain entendit soudain des cris de douleur un peu plus loin. Il comprit que les carquois des deux gardes étaient vides et qu'ils étaient venus leur prêter main forte à l'épée. Le rôdeur ne réfléchissait plus. Il agissait instinctivement, ayant partiellement conscience que les deux gardes étaient un peu plus loin sur sa droite, devant lui, et Haldir quelque part derrière.

Et puis une lueur orangée vacillante apparut et disparut, avant qu'un cri d'agonie ne jaillisse en même temps que la lueur se rallumait et le rôdeur comprit qu'au moins un autre trinôme de gardes venait d'arriver et tirait des flèches enflammées sur leurs ennemis.

Le soulagement de savoir que des alliés arrivaient dut pousser les gardes déjà présents à se relâcher. Ou peut-être que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ou peut-être encore était-ce un mélange des deux. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison au fait qu'il se retrouva soudain propulsé en arrière, atterrissant durement sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put mais trois orcs se jetaient déjà sur lui. Il réussit à en tuer deux mais le troisième lui arracha son épée et le bloqua à terre pendant qu'un de ses camarades enfonçait un coutelas dans sa cuisse. Il lâcha un cri étouffé, ne voulant pas déconcentrer les elfes autour de lui.

Il fit face aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Mais la promesse de mort qu'il lut dans le regard de l'orc était inébranlable et la poigne qui se resserrait autour de son cou aurait été suffisante pour le convaincre qu'il était en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà voilà. Je vais m'esquiver avant de recevoir une flèche entre les deux yeux, hein ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_

 _ **Kae**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du « Seigneur des Anneaux » appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 ** _Bonjour,_**

 ** _Voilà enfin la suite !_**

 ** _En remettant la fin du chapitre précédent, je me suis dit (une fois de plus) que je ne suis vraiment pas gentille avec vous de vous avoir coupé à cet endroit et vous avoir fait autant attendre. Vraiment, toutes mes excuses._**

 _ **La relation entre nos deux zouaves continue à évoluer, au rythme d'une limace asthmatique à reculons, mais elle avance, je vous le jure.**_

 _ **Et oui, j'ai modifié le titre. Parce que "shadows" n'était pas assez fort à mon goût, et par contrainte d'écriture (vous comprendrez ce dont je parle plus tard, promis). Donc "darkness".**_

 _ **Allez, je vous laisse lire.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **lizs, pixxxs** _ **,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **RAR Guests**

Lizs : Non. Je n'ai JAMAIS de pitié pour le lecteur. Mouhahahaha. Enfin, de temps à autres, je fais une fin de chapitre mois méchante, et des scènes moins drama. Mais il ne faut pas trop en abuser, sinon le lecteur n'a plus ce petit frisson de "à quel sauce va-t-elle me manger avec ce nouveau chapitre".

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Le soulagement de savoir que des alliés arrivaient dut pousser les gardes déjà présents à se relâcher. Ou peut-être que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ou peut-être encore était-ce un mélange des deux. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison au fait qu'il se retrouva soudain propulsé en arrière, atterrissant durement sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put mais trois orcs se jetaient déjà sur lui. Il réussit à en tuer deux mais le troisième lui arracha son épée et le bloqua à terre pendant qu'un de ses camarades enfonçait un coutelas dans sa cuisse. Il lâcha un cri étouffé, ne voulant pas déconcentrer les elfes autour de lui._

 _Il fit face aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Mais la promesse de mort qu'il lut dans le regard de l'orc était inébranlable et la poigne qui se resserrait autour de son cou aurait été suffisante pour le convaincre qu'il était en train de vivre ses derniers instants._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Des points noirs commencèrent à danser dans le champ de vision d'Aragorn.

« Non ! » entendit-il Haldir gronder avec une telle rage dans la voix que le rôdeur en frémit.

Trois ou quatre secondes plus tard, l'orc qui l'étranglait était décapité et les quatre qui arrivaient sur lui connurent le même sort. L'elfe se plaça au dessus de lui et fit tournoyer son épée en se replaçant sur ses appuis. Aragorn capta le regard du guerrier alors qu'il attendait le prochain ennemi qui se jetterait sur eux. Il pensait l'avoir vu furieux auparavant mais il n'en était rien. A cet instant, le Gardien de la Marche aurait pu tous les tuer s'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un à protéger. Et ce quelqu'un était _lui_ , Aragorn. Un frisson le parcourut, mais ce n'était pas de peur et encore moins de froid.

Le rôdeur s'autorisa cinq secondes de récupération.

« Aidez-moi à me relever, » souffla-t-il.

Le Gardien ne discuta même pas. Il se contenta de fléchir une jambe et de tendre sa main vers lui, le regard fixé sur les orcs autour d'eux qui hésitaient à reprendre le combat après avoir vu leurs congénères se faire exterminer aussi violemment. Aragorn s'empara de la main et l'elfe le remit sur ses pieds d'une traction puissante.

Le dúnedain se stabilisa dans un grognement de douleur, crispant ses doigts autour de la dague dans sa cuisse alors que le guerrier parait un coup d'épée. Les orcs recommençaient à les attaquer.

Sa propre épée perdue, le rôdeur tira hors de leurs fourreaux les lames accrochées entre les omoplates de l'elfe et se plaça dos à dos avec lui, tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas mal à la cuisse.

« Je vous en prie, vous pouvez emprunter mes dagues, c'est demandé si poliment, » railla le Gardien sur le ton de la conversation.

Le rôdeur se figea une demi-seconde devant cette attitude de son instructeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais leva les deux lames et les croisa à hauteur de ses yeux pour parer un coup qui était destiné à lui fendre la tête en deux de haut en bas.

« Merci, Capitaine, » répondit-il d'un ton mielleux tout en balançant un coup de pieds dans le ventre de l'orc, se faisant le plier en deux – et se faisant très mal à la cuisse – et l'achevant en plantant la dague dans la nuque de la créature. « Il est vrai que votre générosité n'a d'égal que vos capacités au combat, et ce n'est pas peu dire. »

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Navré, » lâcha l'elfe d'une voix tout sauf désolée en extrayant sa lame de la poitrine d'un orc, le repoussant du pied.

Mais Aragorn était certain que le coup de coude n'avait rien à voir avec le combat et tout avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je suis blessé, » rappela-t-il en embrochant lui-même un orc et en décapitant un second dans la foulée.

« Je crois que les deux créatures que vous venez de tuer vous répondraient que vous n'en êtes pas moins dangereux, » répliqua son interlocuteur avant de _littéralement_ ricaner.

Le rôdeur ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres. Une chaleur inattendue se répandit dans sa poitrine, qu'il accueillit avec joie.

Malheureusement, l'amusement fut de courte durée.

« Draën ! » cria un des gardes.

Aragorn tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et vit avec horreur un bras elfique ensanglanté s'effondrer au sol... désolidarisé du reste du corps lui appartenant. Un hurlement de douleur déchira l'air et le rôdeur ne réfléchit même pas. Il oublia le coutelas encore planté dans sa cuisse. Il pensa à Haldir dans son dos, mais le Capitaine avait su se débrouiller seul jusque là et il continuerait de le faire. Il se jeta en avant, tuant ennemi après ennemi. A l'instar de lui-même, tous les elfes se regroupèrent progressivement autour du blessé, Haldir compris. Un second cri de douleur jaillit et le dúnedain vit du coin de l'œil un second corps s'effondrer.

Il prit un nouveau coup d'épée dans la cuisse, à quelques centimètres du coutelas. Ce n'était qu'une cuisante estafilade mais il s'effondra à quelques mètres de l'amputé. Il se redressa en serrant les dents et se traîna jusqu'à l'elfe.

« Draën ! Vous m'entendez ? » l'interpella-t-il.

Le garde tourna la tête vers lui, le regard voilé de douleur, incapable de quelque réaction que ce soit. Le rôdeur ne réfléchit pas. Il passa la main dans son cou et enleva la Pierre-Elfe, la posa sur l'épaule blessée et commença à réciter des charmes de guérison. Il devait stopper l'écoulement du sang, sinon l'elfe ne survivrait pas. Il ne se préoccupa plus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il faisait confiance aux gardes pour protéger ceux qui étaient tombés – dont il faisait partie.

Il continua à murmurer des mots guérisseurs, en boucle. Sa tête se fit de plus en plus lourde, et il faillit lâcher la gemme. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il s'arrêta avant de s'épuiser totalement. Le sang ne coulait plus du moignon, c'était le principal. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté et repassa tant bien que mal le collier autour de son cou, glissant le pendentif tâché de sang sous sa tunique. Il leva un peu la tête, cherchant il ne savait quoi. Il ne s'autorisa à perdre conscience que lorsqu'il vit une étoffe rouge virevolter à moins d'un mètre de lui.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il faisait jour. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il se trouvait. C'est en sentant des résidus de magie courir dans sa cuisse que tout lui revint. Il papillonna des paupières et se redressa violemment.

« Draën ?! » s'exclama-t-il, sans savoir de qui il parlait ou à qui il s'adressait.

« Je vais vivre, » répondit une voix faible sur sa droite.

Il découvrit qu'ils étaient toujours au poste-frontière, mais à l'intérieur de la forêt, allongés sur des lits de camp. La mémoire lui revint progressivement. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'échanger un regard grave avant qu'un léger bruit se fasse entendre et qu'Haldir saute du mallorn au-dessus d'eux pour se laisser tomber entre les deux lits.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda le Gardien à l'autre elfe.

« Ça va aller, Capitaine, » assura-t-il avec un sourire brave mais le regard rempli de tristesse.

Le Gardien hocha la tête et serra doucement l'épaule intacte du blessé qui ne pourrait plus jamais être garde, avant de se tourner vers le dúnedain.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Fatigué, » avoua le rôdeur.

« Alors dormez, » ordonna l'elfe de son habituel regard sans émotion et il ne songea même pas à protester.

Il se rallongea, jeta un dernier regard à l'elfe blessé, et ferma les paupières. Pris d'une impulsion, il les rouvrit brutalement et croisa les yeux du Capitaine qui était toujours posé sur lui. Mais le regard gris clair était tout sauf calme. Un mélange de peur et de colère dansait dans les iris. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il resta juste accroché à ce regard, tentant de le rassurer comme il pouvait. Lorsque la tempête se calma un peu, il ne lutta plus et se laissa de nouveau emporter par l'inconscience.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le rôdeur s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Draën fut monté sur Asfaloth et accompagné par son trinôme jusqu'à Caras Galadhon. En attendant le trinôme de remplacement, Haldir et son élève veilleraient.

Quant au rôdeur, la Pierre-Elfe avait fait son travail et à part la blessure infligée par le coutelas qui était encore un peu douloureuse bien que refermée, il se portait bien. Pour être exact, Haldir affirmait que l'Elessar avait fait son travail. Néanmoins, Aragorn connaissait les pouvoirs de la Pierre. Et ils n'étaient pas _aussi_ efficaces.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, ils rangèrent les lits de camps, brûlèrent les linges tachés de sang et restèrent un moment à contempler les flammes. Aragorn fut une fois encore interpellé par la manière dont Haldir fixait le bûcher.

« Les aimez-vous ou les détestez-vous ? » interrogea-t-il son instructeur qui se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Les flammes. Le feu. »

« Pourquoi ne me laisseraient-elles pas indifférentes ? » demanda l'elfe en reposant son regard sur le foyer.

« Parce que vous restez des heures devant, » expliqua le rôdeur avec un sourire léger. « Au début, j'ai pensé que vous regardiez simplement les corps de vos ennemis se consumer. Mais en ce moment, il n'y a pas de corps. Il n'y a rien qui justifie que vous restiez là. Sauf si elles vous fascinent. Reste à savoir si c'est parce que vous ne les aimez pas ou l'inverse, » expliqua-t-il sur un ton très doux, pour ne pas le braquer.

L'elfe le regarda quelques secondes.

« Vous êtes observateur, Elessar, » lâcha-t-il seulement.

Le rôdeur comprit rapidement que l'elfe ne lui donnerait pas de réponse. Voyant que son interlocuteur semblait dans de bonnes dispositions, il tenta de continuer la conversation.

« Capitaine, qui m'a soigné ? » demanda-t-il.

De nouveau, l'elfe le regarda.

« Vous êtes observateur, oui, » répéta le Gardien, sans un mot de plus.

Aragorn ne chercha pas à avoir plus de réponse. L'elfe ne s'était pas braqué, c'était déjà bien.

Ils retournèrent sous le couvert des arbres seulement lorsqu'il ne resta que des cendres.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils prirent place en haut d'un mallorn, caché dans les branches, le temps que le trinôme arrive, ce qui prendrait encore des heures.

« À qui êtes-vous loyal, Estel ? » demanda soudainement le Gardien dans un murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le silence.

Le rôdeur prit le temps de réfléchir.

« À mes amis, » finit-il par répondre. « Ils ne sont pas légions, ça me simplifie les choses, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Et à moi ? » continua l'elfe.

Le rôdeur se figea un instant.

« Bien entendu, Capitaine. Je pensais que votre question était plutôt générale. Mais si vous demandiez "en cet instant, à qui suis-je loyal", j'aurais répondu "vous", sans une hésitation, » répliqua-t-il avec un peu trop de force à son goût.

Le guerrier croisa son regard et ne s'en détacha pas, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« J'ai besoin d'être sûr, Elessar, » insista-t-il. « Je ne peux pas avoir le moindre doute. »

Et enfin, Aragorn compris.

« Vous me demandez si je serais capable de mourir pour vous ? » l'interrogea-t-il et il sentit Haldir lutter pour ne pas détourner le regard.

L'elfe multimillénaire qui voulait détourner les yeux de l'Homme pas même centenaire. Aragorn aurait tout vu.

« Oui, » répondit l'instructeur dans un souffle.

« La réponse me paraît évidente, non ? J'ai manqué de mourir plus d'une fois, notamment pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, en protégeant Draën et Eliën, » rappela-t-il

« Peut-être aviez-vous mal évalué les risques ? » proposa le Gardien.

« Certainement pas. Les chances n'étaient pas grandes, mais elles existaient. Et je n'allais pas laisser un elfe se vider de son sang alors que j'avais la gemme sur moi, » finit-il en marmonnant.

« Vous m'avez laissé me débrouiller seul. »

« Parce que vous en aviez la capacité, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas des autres. Je savais que je n'allais pas renverser le cours de la bataille à moi tout seul, mais je pouvais offrir un soutien. »

« Vous êtes prêt à donner votre vie pour mes gardes, donc, » récapitula-t-il.

Le dúnedain secoua la tête.

« Pardonnez mon impertinence, mais vous tournez en rond, là. Dois-je le répéter ? Le jurer ? Faire couler mon sang ? » demanda-t-il avec une certaine provocation dans le regard, en sortant un couteau de chasse de sa botte.

Il enroula sa main droite autour de la lame, le tranchant contre sa paume, et tint le manche de la main gauche. Puis il releva les yeux vers Haldir, qui s'était figé.

« Aragorn, » souffla-t-il, utilisant pour la première fois son prénom, et quelque chose remua au fond des entrailles du rôdeur. « Ne faites-pas cela, » demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.

« Pourquoi ? Vous doutez de ma loyauté, Capitaine. Je trouve cela blessant, mais compréhensible. Je n'ai pas encore prouvé ma valeur, et je ne suis pas un galadhrim. Mais vous savez que je suis un homme de parole. Et si je jure, peut-être serez-vous convaincu de mon engagement envers vous, » finit-il en commençant à tirer le manche vers le bas.

Les mains du gardien se saisirent de celles du rôdeur et les immobilisa.

« Vous ne _pouvez pas_ faire ce serment ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. « Si vous le faites, vous ne pourrez vous en défaire ! Si le futur nous offre la possibilité d'éradiquer le mal, alors vous reprendrez le trône du Gondor. Vous ne _pouvez pas vous permettre_ d'être potentiellement débiteur de– d'être _mon_ débiteur, » finit-il, gêné.

Le rôdeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touché et amusé.

« Si ce que vous dites se concrétise, vous n'utiliserez jamais ce serment, vous m'en libérerez, » déclara-t-il avec sérénité.

Le guerrier le lâcha et se recula, son masque neutre de nouveau en place.

« Rangez cette lame, » ordonna-t-il et le dúnedain obéit.

Il sentit un filet de sang couler dans sa main et tenta de la cacher mais l'œil d'aigle de Haldir le capta.

« Donnez-moi ça, » soupira-t-il en tendant le bras

Aragorn n'essaya même pas de refuser. Il présenta sa main blessée, paume vers le haut. Le Gardien plaça la sienne par-dessus, sans la toucher, et murmura des mots de guérison, les yeux fermés.

La plaie occasionna un picotement en se refermant que le rôdeur ne ressentit même pas. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du visage en face de lui. Le visage de l'elfe était totalement détendu, ses paupières fermées cachaient son regard trop souvent dénué d'émotion, ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme des mots et les ailes de son nez se gonflaient et se rétractaient lentement, au rythme de sa respiration.

Finalement, il posa sa main sur celle du rôdeur, en murmurant les derniers mots. Il la laissa en place quelques secondes, prenant de profondes respirations, le temps que la magie qu'il avait appelée se dissipe dans l'air.

Aragorn eut la confirmation dont il avait besoin. Les résidus de magie qui couraient le long de sa plaie étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait ressenti dans sa cuisse en se réveillant. C'était donc bien le Capitaine qui avait refermé sa plaie à la cuisse.

« Merci de m'avoir guéri, » murmura-t-il.

Haldir ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard du dúnedain, qui dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour garder son calme.

Fini le regard neutre. Pour la première fois, il eut le droit de voir l'elfe, derrière le Capitaine. L'Être qui ressentait, derrière la carapace de neutralité. Et il put voir de l'affection, de la peur, du doute et du chagrin.

Il aurait voulu poser sa main par-dessus celle du Gardien mais il eut peur de briser le moment. Il aurait même voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'avait pas à traverser les difficultés en ne s'appuyant jamais sur personne, mais il n'osa même pas aller au bout de sa pensée. Il ne connaissait pas réellement sa vie, il ne pouvait prétendre savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Lentement, paisiblement, presque, le Gardien le relâcha et s'assit sur la branche sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Il cala son dos contre le tronc massif et invita d'un regard le dúnedain à l'imiter.

Aragorn s'installa sur la branche à sa droite et les heures suivante défilèrent dans le calme.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Il est possible que j'aie commis une erreur, » déclara l'elfe paisiblement au bout d'un temps indéterminé. « Vous avez raison, vous êtes bien évidemment un adulte. Et– Ce n'est même pas réellement le problème. J'attendais de vous que vous agissiez comme un elfe, comme un de mes gardes était censé le faire, » continua-t-il. « Mais vous êtes un Homme, et je dois m'y adapter. »

Aragorn lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le guerrier avait laissé sa tête partir en arrière, l'appuyant contre le tronc, et avait fermé les yeux. Il se demanda à quel point l'elfe n'était pas en train de réfléchir à voix haute. N'osant l'interrompre, il cala sa propre tête dans la même position et attendit qu'il reprenne.

« Lors des prochaines batailles, nous essaierons de combattre en binôme, » continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe.

Aragorn crut qu'il allait tomber de sa branche tant il sursauta fort et il se rattrapa à l'écorce du mallorn pour se stabiliser.

« Mais pour cela, il va falloir que nous nous entraînions, » continua-t-il sans relever alors qu'il l'avait _forcément_ entendu bondir. « Au lieu de nos sessions d'entraînement habituelles, nous combattrons le trinôme avec lequel nous nous trouvons. »

Et il s'arrêta là, sans un mot de plus. Aragorn attendit, pourtant. Mais rien ne vint. Il ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir le regard que l'elfe lui envoyait ou si, au contraire, il ne le regardait pas.

« Merci, Capitaine, » souffla-t-il.

« Je vous l'ai dit, Elessar. Je ne vous aurai pas formé pour rien, » rappela Haldir.

Le rôdeur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Haldir n'acceptait rien venant des autres. Pas même des remerciements.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot du reste de la journée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les mois suivants, tout changea pour le rôdeur alors qu'en réalité, il ne passait que quatre fois deux heures par semaines avec trois autres elfes. Mais au-delà des entraînements, ils discutaient tactique durant les repas, ils s'échangeaient des bottes secrètes et finalement, il se fit une place parmi les gardes. Il n'en était pas un, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru il était respecté, rien que par le fait que le Capitaine lui-même l'ait pris comme élève, puis comme binôme. Certains gardes ne comprenaient pas, Fëanor – celui qui lui avait pointé une flèche entre les deux yeux le jour de son arrivée – le premier, mais Haldir l'avait sèchement remis à sa place et depuis, le chef de patrouille ignorait simplement le rôdeur. Le Capitaine n'en était clairement pas satisfait mais ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils venaient de tuer une autre troupe d'orc, la première depuis sept mois, composée de huit individus seulement. Tous s'étaient mis à espérer que les forces du mal se résignaient. Aucun n'y croyait réellement, mais ça faisait du bien de l'imaginer. Alors Haldir avait autorisé le chef de patrouille à sortir du miruvor, le vin elfique, à la grande joie de ses soldats – si tant est que les elfes puissent faire montre d'une _grande_ joie.

Aragorn fit attention à ne pas trop boire, mais même avec sa constitution de dúnedain et la Pierre-Elfe, il finit par avoir la tête qui tourne. Il souhaita donc bonne soirée à ses compagnons et se dirigea vers sa couche. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en toute logique dans la plaine, à déambuler sans faire attention où ses pas le menaient. Ce ne fut que lorsque son nez fut agressé par l'odeur âcre désormais reconnaissable entre toutes de l'odeur de la chair d'orc calcinée qu'il se stoppa.

En relevant les yeux, il découvrit quelques mètres de lui, devant le bûcher, Haldir.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu quitter les gardes, tout à l'heure, » avoua le rôdeur d'une voix plus traînante que d'habitude.

« Je suis étonné que vous distinguiez encore vos pieds, » ricana l'elfe d'une manière tout à fait inhabituelle et le dúnedain comprit que lui aussi était un peu éméché.

« Tout de même, » protesta-t-il, avant de se taire, ne sachant comment lancer une conversation.

Le regard du rôdeur se perdit dans les flammes. Il pensa aux orcs, à leur destination, au mal qui grognait doucement en Mordor, et à l'anneau.

« Vous aviez raison, » reprit-il tout à coup avant de se figer.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Pourquoi avait-il dit– ? Il pria les Valar pour que l'elfe ne relève pas, mais c'était sans compter son caractère naturel, un peu exacerbé par l'alcool.

« Par rapport à ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est-à-dire que je n'ai que rarement tort. »

Aragorn ricana à son tour avant que son visage et son regard ne laissent transparaître toutes les inquiétudes qui le minaient. Il regretterait sûrement le lendemain d'avoir parlé, mais il ressentait un tel besoin d'évoquer ses doutes...

« Le premier jour– soir. Vous m'avez dit– vous avez compris que j'avais peur de l'anneau. Et c'est vrai. Il me terrorise. Je sens au plus profond de moi que je ne saurais résister à son pouvoir s'il venait à entrer en ma possession. »

Il soupira profondément.

« Je veux qu'il soit retrouvé pour être détruit et j'ai conscience que seule la forge qui l'a créé pourra l'anéantir, mais dans le même temps, cela l'exposera. La rumeur se répandra que l'Unique a réapparu. Il sera pourchassé, il ne cessera de tenter de revenir à son maître. Et puis, qui pourra trouver la force de le porter jusqu'en Mordor ? » débita-t-il d'une seule traite.

Le silence qui s'étira rendit le rôdeur de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes sage, Elessar, » finit par répondre l'elfe en utilisant le nom qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. « Et vous portez les peurs d'un homme sage. Si l'anneau devait venir à vous, je sais que vous prendriez les bonnes décisions. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude pour cela. »

Les paroles de l'elfe l'apaisèrent de manière incompréhensible, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il se contenta de laisser la sensation l'envahir.

Il hocha la tête et le silence revint.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _C'est mieux non, comme fin de chapitre ?_**

 ** _Et qu'est-ce que j'aime saouler mes personnages. Je devrais le faire plus souvent, ça m'aiderait à débloquer des non-dits XD... bon, ok, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un elfe millénaire impassible ou un rôdeur buté._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À la prochaine !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du « Seigneur des Anneaux » appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonjour ici !_**

 ** _Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _Et bien mieux encore, le reste de l'histoire est prête. Donc pour vous remercier d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps, vous aurez le reste des chapitres à raison d'un chapitre par jour. Le dernier chapitre arrivera donc dans cinq jours !_**

 ** _(Pour ceux qui ont une author alert sur mon compte, je me sens presque coupable de flooder votre boîte mail aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'ai fait pire, mais 9 mails, ça fait vraiment beaucoup. Toutes mes excuses.)_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **pixxxs, CygnusRift, Leila Nox Fleuret _,_ **merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Les paroles de l'elfe l'apaisèrent de manière incompréhensible, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il se contenta de laisser la sensation l'envahir._

 _Il hocha la tête et le silence revint._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

De longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'Aragorn pensait que son maître d'arme allait rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que le feu soit totalement consumé puis s'en aller, Haldir reprit la parole.

« Vous avez réussi à vous intégrer aux patrouilles, finalement. Avoir sauvé Draën n'est pas sans conséquence positive, également. »

« Et pourtant– » souffla-t-il avant de – de nouveau – fermer la bouche pour ne pas trop en dire.

Pitié, qu'Eru le fasse taire !

« Oui ? » l'enjoignit l'elfe.

« Je me sens seul. C'est stupide, j'en ai conscience. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans les Bois Dorés, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi à l'aise que ces dernières semaines. Pourtant... »

Il baissa la tête.

« Je le sais, » déclara l'elfe, un ton plus bas. « Je le sens. Et je ne peux vous aider. Peu importe combien je le souhaiterais, » confia-t-il.

Aragorn redressa brusquement la tête vers lui mais le regard gris clair était insondable.

« Vous me faites penser à Rúmil, parfois. Depuis que sa promise est partie pour Valinor, il est constamment mélancolique, » souffla-t-il encore. « Il sait qu'il la retrouvera, mais l'appel de la mer n'a pas encore résonné en lui et il se languit d'elle. »

Le rôdeur assimila l'information plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois que l'elfe lui parlait de quelque chose de réellement personnel.

« Je pensais que– que cette mélancolie venait de la– de– Orophin, » finit-il dans un murmure.

« En partie seulement, » répondit le guerrier avec une certaine sécheresse. « Allez vous coucher, Estel. Il se fait tard. »

Et le Gardien partit, sa cape ondulant derrière lui sans un bruit.

Aragorn décida de lui obéir. La discussion avait été intéressante, quoiqu'assez déroutante. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était allongé dans sa couche, les yeux fermés, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il se sentait mieux que les semaines précédentes.

Il aimait discuter avec Haldir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le temps passa et bientôt, deux années furent écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient pris leur garde, cinq depuis qu'il était arrivé en Lórien.

Il s'entendait bien avec les gardes, participait aux batailles contre les orcs, soignait ou se faisait soigner après les combats. Il s'entraînait de plus en plus avec Haldir, et leur duo parvenait à tenir en respect la plupart des trinômes – Aragorn était le membre faible du binôme, bien entendu, mais Haldir faisait plus que compenser et il n'était pas sans ressource. Et contre les orcs ils se débrouillaient largement assez bien – enfin, assez bien pour ne pas se faire tuer, mais pas assez bien au goût de son maître d'arme qui continuait à l'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ses relations avec le Capitaine étaient relativement cordiales, ils se retrouvaient souvent devant un feu pour discuter de tout et de rien, de connaissances de l'ancien temps, le plus souvent. Ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés beaucoup plus, mais son instructeur ne conservait plus avec lui la distance qu'il avait forcée entre eux durant plus de trois ans.

Puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à la moitié de leur garde, c'est à dire deux ans, Rúmil vint prendre des nouvelles du Gardien de la Marche et l'informa des nouvelles de la cité – c'est-à-dire peu de chose si ce n'était les mêmes nouvelles qu'Elrond envoyait régulièrement depuis Imladris.

Comme cela tombait le jour d'un entraînement pour Aragorn, Haldir décida que le rôdeur se battrait contre Rúmil. Et il apparut qu'ils ne purent se départager. Au bout de trois heures d'entraînement acharné, aucun d'eux ne voulait rendre les armes. Rúmil fit savoir à quel point il était impressionné des qualités de bretteur d'Aragorn et ce dernier se retint de sourire en voyant le Gardien se rengorger.

Et puis, il ne sut trop comment, il se retrouva à combattre contre Rúmil ET Haldir.

En _même_ temps.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Vous êtes un dúnedain, vous portez la Pierre-Elfe ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne tenez pas plus de dix minutes contre deux elfes, » ricana Haldir.

« C'est bien vrai, » renchérit plus jeune des frères en attaquant sur la droite, obligeant Aragorn à bondir vers la gauche, pour se retrouver avec la pointe de la lame d'Haldir frôlant sa joue. « Vous ne battriez pas un nain aujourd'hui. »

Le rôdeur tourna la tête brutalement vers le plus jeune des elfes, et Haldir ne fut pas assez rapide pour retirer sa lame. La peau de la joue du dúnedain se fendit sur quelques centimètres. Il ignora la brûlure. Il avait récolté bien pire par le passé.

« Je viens de passer trois heures à me battre avec vous, Rúmil ! » s'exclama le dúnedain, amusé malgré lui par l'attitude des deux frères.

Il repoussa la lame de l'aîné et fondit en avant.

« Et alors ? Pensez-vous qu'une dizaine d'orcs vous laissera vous reposer quelques heures ? » asséna le Capitaine en parant avec habileté l'attaque frontale.

« On dit qu'un nain vaut dix orcs, » marmonna le rôdeur sans trop savoir pourquoi, en essuyant le sang qui gouttait le long de sa joue.

« On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, » ordonna enfin Haldir avant de se tourner brutalement vers Aragorn. « Vous allez avoir intérêt à valoir plus que dix orcs, Elessar! Honte à moi si je ne sais pas vous élever au-dessus du niveau d'un nain ! » grogna le gardien, se rapprochant de lui tout en tendant sa lame à son frère, qui s'en saisit prestement. « Dépose-la sur ma couche s'il te plaît. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, » ordonna-t-il encore.

Rúmil ne discuta pas, s'exécutant immédiatement. Haldir se rapprocha du rôdeur en deux enjambées.

« Avez-vous mal ? » demanda-t-il en se saisissant de son menton d'une main et posant l'autre sur la joue blessée sans attendre de réponse.

Il murmura quelques mots de guérison et le sang cessa de couler. Aragorn sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais ne fut pas certain de sa provenance. Oui, la magie provoquait ce genre de réaction. Mais les mains chaudes de l'elfe le perturbaient.

Haldir le lâcha et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Vous êtes stupide, Elessar. J'aurais pu vous blesser plus profondément. Ne faites pas de tels mouvements lorsque je vous tiens en joue, » souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Aragorn résista à l'envie de se noyer dans les orbes gris qui n'étaient pas aussi clairs que d'habitude. Et lorsqu'il eut récupéré ses capacités de réflexion, il fut stupéfait de découvrir de l'inquiétude dans le regard multimillénaire.

« Vous ne me ferez jamais de mal, Capitaine, » lâcha-t-il sans que son cerveau ait ordonné à ses lèvres de s'ouvrir.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'elfe s'agace et se recule. Pas à ce que l'inquiétude augmente, assombrissant encore un peu le regard gris.

« Non, en effet, » confirma-t-il, avant de se détourner.

Aragorn enfouit ce souvenir à peine le moment était-il terminé.

Certes, depuis l'attaque durant laquelle Draën avait été blessé, Haldir et lui ne s'étaient pas rapprochés. Pourtant il était arrivé cinq ou six fois que le comportement du Capitaine à l'égard du rôdeur soit déroutant. Comme s'il– Aragorn ne savait comment réagir à ces moments gênants alors il saisissait la première occasion pour clôturer la conversation et vaquer à d'autres occupations pour maintenir son esprit occupé.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Rúmil resta deux jours avant de repartir.

La vie aux frontières reprit son cours.

Les semaines passèrent, les orcs se firent abattre, systématiquement.

Les mois s'enchaînèrent, et les quatre années furent passées.

Lorsqu'il retrouva le talan de Rúmil, Aragorn eut cette impression de rentrer à la maison, et cela lui fit mal. Parce que de chez-lui, il n'avait pas. Il n'était que de passage à Caras Galadhon, Imladris n'était qu'un refuge, les rôdeurs n'avaient pas de foyer et Minas Tirith... il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette option.

Il attendit quelques semaines, mais la sensation de mal être ne passa pas. Il avait repris sa routine d'entraînement, quotidienne. Le soir, Haldir l'utilisait à l'entraînement pour que les futurs gardes puissent combattre contre une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et dont les manières de combattre différaient des leurs. Cela permettait en outre à Aragorn de combattre avec et contre de nombreux elfes différents, et il dut admettre qu'il apprenait encore d'autres facettes du combat à l'épée alors qu'il pensait commencer à tout connaître.

Le dúnedain avait retrouvé la bibliothèque, les forges, les guérisseurs avec toujours ce même plaisir teinté d'amertume.

Il demanda à voir la dame quelques semaines plus tard. Elle le reçut dans la salle du trône.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Aragorn Elessar ? » demanda-t-elle avec sa douceur habituelle, une fois qu'ils se furent salués et qu'il l'eut remercié d'avoir accepté son audience.

« Je crains qu'il soit temps pour moi de repartir à Imladris, ma Dame, » souffla-t-il, les mots sortant trop vite pour qu'il puisse les retenir ou mettre des formes.

L'elfe sourit.

« Je pense que vous êtes confronté à un choix, » confirma-t-elle. « Libre à vous de prendre la décision qui vous convient le mieux. »

Le dúnedain prit le temps de méditer ces paroles.

« Je ne vois pas de choix, ma Dame, » finit-il par répondre. « J'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus réellement progresser, ici. Et c'est pour cela que vous avez accepté de m'accueillir. Cela veut donc dire qu'il est temps pour moi de continuer ma route. »

« Peut-être n'allez-vous pas progresser encore beaucoup en combat, mais il existe d'autres voies à découvrir. Il est plus aisé de converser avec une lame qu'avec des mots, pour certains Hommes comme pour certains Elfes. Ces elfes auraient beaucoup à apprendre de ces Hommes, et inversement, » continua la reine avec un sourire légèrement amusé.

« Je crains, ma Dame, ne pas avoir grand-chose à apporter aux elfes des Bois Dorés, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire si amer qu'il crut qu'il allait en pleurer.

Elle le regarda de longues secondes.

« Vous avez votre place parmi nous, plus que tous les Hommes ayant foulé Arda, mis à part Elrond, bien entendu, » assura-t-elle. « Et porter l'Elessar vous assure également de rester aux Cavernes de Mandos, lorsque vous mourrez, plutôt que de n'y faire qu'un court séjour, comme ceux de votre race. Si c'est ce que vous désirerez à ce moment-là, bien entendu. »

Le rôdeur prit un instant pour intégrer l'information. Ce n'était pas négligeable, et pourtant, ne changeait rien. Il _devait_ s'éloigner.

« Le choix est vôtre, Aragorn. Partir. Ou rester. En tous les cas, il faudra l'annoncer à votre maître d'arme, » reprit la souveraine.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes supplémentaires.

« Ma décision est prise, ma Dame. Mais– » il s'arrêta, ne réussissant pas à aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Vous voulez que je l'annonce à Haldir. Vous voudriez faire croire que la décision ne vient pas de vous ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Il ne put que baisser les yeux.

« Je n'en suis pas fier, ma Dame. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je ne veux plus de son enseignement, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, » avoua-t-il dans un murmure. « Je vous prie de me pardonner ma requête, ma Dame. »

Elle garda le silence quelques instants.

« Ne vous formalisez pas pour si peu, Aragorn. Je ferai savoir à Haldir que votre séjour parmi nous est terminé, » déclara l'elfe en se levant. « Je ne lui dirai pas que c'est moi qui ai pris la décision, mais je ne lui ferai pas savoir qu'elle vient de vous. »

« Merci, ma Dame, » souffla-t-il, soulagé.

« Je voudrais que vous vous rappeliez d'une chose, cependant, » reprit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. « Vous avez peur de vos sentiments et je ne porte aucun jugement sur ce fait, je vous l'assure. J'aurais cependant souhaité que vous ayez conscience de l'impact qu'aura votre départ sur mon Capitaine. »

Elle fit volte face sur ces mots et quitta la pièce, laissant un dúnedain totalement hébété derrière elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour qu'il soit prêt à partir. Il avait anxieusement attendu la réaction d'Haldir, mais ce dernier s'était contenté de lui annoncer de son éternel air neutre que la Dame l'avait prévenu, avant de lui dire de se mettre en garde afin qu'ils puissent commencer l'entraînement.

Devant cette absence de réaction, Aragorn avait douloureusement rangé dans un coin de sa tête l'avertissement de Galadriel à propos des ressentis du Gardien de la Marche, et l'espoir stupide qui en avait découlé. Le Capitaine n'en avait visiblement rien à faire.

Il avait effectué une dernière journée, un dernier entraînement avec les recrues. Il avait passé une dernière nuit dans le talan de Rúmil. Au matin, il s'était levé bien avant l'aube, était passé par l'écurie pour remercier Asfaloth de ses bons services et s'était dirigé vers le nord ouest. Le seigneur et la Dame étaient là pour le saluer et s'il n'en fut pas surprit, il en fut touché. Celeborn lui tendit les rênes d'une jument baie.

« Vous la renverrez une fois à bon port, » demanda-t-il.

« Bien entendu, Monseigneur, » acquiesça-t-il.

La Dame ne dit rien mais lui sourit doucement. Il s'inclina profondément, la main sur le cœur.

« Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir accueilli ainsi que vous l'avez fait, » souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

« Vous serez toujours le bienvenu, Aragorn Elessar, et les Bois Dorés se trouveront encore sur les routes que vous emprunterez, » déclara doucement Galadriel. « Allez, maintenant. Que les Valar vous protègent. »

Le rôdeur s'inclina de nouveau, avant de passer les rênes de la jument par-dessus son encolure et de grimper dessus. Puis il partit au petit trot, slalomant entre les mallorns. Il aurait pu aller plus vite. Il l'aurait dû. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant, il finit par voir l'orée du bois se dessiner à travers les troncs, et la plaine entre la Lórien et les Monts Brumeux se découvrir petit à petit. L'estomac noué, il passa le couvert des arbres.

« Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous enfuir de cette manière ? » lâcha une voix sèche qu'il reconnaîtrait pour le reste de sa vie.

« Peut-être bien, Capitaine, » répondit-il sans le regarder, en demandant à son cheval de s'arrêter.

Le Gardien de la Marche fut à côté de lui en quelques secondes. Par courtoisie, le rôdeur descendit de sa monture et lui fit face. Le Gardien lui tendit un paquet long et fin, enroulé dans un tissu. Aragorn s'en saisit et leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. L'elfe l'invita à l'ouvrir d'un geste.

Le tissu déroulé, il découvrit une lame elfique, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. La lame était gravée de signes qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas décrypter mais qu'il connaissait par cœur et la garde, presque noire et nervurée d'or, était reconnaissable entre mille. C'était celle que l'elfe avait forgé d devant lui des années plus tôt. Il releva brusquement la tête vers lui et plongea un regard stupéfait dans les iris gris clair.

« Capitaine, vous avez vous-même forgé cette lame... » souffla-t-il avant de se taire, ne sachant que dire.

« Les jeunes gardes forgent tous leurs lames. Alors, puisque vous ne pouvez pas le faire, je me suis permis de m'en occuper. Je vous ai laissé choisir chaque élément, et les ai assemblés avec autant de minutie que mes propres lames, » expliqua le Gardien avec une certaine douceur dans la voix.

« Mais cela fait des années, » souffla le dúnedain.

« En effet, cinq, précisément, à quelques jours près, » confirma-t-il. « Je l'ai faite dès que j'ai été certain que vous méritiez l'honneur de porter une lame des Bois Dorés. Je ne savais pas combien de temps vous resteriez parmi nous alors j'ai préféré l'assembler rapidement. »

Aragorn ne l'admettrait jamais, mais sa vision devint floue. Il cligna des yeux rapidement, plusieurs fois, avant d'admirer l'arme. Il la connaissait par cœur, mais il ne voulait pas voir ce moment se terminer.

« Que veulent-elles dire ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les runes.

« L'envie de savoir ne passera pas. Un jour, cette énigme vous poussera à revenir. Alors peut-être vous le dirai-je, » répondit l'elfe.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête, n'étant plus certain de la stabilité de sa voix. Il aurait pourtant voulu lui dire que même sans raison, il désirerait toujours revenir à cet endroit. La réalisation de cette pensée lui coupa presque le souffle. Il continua l'admirer la lame, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Merci, Capitaine, » déclara-t-il en portant une main à son cœur.

« Je ne suis plus votre Capitaine, Aragorn, » rappela l'elfe d'une voix soudain dénuée d'émotion et Aragorn se retint de grimacer de douleur. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Haldir. »

Le dúnedain hocha doucement la tête alors que son cœur se gonflait de joie et de chagrin mêlé.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, merci, Haldir. Pour tout, » souffla-t-il.

Ils restèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux, et un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard gris clair. Un irrépressible besoin de prendre l'elfe dans ses bras se manifesta soudain et il amorça un geste en avant.

« Allez-y, maintenant, » déclara l'elfe en le coupant dans son élan et ce ne fut pas la sécheresse de l'intonation qui poussa le rôdeur à obéir mais la douleur dans le regard de l'elfe.

Le Capitaine s'approcha de la jument le temps qu'il se hisse dessus alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de le faire, elle n'aurait pas bougé d'un sabot.

Le rôdeur obéit, les dents serrées, et se saisit doucement des rênes. Le Gardien se recula d'un seul pas. Aragorn, d'un léger mouvement du bassin, demanda à l'animal d'avancer. Il posa une main sur son cœur et l'elfe en fit de même. Le dúnedain crut que l'elfe amorçait un mouvement pour poser une main sur sa jambe, pourtant il n'avait pas bougé. Puis la jument le dépassa et il s'empêcha de se retourner, sous peine de ne jamais arriver à partir.

Il avait fait une dizaine de mètres lorsque la voix d'Haldir s'éleva de nouveau, chargée d'une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie chez l'elfe.

« Peut-être que je regrette que vous ayez votre place à Imladris. Peut-être qu'il m'arrive de penser que si vous n'en aviez pas là-bas, alors vous essaieriez de vous en faire une ici, en Lórien, » déclara-t-il.

Aragorn stoppa sa jument et pivota violemment sur le dos de l'animal mais l'elfe avait disparu. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, laissant le choix au Gardien de revenir, mais personne n'apparut. Alors il demanda à la jument de galoper en direction des maisons d'Elrond et elle obéit.

Et si le rôdeur ne put retenir quelques larmes de douleur, personne ne le saurait jamais. De toute manière, elles n'étaient dues qu'au vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cela faisait huit semaines qu'Aragorn était rentré _chez lui_. Et il commençait à penser qu'il allait devenir fou s'il restait. Il tournait en rond, avait l'impression de se sentir à l'étroit, et Elrond le savait. C'est pourquoi l'elfe brun avait proposé au dúnedain de cheminer un temps avec la troupe de rôdeurs qui séjournait à Imladris depuis quelques jours et qui ne tarderait pas à repartir. Aragorn envisageait sérieusement cette option.

Mais il ne partit jamais avec cette troupe là. Parce qu'Elrohir vint le trouver en plein milieu de la nuit. Un des jumeaux d'Elrond ouvrit la porte de sa chambre si fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur, le réveillant violemment. Il était debout, la lame offerte par Haldir à la main, la pointe métallique à l'emplacement du cœur de l'elfe en face de lui.

« Tiens, » déclara seulement l'elfe en lui tendant une missive, ne se formalisant absolument pas de l'attaque. « Elle est arrivée il y a moins d'une heure, le temps que message me soit transmis. Je l'ai lue parce que je pensais qu'elle m'était adressée. Je n'ai pas vérifié le destinataire. Je suis désolé. »

Le rôdeur baissa sa lame, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et la rangea dans son fourreau, avant d'attraper le papier.

 _._

 _Estel,_

 _J'aurais souhaité que ce message vous apporte un bonne nouvelle. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas._

 _J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la disparition de Rúmil. Il s'est fait tuer, ainsi que trois de ses compagnons, lors d'un tragique événement, durant un entraînement._

 _Je connais mon Capitaine, et je sais qu'il ne vous préviendra jamais de lui-même, c'est pourquoi je me permets de vous écrire._

 _Je vous remercie une fois encore d'avoir séjourné chez nous, Estel, votre présence a fait grand bien, à plus de personnes que vous ne semblez le croire,_

 _En espérant vous revoir rapidement,_

 _Celeborn_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Euh... oups ? *sourire innocent* Dites-vous que j'aurais pu vous faire poireauter DEUX MOIS (ou peu s'en faut) avant de poster le chapitre suivant mais non, vous l'aurez demain ! Comment ça ce n'est pas une raison pour plonger Haldir dans de tels tourments ? Mouhahahaha._**

 ** _Ouais, ouais, je m'en vais._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À demain !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du « Seigneur des Anneaux » appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Hello !  
_**

 ** _J'ai vaguement considéré l'idée de vous faire attendre juste une journée de plus avant de poster, histoire que vous vous demandiez comment allait gérer Aragorn, mais je me suis résignée à m'en tenir à mon planning (bon, en vérité, je suis juste une impatiente qui n'a jamais voulu apprendre à se modérer)._**

 ** _Voilà donc le chapitre 8 de cette histoire. On commence à se rapprocher de la fin. Plus que 4 chapitres après celui-là. J'espère que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours autant._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos mises en favoris et en alertes !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le papier glissa de ses doigts et voleta telle une feuille d'automne jusqu'au plancher. Il n'arriva pas à en détacher ses yeux.

« Estel, que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda finalement l'elfe d'un ton pressé.

« Que veux-tu que je fasses ? » rétorqua-t-il, la gorge nouée. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le ramener à la vie. »

« Mais enfin ! Le Seigneur Celeborn t'écrit personnellement, se permet de te raconter la vie personnelle de son Gardien, auprès de qui tu viens de passer sept années ! Il ne se permettra jamais de te convoquer mais il ne pourrait pas être plus explicite ! » s'écria le jeune elfe.

« Il n'y a rien d'explicite là-dedans, » rétorqua le dúnedain.

« Et si je te dis que le messager est venu avec un second cheval, confié par le Seigneur Celeborn lui-même, et que ce cheval est Asfaloth. Cela est-il assez _explicite_ à ton goût ? » railla Elrohir.

Le rôdeur retint un hoquet d'incompréhension avant de prendre sa tête dans les mains.

« Je ne sais pas, Elrohir, » murmura-t-il.

« Eh bien moi je sais. Elladan est en train d'occuper l'étalon de Glorfindel qui creusait déjà une tranchée dans les graviers de la cour principale lorsque je suis venu te prévenir. Alors habille-toi, je refuse que père me demande de jouer au jardinier parce que j'ai été trop lent à te convaincre, » ordonna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Aragorn soupira profondément, avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute manière.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arriva dans la cour. L'étalon gris pommelé hennit doucement en le voyant, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonjour toi. On se revoit plus rapidement que prévu, n'est-ce pas ? » lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant le chanfrein.

L'étalon secoua la tête et piaffa.

« Très bien, très bien, nous y allons, » sourit le rôdeur avant de grimper dessus.

Il regarda les jumeaux qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de là.

« Merci, tous les deux. Présentez mes excuses à votre père pour mon départ précipité, voulez-vous ? »

Ils confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. Alors Aragorn assura son assise dans la selle et se pencha en avant, sur l'encolure de l'étalon.

« Cours Asfaloth. Cours en Lórien. Nous ne nous arrêterons pas en chemin, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

L'étalon gris partit au galop, faisant crisser les gravier sous ses sabots, et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il fallut un tout petit peu moins de deux jours à Aragorn et Asfaloth pour rallier les Bois Dorés. L'étalon à l'endurance légendaire prouva que sa résistance était bien réelle et ne s'arrêta qu'au pied du mallorn qui abritait la salle du trône. Les gardes n'avaient pas tenté de l'arrêter lorsqu'il avait passé l'orée de la forêt, inquiétant un peu plus le rôdeur. Ce dernier descendit et commença à desserrer la sangle de selle mais se fit pousser du bout des naseaux par Asfaloth, qui partit de lui-même au petit trot en direction de l'écurie, les étriers battant encore le long de ses flancs. Le rôdeur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusé par l'animal, mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite et malgré les courbatures dues à sa longue chevauchée ; il grimpa les escaliers au pas de course.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle du trône, il était essoufflé, et dut prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de se tenir droit devant le Seigneur et la Dame, qui étaient assis dans leurs trônes.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Aragorn, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, » déclara le Seigneur Celeborn après les salutations d'usage.

« Je ne sais pour quelles raisons je suis ici, » avoua-t-il

« Haldir n'a plus d'autre proche que vous en Arda, maintenant que Rúmil est parti pour les cavernes de Mandos, » expliqua Galadriel, une telle tristesse dans la voix que le dúnedain eut envie de pleurer.

« Et nous avons beau être aussi présents que possible pour lui, nous restons ses souverains. Ils n'acceptera jamais le moindre soutien de notre part, » expliqua Celeborn.

« Vous devez rester à ses côtés, coûte que coûte, Aragorn, » reprit la Dame. « Il vous parlera de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il se sentira prêt. Mais ne le laissez pas. Différents chemins se dessinent devant lui à présent. Je les ai explorés. Trop peu le montrent en vie d'ici quelques siècles, et à _chaque_ fois que c'était le cas, vous avez choisi de demeurer à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Vous devez y arriver, Aragorn. »

« Dans un premier temps, parler avec lui sera délicat, pour ne pas dire quasiment impossible, » ajouta le roi, « Cela fait une semaine désormais, et il n'est pas sorti de chez lui. Mais, » il échangea un regard avec Galadriel, qui hocha la tête, le visage grave, « Allez jusqu'où il faudra, peu importe la douleur que cela lui causera. Ou vous causera. Rien ne sera pire que de le laisser se renfermer sur lui-même. »

Un peu assommé par l'afflux brutal d'informations, le rôdeur hocha la tête par réflexe.

« Allez avec confiance, maintenant, Aragorn. Les Valar seront avec vous, » finit la Dame.

Le dúnedain mit la main sur son cœur et s'inclina.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Aragorn quitta la salle du trône et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au sol, avant de marcher à grand pas jusqu'au mallorn au sommet duquel le Gardien de la Marche habitait.

Presque une semaine qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Rien de surprenant pour un elfe, le rôdeur le savait parfaitement. Il fallait de longs jours aux êtres immortels pour commencer à accepter la mort de ceux qui leur étaient chers.

Galadriel et Celeborn lui avaient ordonné de rester près de lui, le plus possible. Il secoua la tête de dépit. Comme si c'était nécessaire. Il espérait juste que le Capitaine ne l'obligerait pas à le laisser seul. Aragorn pourrait toujours forcer Haldir à l'accepter en lui disant qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas le laisser, mais cela risquait de faire croire au Gardien que ses souverains n'avaient pas confiance en lui. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se retint de pousser un cri de frustration avant de se morigéner. Cela ne servait à rien d'anticiper ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il grimpa les marches au pas de course et se stoppa brutalement devant la porte. C'était le milieu de la nuit. Et puis il haussa les épaules. Un elfe dormait peu. Avec la mort de son frère, Haldir ne dormirait sûrement pas.

Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui ne voulait toujours pas ralentir, et frappa doucement à la porte.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

« Haldir, c'est Aragorn. Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, sachant pertinemment que l'ouïe elfique allait l'entendre.

Il attendit une minute pleine.

« Haldir, je veux juste vérifier que vous allez– Enfin, je veux dire– Je vais entrer, » balbutia-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Comme si le Gardien pouvait _bien_ aller.

Il poussa la porte et se figea. Le talan était entièrement ravagé. Les meubles à terre, leur contenu éparpillé au sol. Son épée de gardien, dont il reconnaissait le manche couleur nuit, était plantée dans le sol en bois et l'arc de galadhrim brisé, gisant dans un coin.

La panique saisit le dúnedain. La douleur qui emplissait la pièce le submergea soudain et il s'effondra, ses genoux rencontrant durement le sol. Il refusa pourtant de se laisser abattre. Il devait retrouver le Capitaine. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul. Pas lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Il se releva, essuya les larmes qui striaient ses joues – et qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de verser – avant de ressortir du talan. Il s'arrêta sur la petite terrasse qui l'entourait, et regarda autour de lui. Où Haldir s'était-il caché pour aller lécher ses plaies ?

Soudain, l'évidence sauta aux yeux du rôdeur. Son propre talan. Enfin, celui que Rúmil lui avait prêté. Il descendit les marches si rapidement qu'il manqua de se rompre le cou plusieurs fois, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Une fois au sol, il parcourut au pas de course la distance entre les deux mallorns et grimpa dans le second. Il arriva à bout de souffle tout en haut. Il s'obligea à reprendre une respiration normale avant de frapper à la porte.

Il n'entendit rien, mais il savait que le Gardien était à l'intérieur.

« Haldir, c'est Aragorn, » souffla-t-il.

« Je m'en doute, » lui répondit une voix étouffée. « Personne d'autre se permettant de venir me chercher ici ne possède ce pas oliphantesque. »

Le dúnedain ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer. Il ne savait pas sur quoi il allait tomber, mais ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus haut point. Haldir était parfaitement habillé et coiffé, debout devant la fenêtre de la salle à manger, tourné vers l'extérieur, son regard se perdant dans les feuilles dorées des Mallorns.

Le rôdeur attendit un instant et décida de s'approcher en comprenant que l'elfe n'allait pas bouger. Il vint se placer à sa droite et regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre. Il hésita à se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, mais l'elfe paraissait suffisamment en possession de ses moyens pour fuir le contact alors il se retint.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne savait que lui dire. Des excuses et de la compassion ne serviraient à rien. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se changer les idées ? Et puis, le dúnedain était persuadé qu'il devait parler de ce qui était arrivé. Si l'elfe gardait tout pour lui, alors cela le tuerait à petit feu.

« J'aimerais m'entraîner un peu, » tenta-t-il finalement.

L'elfe tourna sèchement la tête vers lui.

« Non, » répondit-il, sa voix claquant dans l'air comme ses flèches dans le centre des cibles.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le rôdeur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous le savez très bien ! » s'exclama l'elfe.

« Non, je– Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas, » répondit-t-il.

« Vous savez très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne remettrai pas le pied dans la clairière d'entraînement ! »

Aragorn secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Haldir, » assura-t-il.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, » répliqua le Gardien en se tournant brusquement face à lui.

« Si, au contraire, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'en connais seulement les conséquences. Vous ne pouvez pas garder cela en vous, sinon vous allez vous détruire. »

Le Capitaine lui lança un regard chargé de haine.

« Et cela a _déjà_ commencé, » ajouta-t-il avec tristesse. « Haldir, ne laissez pas votre chagrin vous consumer. »

Son interlocuteur ricana et se détourna, allant se planter devant une autre fenêtre.

« Je suis immortel, » rappela-t-il d'un ton suintant d'ironie.

« Non, » répliqua le rôdeur. « Vous êtes éternel. Et vous connaissez parfaitement la différence entre ces deux mots. Vous le savez. Le plus grand danger des elfes, ce ne sont pas les guerres, ce ne sont pas les maladies. C'est ce que vous êtes en train de vivre. Le dépérissement. C'est une chose pour un mortel de perdre les personnes qu'il aime. Il sait qu'il va les retrouver après quelques décennies ou quelques siècles. Même si le deuil est douloureux, la perspective de retrouver la personne aide à tenir. »

Il s'avança vers son instructeur en voyant ses épaules se tendre de plus en plus.

« Mais vous, les elfes, vous ne rejoindrez jamais ceux qui vous ont quittés. Ils séjourneront dans les Cavernes de Mandos pendant que vous continuerez votre éternité en Valinor. Vous les avez perdus à jamais. Ne reste d'eux qu'un souvenir qui s'effacera lentement au fil des siècles, des millénaires. Mais la douleur, elle, elle restera. Alors que les âges passeront, elle continuera à vous aiguillonner et à répandre sa douleur et son chagrin dans votre cœur et dans votre âme, » continua-t-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Il se dégoûtait. Terriblement. Mais il devait essayer de le faire craquer. Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Il devait provoquer de nouveau l'état dans lequel il était lorsqu'il avait ravagé son talan pour qu'il se mette à parler. Tant qu'il aurait une once de contrôle sur lui-même, il ne se livrerait jamais. Il comprit soudain les mots du Seigneur.

 _Allez jusqu'où il faudra, peu importe la douleur que cela lui causera. Ou vous causera._

« Votre frère est mort, Haldir. Votre second frère. Et lorsque vous rejoindrez à votre tour les Terres Immortelles, lorsque vous quitterez la Terre du Milieu, vous devrez arriver devant votre mère, qui a déjà perdu son mari, et lui dire que jamais ses deux autres enfants ne fouleront les rivages blancs, » souffla-t-il en se rapprochant encore. « Vous devrez annoncer à sa compagne qu'elle ne reverra jamais celui qu'elle aime et qu'elle attend désormais en vain. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe et la serra. Fort. Il ne risquait pas de lui faire mal de toute manière.

« Ne gardez pas votre chagrin pour vous. Il va vous consumer. Je sais que c'est difficile de le voir, aujourd'hui, mais vous n'êtes pas seul, Haldir. Vous n'avez plus de famille ici, mais vous avez des gens qui vous aiment. Et des gens que vous aimez, même si vous l'avez oublié. La Dame et le Seigneur s'inquiètent pour vous. Pas pour le Gardien de la Marche, mais pour l'ami loyal que vous êtes, qui traverse l'épreuve la plus difficile qui soit et qui repousse toute personne essayant de le soutenir. Vous êtes fort. Vous allez vous battre, cette fois comme toutes les précédentes. Et je resterai à vos côtés, peu importe ce que vous essaierez de faire pour me repousser. Je ne suis pas un elfe, je ne peux pas réellement comprendre ce que vous vivez. Mais je suis votre ami, et je possède l'entêtement des hommes. Je ne vous laisserai pas seul, » finit-il en murmurant, ses doigts toujours enfoncés dans la peau de l'épaule de l'elfe.

Il regarda le profil du Gardien et son cœur se serra devant les larmes qu'il voyait briller sur ses joues avec la lumière en contre jour. Son regard était porteur d'une tristesse qu'il ne pensait pas possible et pourtant, elle était bien présente. Sa mâchoire était serrée à s'en faire grincer les dents, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, les ailes de ses narines dilatées à l'extrême, son dos et ses épaules aussi raides que du métal, ses poings serrés aux jointures blanches... tout en lui exhalait de cette douleur qu'il tentait de maîtriser.

« Haldir... » supplia le rôdeur, ne sachant que faire.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Et Aragorn compris que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, peu importe qu'il essaie de le provoquer, ou d'attiser sa colère, il n'arriverait pas à le faire flancher. Pas ce jour-là. Pas à cet instant-là. Il resta démuni, sa main toujours agrippée à l'épaule de l'elfe, mais ne dit plus rien.

Soudain l'elfe tourna la tête, sans raison. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Aragorn comprit qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un approcher.

« Capitaine, la frontière ouest vient de subir une attaque. Ils étaient une soixantaine. Il y a trois blessés légers. Nous avons besoin de vous, » déclara un elfe en restant à l'extérieur du talan.

« Très bien, » déclara le guerrier d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Je vous laisse convoquer quatre patrouilles supplémentaires. Nous devons augmenter les effectifs. Je pars devant. Rejoignez-nous au plus vite. »

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. »

L'elfe poussa un léger soupir – qui était tout sauf léger pour un elfe puisque Aragorn put l'entendre avec ses oreilles humaines – avant de repartir comme il était venu, en silence – pour le rôdeur, Haldir devait entendre ses pas s'éloigner – et Aragorn sentit sous ses doigts les muscles se tendre un peu plus encore, ce qu'il pensait impossible.

Enfin, les yeux de son ancien instructeur croisèrent les siens. Le regard de l'elfe était perdu, plein de doutes.

« Vous êtes leur chef, » souffla Aragorn en le prenant par l'autre épaule. « Vous l'êtes depuis des siècles, et vous n'avez pas été remplacé. Vous savez pourquoi ? Car personne ne pourrait mieux tenir ce poste. Alors vous allez faire ce que vous avez toujours fait. Montrer à vos gardes le chemin à suivre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas vu l'elfe qui vient de repartir. Mais je sais que sa voix transpirait de l'espoir de vous entendre dire que vous alliez les accompagner, et j'ai aussi entendu son soulagement avant qu'il ne reparte. »

Le guerrier reprenait lentement ses esprits, mais il y avait toujours du doute dans les orbes gris.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour vous réconforter, Haldir. Vous savez que je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. Je dis la vérité, ou je dis ce que je pense, lorsque j'estime que c'est approprié. Mais je ne dit pas ce que les autres veulent entendre. Dans ces cas-là, je préfère me taire, » reprit-il en le secouant très légèrement par les épaules. « Vos gardes ont besoin de vous. Et vous avez besoin d'eux. Alors allez les rejoindre, » finit-il en le lâchant.

L'elfe inspira profondément plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés, avant de rouvrir les paupières et de sortir du talan. Aragorn le suivi de loin durant la descente et s'arrêta une fois au sol, alors que le Gardien grimpait dans le mallorn qui abritait son propre talan. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, sa lame rangée dans son fourreau et ce qu'il reconnut comme un arc d'entraînement au dos. Il croisa le regard du rôdeur et s'en alla en courant. Vers le sud.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. L'elfe avait retrouvé ses esprits et il savait que c'était l'ouest qui avait besoin d'aide. Peut-être allait-il d'abord passer par le sud pour vérifier que tout allait– Un bruit de galop interrompit sa réflexion et il vit débarquer le Gardien de la Marche chevauchant Asfaloth. Il sauta de cheval en plein galop, se réceptionnant avec une grâce et un naturel qui provoquèrent un frisson au dúnedain. La bête s'arrêta d'elle-même devant le rôdeur, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Nous sommes pressés, » lâcha le galadhrim.

Mais le rôdeur ne comprenait pas. Alors l'elfe se rapprocha et se planta devant lui.

« Aragorn, j'ai appris à reconnaître que votre point de vue, bien que différent de celui des elfes, pouvait posséder une certaine logique. Je veux que vous voyiez de vos yeux ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous pourriez nous apporter d'autre pistes à suivre, » expliqua l'elfe. « Mais à pieds, nous arriverions demain. Nous n'avons pas ce temps. Il y a peut-être encore des orcs aux alentours que nous pourrions chasser. Alors grimpez sur Asfaloth. »

« Mais il vient de me porter durant deux jours sans repasser au trot une minute, » protesta Aragorn.

L'étalon lui donna un léger coup de tête dans le bras. Il l'étudia attentivement et vit qu'il paraissait en pleine forme.

« Montez, » ordonna de nouveau Haldir.

Puis il se recula et partit en courant, plein ouest cette fois.

Le dúnedain se mit en selle et enroula ses mains dans la crinière de l'étalon, laissant les rênes de côté, se couchant presque sur l'encolure sans se pencher trop en avant pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre de la bête. Il le laissa galoper à fond de train, suivant les mouvements, sentant les muscles de son dos malgré la selle, ressentant le martèlement puissant des sabots dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il aimait marcher. Il aimait courir. Mais se trouver sur la selle d'un cheval qui vole au-dessus du sol tant il va vite, sentir les muscles rouler sous la paume de sa main alors qu'il lui murmure en sindarin de donner tout ce qu'il peut... il ne vivrait que pour cela, parfois. Quelques larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, qu'il s'appliqua à refouler – le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, toujours, _bien entendu_.

Il savait que cette soudaine émotion n'était pas causée que par sa chevauchée. Il y avait le chagrin d'Haldir qui pesait sur son cœur, la fatigue et l'inquiétude pour son ami, qui n'aidaient pas. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Même pour lui, cela commençait à être beaucoup. Mais il devait tenir. Il était prêt à parier que le Gardien de la Marche n'avait pu fermer l'œil depuis le décès de son frère. Pourtant, il trouvait encore la force de remplir sa fonction.

C'était de la faute d'Aragorn si Haldir était allé à la frontière. C'était parce qu'il l'avait poussé à reprendre sa charge qu'il était venu aider ses gardes. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Alors le rôdeur décida qu'il le ferait. Oui, il allait tomber de fatigue. Mais mieux vaudrait lui que le Capitaine.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Bon, la fin est moins pire qu'au chapitre précédent. Tout n'est pas rose, mais Haldir est entre de bonnes mains. Et rien ne pourra obliger Aragorn à le quitter cette fois. Il restera aux côtés de notre elfe adoré quoi qu'il en coûte._**

 ** _Ou presque._**

 ** _Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là._**

 ** _Avant... avant... eh bien vous découvrirez ça demain !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À demain !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du « Seigneur des Anneaux » appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Mouhaha._**

 ** _Mouhahaha._**

 ** _MOUHAHA- hum. Bonjour !_**

 ** _*sourire innocent*._**

 ** _Comment allez-vous ? Ici le temps est à moitié pourri, comme depuis... bah, septembre en fait. Comment ça vous vous fichez de la météo ? Vous voulez le chapitre ? Pourquoi, rien d'intéressant ne se passe dans ce chapitre. *sourire carnassier*._**

 ** _Bien._**

 ** _Vous savez ce qu'il manque dans cette histoire ? De la ROMANCE ! Parce que ces deux crétins vont plus lentement qu'un escargot à reculons ! Donc à un moment, j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils se MAGNENT LE TRAIN parce que nous on allait mourir de frustration. Du coup... Bah, ça avance pas vraiment, mais ça bouge quand même._**

 ** _Allez, je vous laisse lire._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Une fois encore (parce que je ne le dirai pas assez) merci de me lire, me reviewer, me mettre en fav ou en follow. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'il arriva au poste frontière, Haldir était déjà en train de parler avec ses gardes. Il se déplaçait de l'un à l'autre pour essayer d'avoir un résumé le plus complet de ce qui s'était passé. Aragorn resta à l'écart, le laissant faire son travail. Il descendit de sa monture, enleva la bride, remonta les étriers et desserra la sangle avant de laisser Asfaloth aller à une petite mare non loin. Le rôdeur en profita pour étudier les gardes autour de lui, et autour du Gardien de la Marche. Le constat fut unanime.

Au pire ils étaient soulagés de voir leur capitaine, au mieux ils irradiaient d'admiration pour lui. Mais ça, Haldir ne le voyait pas. À la fois parce qu'il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et parce que juste en dessous de la surface, juste après ce qui tenait son cerveau partiellement occupé, il y avait le chaos, l'enfer, la douleur, le chagrin, et la colère, qui se tenaient prêts à jaillir, à peine le Gardien prendrait-il un instant de pause.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Haldir finit la revue de ses gardes et se tourna vers le rôdeur avant de l'inviter d'un geste à le suivre, alors que lui-même se dirigeait à l'extérieur de la forêt. Aragorn s'approcha de Asfaloth, posa une main sur son encolure et lui demanda s'il voulait bien le rejoindre lorsqu'il se serait reposé. Le cheval s'ébroua et le rôdeur ne sut interpréter cette réponse, alors il le laissa et rejoignit au pas de course le Gardien de la Marche. Ils marchèrent côte à côte.

« S'est-il passé aujourd'hui quelque chose de plus que lors des habituelles attaques ? » interrogea le rôdeur.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

« Non. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, je n'en sais rien. Ils ont vu la troupe débarquer, l'ont abattue et c'est tout, » expliqua le Gardien en poussant du pied le corps d'une des créatures du Mordor.

À Imladris, les jumeaux avaient demandé à Aragorn ce que disaient les prisonniers qu'ils faisaient. À sa connaissance, les elfes de Lórien se contentaient de tuer les ennemis. Malgré tout, il tenta de se renseigner.

« Et que disent-ils ? » demanda le rôdeur.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Lorsque vous les interrogez ? que disent-ils ? Vous ont-ils donné quelques informations ? » insista-t-il.

Haldir détacha son regard pour le planter dans celui du rôdeur.

« Ils ne disent rien. Pourquoi nous diraient-ils quelque chose ? Nous sommes l'ennemi, » ricana l'elfe et le dúnedain secoua la tête.

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Les avez-vous forcés à parler ? » rectifia-t-il.

Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une seconde et demie pour comprendre qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Le regard du Gardien de la Marche se fit clairement offusqué à la question – barbare – du rôdeur.

« Nous ne torturons pas, Elessar ! » s'exclama le guerrier. « Vous le savez ! Vous avez passé des années avec nous. Nous avez-vous vu une _seule_ fois faire ce genre de choses ? »

Aragorn se retint de sourire. Lorsqu'il ne l'appelait plus par son prénom, cela voulait dire que Haldir était soit en colère, soit déçu, soit frustré. En l'occurrence, il était un peu choqué que le dúnedain le pense capable de faire volontairement du mal à quelque créature que ce soit.

« Vous ne pourrez pas trouver leurs plans si vous ne le leur demandez pas avec un minimum de persuasion, » expliqua-t-il en prenant des pincettes. « La prochaine fois, gardez-en un en état de parler. Je m'occuperai de lui faire dire ce qu'il sait, » proposa-t-il en regardant l'elfe droit dans les yeux.

Le Gardien tiqua, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

« Vous savez que c'est la seule solution. Sinon vous en auriez trouvé une autre, depuis le temps qu'ils courent le long de nos... vos frontières, » ajouta-t-il, se rendant compte de sa bévue un peu tard.

Contre toute attente, le regard gris retrouva sa couleur claire naturelle et un léger sourire fendit le visage de l'elfe.

« Voilà un lapsus qu'il me plaît d'entendre, Aragorn, » avoua l'elfe.

Le rôdeur se retint une nouvelle fois de sourire devant son prénom retrouvé. La tempête était passée. Quoique ça n'avait pas été plus qu'un coup de vent. Voire une légère brise.

« Je n'aime pas vos méthodes, » reprit-t-il avec sérieux. « Mais je ne peux que vous dire que nous sommes à court d'idée. Je donnerai l'ordre de faire un prisonnier à la prochaine attaque, » accepta-t-il.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête avant de recommencer à marcher, slalomant entre les corps des orcs tombés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda soudain le Capitaine.

Le dúnedain releva la tête, ne comprenant pas la question.

« Vous souriez, » précisa-t-il.

« Oh, » comprit le rôdeur. « Je m'étonne une fois de plus de la précision des flèches. Pas une n'est plantée ailleurs qu'en plein cœur ou entre les deux yeux, » confia-t-il avec un sourire impressionné.

Le Gardien hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile, » rappela-t-il, sincèrement modeste.

« Pour vous, non, je l'admets. Ça l'est déjà un peu plus pour vos gardes, et encore un peu plus pour les autres elfes de la terre du milieu, » rappela le rôdeur. « C'est parce que _vous_ les avez entraînés qu'ils sont si précis. Vous savez– » confia-t-il avant de s'arrêter brutalement devant la tristesse qui venait de prendre le pas sur le reste, dans le regard de l'elfe. « Ne pourrions-nous pas aller à la recherche d'autres orcs ? » demanda-t-il soudain, cherchant à changer de sujet.

La lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard du Gardien dura une fraction de seconde, mais il eut tout de même le temps de la remarquer.

« Devrions-nous prendre le risque de quitter le couvert des arbres ? » demanda l'elfe sans attendre de réponse particulière.

« Voyez ce qu'en disent les chefs de patrouille ? »

Haldir hocha la tête avant de retourner dans la forêt. Aragorn ne le suivit pas. Il ne voulait pas interférer ou ne serait-ce qu'être témoin de ce qu'il se passait. Ça ne le regardait plus. Il savait plus ou moins précisément ce qui allait se passer, parce qu'il avait passé quatre années avec eux, à la frontière. Mais il n'était plus élève, désormais. Il n'était qu'un invité, et ne se permettrait pas de s'immiscer dans les affaires du Gardien de la Marche.

Alors il patienta, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à l'elfe qui devait gérer trop de chose pour une personne en deuil. En même temps, rester seul à se morfondre n'était pas la solution, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses activités quotidiennes, son travail. Qu'il retrouve le goût de vivre. Malgré ses efforts, son esprit se tourna tout entier vers le Gardien. Il ne reprit pied dans la réalité qu'en entendant les sabots d'Asfaloth sur le sol. Sa monture était accompagnée de son ancien instructeur.

« Un messager vient d'arriver. Il y a eu une attaque au nord. Deux des quatre patrouilles que nous avons emmenées avec nous ici vont s'y diriger, la troisième se dirige déjà vers le sud, en ayant laissé trois gardes de plus ici. Je ne peux diminuer les effectifs, alors nous allons partir à la chasse tous les deux. Nous allons voir combien d'orcs vous valez, » déclara l'elfe d'une voix brusquement enrouée par l'émotion, la mélancolie imprégnant son regard au souvenir de l'entraînement qu'ils avaient effectué à trois, avec Rúmil.

« Plus qu'un nain, c'est certain, » répondit Aragorn avec douceur.

Le sourire que le capitaine lui offrit était douloureux, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, mais il hocha la tête.

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondit-il avant de se mettre à courir.

Aragorn grimpa sur Asfaloth et le lança au galop allongé le temps de rattraper Haldir, avant de lui demander de ralentir un peu son allure pour la calquer sur celle de l'elfe. Il se demanda lequel des deux se fatiguerait le premier. En temps normal, même si le cheval allait plus vite, il aurait dit que Haldir serait allé le plus loin, mais le guerrier était exténué.

Effectivement, en plein milieu de nuit, l'elfe demanda au cheval de passer au pas, et grimpa sur sa croupe souplement avant de se glisser sur l'arrière de la selle. Aragorn s'avança un peu pour lui laisser le plus de place possible. Ils cheminèrent une bonne demi-heure avant que le rôdeur sente l'elfe sursauter légèrement.

« Haldir ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » insista-t-il lorsqu'il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai dû commencer à m'assoupir, » répondit l'elfe sur le même ton.

« Alors reposez-vous un moment. Je ne veux pas savoir combien de nuits sans sommeil vous venez de passer, » demanda le rôdeur.

« Vous ne voyez pas dans le noir. Moi oui. Nous devons savoir si nous arrivons sur une troupe d'orcs, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Haldir, » souffla le dúnedain, partagé entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude. « Asfaloth voit relativement bien dans le noir. Il me signalera si quelque chose d'anormal se passe. Dormez. »

« Vous pensez me donner des ordres ? » railla l'elfe, mais le ton n'y était pas.

« Non, j'ai l'intention de vous faire du chantage, » précisa le rôdeur qui sentit son compagnon d'arme se tendre dans son dos. « Si vous refusez de dormir, je descend de cheval. Et puisque vous ne me laisserez pas seul en pleine nuit perdu dans la plaine entre la Lórien et l'Anduin, vous serez obligés de rester ici avec moi. Alors que sinon, le cheval continuera d'avancer vers le nord, même à son rythme tranquille de pas. C'est vous qui choisissez. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Le Gardien ne dit rien durant quelques instants, alors le rôdeur demanda au cheval de s'arrêter, et commença à glisser à terre. L'elfe le retint par l'épaule.

« Je ne vous connaissais pas ce tempérament plein de ruse, Aragorn, » déclara-t-il.

« C'est-à-dire que vous ne me laissez guère d'autre choix, Capitaine. Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis se mettre en danger sans intervenir, » ajouta-t-il si bas qu'il pensa que l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu, mais la main toujours posée sur son épaule se crispa. « Dormez, » ordonna-t-il clairement cette fois.

« Très bien, » murmura-t-il, « Mais je vais devoir m'appuyer sur vous. »

« Je sais, » répondit-il seulement avec un sourire.

L'elfe se déplaça un peu pour s'appuyer contre le dos du rôdeur et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule gauche – laisser la droite libre s'il devait saisir son épée et se défendre seul les quelques secondes qu'il faudrait à l'elfe pour tirer sa propre lame – puis d'inspirer lentement et profondément avant de faire de même en expirant.

« Merci, mon ami, » murmura l'elfe si bas que le dúnedain crut rêver, mais le reste de la phrase fut un peu plus audible. « Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, mais si vous n'étiez pas venu, il aurait été inexistant. »

Aragorn se contenta de secouer la tête doucement, mais n'ajouta rien. Trop de phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête, soudain, et il eut peur de dire quelque chose qu'il devait désespérément garder pour lui sous peine d'éloigner le Gardien de la Marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration profonde et un peu plus forte que d'habitude de l'elfe lui annonça qu'il s'était endormi. Il résista à l'envie de poser ses mains par-dessus celles qui entouraient sa taille et, en sindarin, demanda dans un souffle à sa monture de faire attention où elle posait les pieds. Asfaloth ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait comprit et pourtant, le rôdeur sentit que son pas s'était fait plus souple.

Il lutta contre le sommeil qui le prenait à son tour, tentant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur l'elfe dans son dos.

Le reste de la nuit lui parut bien long.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aragorn laissa Haldir dormir le plus longtemps possible, mais l'aube naissante le réveilla. Il le sentit bouger un peu contre lui, enlever la tête de son épaule et ses bras de sa taille. Le rôdeur ne dit rien, le laissant se réveiller calmement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit le front de l'elfe s'appuyer contre l'arrière de sa tête. Aragorn pinça violemment les lèvres pour ne pas dire un mot. Il contracta ses doigts sur les rênes, en faisant attention de ne pas tirer sur le mors, pour s'empêcher de faire un geste stupide.

Pourtant, lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de sa nuque et la mouiller, il ne put rester à ne rien faire. Il attrapa les deux rênes de la main gauche et posa la droite sur la cuisse du Gardien. Il avait l'impression que son geste de réconfort était vain mais il laissa sa main là où elle était. La chaleur qui se dégageait du pantalon de cuir le remua.

Un temps indéfini passa, durant lequel le rôdeur, malgré sa fatigue, s'obligea à garder un œil sur les alentours, Haldir n'étant pas en état de le faire – et cela lui permis de ne pas s'étendre sur les sensations qui dansaient dans son estomac.

Puis l'elfe se redressa, et Aragorn fut soulagé autant que frustré de ne plus avoir le contact. Il commença à enlever sa main, n'ayant plus de raison de la laisser là où elle se trouvait si bien, pourtant. Mais les doigts du Gardien vinrent recouvrir les siens et il les serra fort, quelques secondes, avant de la relâcher.

Ravalant les larmes qui s'étaient frayé un chemin à ses yeux en quelques secondes, Aragorn, bouleversé par le geste de l'elfe normalement si distant, récupéra sa main qu'il posa sur l'encolure d'Asfaloth. Le cheval s'ébroua doucement. Sans doute possible, il sentait l'état d'esprit les deux hommes sur son dos et cherchait à les réconforter.

« Merci, » murmura l'elfe, la voix rauque des larmes qu'il avait versées.

Le rôdeur secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai rien fait, pourtant, » souffla-t-il seulement.

« Si. Bien sûr que si, » protesta son interlocuteur avec une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas les secondes d'avant. « Vous osez m'apporter un soutien que mes gardes ne se permettraient pas, et pourtant vous savez garder le silence et ne pas m'abreuver de paroles insignifiantes. Que pourrais-je demander de plus ? »

Le rôdeur sourit légèrement.

 _La paix, le bonheur, que vos frères et votre père soient en vie, tant de choses, mais vous ne le faites pas,_ pensa-t-il sans le dire. _Vous ne vous plaignez jamais. Vous acceptez et vous continuez à avancer. Pour cela, et pour tout ce que vous êtes, je v_ –

« Aragorn ? » appela doucement le Gardien, son souffle chatouillant son oreille.

Le rôdeur ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine. Il enfouit _très_ profondément la pensée qui affleurait juste avant que l'elfe le ramène à la réalité.

« Que pourrais-je ajouter ? » demanda-t-il en se forçant à sourire. « Des phrases creuses ou des mots vides de sens. Pourtant, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y aurait tant à dire, » ajouta-t-il, presque avec brusquerie, avant de s'en vouloir.

Il aurait dû – une fois de plus – se taire.

La main du Gardien se posa sur son épaule et il sauta à terre. Il s'avança pour pouvoir faire face au rôdeur et leva la tête afin de croiser son regard.

« Il y a toujours plus à dire que les mots que nous échangeons, » déclara-t-il, son ton neutre retrouvé. « Mais le moment doit être propice. »

Il jeta un œil autour d'eux. Aragorn l'imita et hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un moment propice, » déclara-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non, en effet, » confirma l'elfe avant de plonger ses iris gris dans ceux d'Aragorn. « Mais ce moment arrivera, » finit-il avec une telle conviction que le rôdeur eut du mal à respirer.

Il ne savait pas de ce dont l'elfe souhaitait lui parler, mais c'était de la plus haute importance, il le _sentait_. Malgré tout, il se tut et regarda encore autour de lui.

« Où all– » commença-t-il, avant de se figer.

L'étalon tirait sur les rênes vers la droite.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea Haldir.

Le dúnedain lui indiqua le cheval d'un geste du menton. L'elfe le vit à son tour et regarda dans la direction avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Asfaloth, es-tu certain ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'encolure du cheval, qui hennit doucement.

Haldir releva la tête et croisa le regard du rôdeur, qui haussa les épaules, un peu dépassé. Il leur indiquait la Forêt Noire, qu'on voyait au loin.

« Il n'a peut-être pas tort, » admit l'elfe. « Après tout, nous avions aidé Thranduil à chasser les descendantes d'Ungoliant il y a quelques décennies. Peut-être que le mal s'est réinstallé à Mirkwood. »

« Allons au moins vérifier les abords de la forêt, » acquiesça le dúnedain.

Ils bifurquèrent donc vers la droite et arrivèrent au pied des arbres une bonne heure plus tard. L'étalon devint de plus en plus agité et pourtant, ne semblait pas avoir peur.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, compagnon ? » demanda Aragorn avant de décider de descendre.

Il ne voulait pas finir au sol. Les chutes de cheval n'avaient jamais été agréables.

« Je ne comprends pas son comportement, » avoua l'elfe en le regardant d'un peu plus loin.

Asfaloth hennit soudain puissamment et s'immobilisa, les oreilles pointées en avant, les naseaux dilatés. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il s'ébroua, piaffa et hennit de nouveau. Il recommença son manège encore et encore. Aragorn, debout près de la tête de la bête, tenant le bout des rênes dans une main, ne savait que faire. Il n'essaya même pas de le faire bouger, il n'y arriverait pas.

« Et si– » souffla soudain le guerrier avant de froncer les sourcils et s'approcher.

Il tendit la main vers Aragorn, qui lui remit les rênes. Il lui enleva sa bride et posa une main sur son chanfrein.

« Va le rejoindre. Conduis-le à nous. Si tu ne le trouves pas, reviens, » ordonna-t-il avant de s'écarter.

L'étalon bondit en avant et disparut rapidement dans la forêt.

« Vous pensez que Glorfindel n'est pas loin, » comprit Aragorn et l'elfe confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Ils patientèrent ensuite en silence, ce qui permit au dúnedain de se rendre compte que son compagnon se crispait de plus en plus.

« Capitaine, un problème ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je déteste attendre sans rien faire, » répondit-t-il sèchement.

Le dúnedain ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas mais je ne suis pas pour autant convaincu que ce soit la vraie raison, » tenta-t-il.

Le guerrier l'incendia du regard avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas, prouvant combien il était agité. Aragorn se retint de le pousser à parler, mais l'inquiétude le gagna aussi sûrement que l'agitation avait gagnée l'esprit de l'elfe. Au bout d'une poignée de minute à tourner comme un ouarg en cage, Haldir lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'arrêta d'un coup de marcher.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel dans une attitude tellement humaine que le rôdeur en fut déconcerté.

Le Capitaine soupira lourdement avant de s'asseoir sur une souche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

 ** _Je suis d'accord, on ne peut pas parler de romance. Mais y'a quand même un sacré bon en avant ! Ils ont dormi ensemble, que Diable ! Ouais, je sais, c'est faussé. Mais quand même XD._**

 ** _Si ça peut vous rassurer, le début du chapitre suivant traite de la fin de cette discussion._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À demain !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du « Seigneur des Anneaux » appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Je suis gentille, je ne commencerai pas ce chapitre par un ricanement démoniaque. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. C'est assez marrant, finalement, parce que maintenant que Haldir a commencé à se confier à Aragorn, qu'il a osé se montrer faible devant l'homme (en tout cas de son point de vue c'est une faiblesse), c'est comme s'il n'arrivait plus à cacher ce qui lui fait mal. Et c'est ainsi qu'on découvre une vieille histoire, qui était censée faire partie du passé, oubliée depuis longtemps et pourtant, pourtant, elle rejaillit, sans presque aucune raison._**

 ** _Je vous laisse la découvrir._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Glorfindel a été mon maître d'arme. Je l'ai toujours admiré, dans mon enfance. Il était le Gardien de la Marche, et j'ai toujours voulu être le suivant. J'ai lutté durant des années pour être le meilleur à l'entraînement, mais il ne me remarquait pas. Et puis un jour, _enfin_ , il m'a approché et m'a proposé de me former pour lui succéder. »

Il secoua la tête doucement.

« C'est lui qui a fait celui que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à lui que j'arrive à combattre de cette manière, grâce à lui qu'on me nomme _Guerrier le plus habile d'Arda_ , » expliqua-t-il avec brusquerie. « Mais je n'ai jamais su le battre, et il m'a toujours dénigré pour cela. Il a toujours affirmé que tant que je ne le battrais pas, peu importe ce qu'on pourrait raconter sur mes fantastiques capacités, ça ne compterait pas. Et j'ai essayé, je me suis acharné, encore et encore, mais rien n'y a fait. »

Le Gardien se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Un jour, il est simplement parti de Lórien en disant que la guerre étant finie et le mal éradiqué, il n'y aurait plus besoin d'un bon elfe en tant que Capitaine de la Garde et m'a conseillé pour le poste, » ragea-t-il

Il s'arrêta avant de relever la tête et planter son regard dans celui d'Aragorn.

« Vous comprenez ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus. « Il montrait qu'il me faisait un immense honneur en demandant aux Seigneurs de me donner son poste mais en réalité, il leur a juste fait savoir à quel point je ne serais jamais à la hauteur ! Que je n'étais qu'un incapable et que je ne saurais pas protéger les Bois Dorés si les ennemis venaient à s'en approcher. »

Il ricana.

« Tout le monde l'a remercié pour sa gentillesse, sa patience pour m'avoir formé. Il est parti avec les honneurs, entouré par une haie de gardes en tenue d'apparat ! Mes propres frères l'ont acclamé ! » rugit-il. « Et moi, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour remplacer le Capitaine mais je n'étais que moi ! Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ! J'ai dû prendre Rúmil pour me seconder ! Et je n'ai pas su le protéger ! » finit-il, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Il secoua la tête, tournant le dos à Aragorn et posant les mains sur ses hanches en prenant de profondes inspirations.

« Je suis navré de vous offrir un tel spectacle, » souffla-t-il au bout de quelques instants. « Vous n'auriez jamais dû assister à cela. »

« Puis-je vous dire ce que je pense, Capitaine ? » demanda le rôdeur d'une voix neutre.

« Je vous en prie, Aragorn. Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander, » soupira l'elfe.

Le dúnedain hésita quelques secondes avant d'oser se lancer. Il sentait l'elfe au bord du précipice et n'était plus si certain qu'il faille le pousser au fond alors qu'il avait réussi à sortir de son isolement. Et voir le guerrier le regard au sol lui tordait l'estomac. Il avait jusque là admiré le propriétaire d'Asfaloth mais en quelques secondes il s'était mis à le détester profondément.

« Je pense que Glorfindel est parti lorsqu'il a compris que vous ne tarderiez pas à le battre, » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de quelques pas. « Je pense que ses capacités exceptionnelles en combat lui sont montées à la tête. Il vous a formé du mieux qu'il pouvait, non pas pour transmettre ses connaissances mais pour que tous, autour de lui et vous, sachent à quel point il était bon professeur en plus d'être fantastique à l'épée. »

Il s'approcha encore et posa une main sur son épaule, mais Haldir garda les yeux vissé sur ses chaussures.

« Je pense que son égo démesuré n'a pas pu supporter que finalement, il n'était pas le seul à être exceptionnel, » continua-t-il, un grondement au fond de la gorge. « Je pense que pour être certain que vous ne puissiez jamais penser que vous valiez autant que lui, il a fait en sorte d'imprimer dans votre esprit et dans votre cœur que vous ne le vaudriez jamais. »

Il serra dans son poing le tissu de la tunique du guerrier.

« Regardez-moi, capitaine, » ordonna-t-il sans en avoir conscience et l'autre, à moitié hébété, lui obéit. « Qui a dit qu'il fallait être encore plus vigilant en temps de paix qu'en tant de guerre ? Que c'était lorsque tout allait bien que l'on relâchait sa vigilance et que l'on donnait à nos ennemis la possibilité de nous tuer en nous poignardant dans le dos ? »

L'elfe voulut détourner le regard mais le rôdeur ne le laissa pas faire et empoigna son autre épaule.

« Capitaine ! Qui ? » insista-t-il assez durement.

« Moi, » répondit-t-il.

« Qui vous l'a dit ? » continua le rôdeur.

« Le Seigneur Celeborn. »

Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Ne voyez-vous pas une différence entre ce que vous pensez et ce que vous me dites ? » demanda-t-il bien plus doucement.

L'autre haussa les épaules en détournant de nouveau le regard et une idée risquée traversa l'esprit du rôdeur.

« Avez-vous confiance en moi ? » tenta-t-il.

Le Gardien le regarda de longues secondes.

« Oui. Bien plus que vous ne semblez le croire, vu l'hésitation que je perçois en vous, » répondit-t-il.

Aragorn retint un soupir de soulagement.

« Faites-vous confiance en mon jugement ? » insista le rôdeur.

« J'ai appris que je pouvais, en effet, » acquiesça Haldir.

« Alors je vous assure que vous êtes plus que capable d'être Gardien de la Marche, » souffla Aragorn. « Et vous le prouvez régulièrement. Lorsque vous dites que vous ne sauriez pas protéger les bois, je ne peux être moins d'accord. Dites-moi, combien d'orc se sont approché à moins de cinquante mètres d'un mallorn ces derniers siècles ? »

« Aucun, » soupira l'elfe en regardant toujours ailleurs.

Aragorn comprit qu'il faudrait sans doute des années avant que l'influence néfaste de Glorfindel s'estompe, alors il changea un peu de sujet.

« Je sais que vous doutez, et que ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière vous a ébranlé, » reprit le rôdeur d'un ton bien plus calme. « Et c'est normal. Mais voyez dans quel état vous vous mettez à vouloir tout garder pour vous, » souffla-t-il, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

Haldir lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne soutint pas son regard.

« Vous n'avez pas failli avec votre frère, » murmura le dúnedain après une hésitation et enfin les yeux gris clair retrouvèrent les siens de leur propre volonté.

« Ne parlez pas de ça, » gronda-t-il en le prenant par le col de sa tunique.

Mais Aragorn ne le laissa pas impressionner. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

« Ce n'était qu'un accident. Ça ne rend sa mort que plus injuste et tragique mais... vous n'y pouvez rien, et vous n'y auriez rien pu. Personne n'y aurait pu quoi que ce soit, » continua-t-il, dans un murmure.

L'elfe ferma douloureusement les yeux et ses poings serrés sur sa tunique se crispèrent un peu plus.

« Il n'y a personne sur qui je peux évacuer ma colère, » souffla-t-il soudain d'une voix étranglée. « Personne dans qui je pourrais enfoncer ma lame, centimètre par centimètre, et dont je verrais la vie quitter le regard, seconde après seconde. Et ça me– »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, ne pouvant plus dire un mot, et rouvrit des yeux remplis de larme sur un Aragorn saisi de peur.

« Ne vous laissez pas consumer par la colère et la vengeance, » supplia-t-il en agrippant ses épaules un peu plus fort. « Ne gardez pas tout cela à l'intérieur de vous. S'il vous plaît, » répéta-t-il en secouant lentement la tête, son regard ne quittant pas celui de l'elfe.

« Je ne me relèverai jamais si je– » murmura Haldir avant de se taire.

« Bien sûr que si, » assura le rôdeur avec une toute la conviction qu'il avait en lui. « Ne laissez pas des paroles de Glorfindel vous polluer l'esprit. Vous _êtes_ fort. Bien plus qu'il ne le sera jamais. »

Il remonta sa main gauche et la glissa sur la nuque du blond.

« Laissez-vous le droit de pleurer votre frère. Rúmil n'aurait pas voulu vous voir ainsi. »

« Vous ne savez rien de mon frère ! » s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux.

« Je sais qu'il avait pour vous une admiration sans borne et qu'il ne supporterait pas de vous voir vous renfermer sur vous-même ! » s'exclama soudain le rôdeur. « Arrêtez de jouer à l'insensible ! Ce n'est pas vous ! Arrêtez de croire que vous serez plus fort parce que vous ne ressentez rien ! C'est de la bêtise ! Pourquoi auriez vous envie de protéger vos frontières si vous n'aimiez pas votre royaume, vos souverains, votre frère, » finit-il dans un murmure étranglé, ne pouvant plus retenir ses propres larmes.

Et finalement, il sentit Haldir s'effondrer. Il l'accompagna dans sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux, face à face. Aragorn l'attira contre lui et l'elfe se laissa faire, secoué de sanglots. Le rôdeur laissa la main qui était dans son cou et lâcha son épaule pour passer son autre bras dans son dos, entre l'armure et la cape. Il ne dit plus rien, laissant le Gardien déverser sa peine et sa colère.

Haldir resta de longues minutes contre lui, dans un silence total, pas même brisé par ses sanglots silencieux. Seules leurs respirations heurtées brouillaient l'air autour d'eux. Les larmes du rôdeur s'étaient taries rapidement, et il s'était totalement concentré sur l'elfe dans ses bras. Il avait commencé un léger mouvement de doigts sur la nuque de l'elfe, caressant doucement la peau sensible et la base des cheveux d'or.

Progressivement, le rôdeur avait sentit l'elfe se détendre et ses sanglots s'atténuer, même s'il pleura encore un long moment. À force, il ne sut plus si l'elfe s'était calmé ou non, mais il refusa de bouger. Une pensée s'infiltra insidieusement, trop pour qu'il puisse l'étouffer avant qu'elle se manifeste à son esprit.

 _Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Aussi serein. Aussi... à sa place_.

La honte aurait pu le submerger d'avoir de telles pensées alors que Haldir était au plus mal. Mais il n'était pour rien dans la mort de Rúmil, il n'avait pas souhaité que l'elfe s'effondre dans ses bras. Alors il resserra un peu son étreinte et appuya sa joue contre la tempe de l'elfe.

Il sentit Haldir bouger un peu contre lui et son cœur s'affola à l'idée qu'il s'éloigne, mais l'elfe se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille – quand les avait-il glissés là ? – et de coincer un peu plus son visage dans son cou, avant que sa respiration ne s'approfondisse.

À moitié stupéfait, il se rendit compte que Haldir s'était endormi. Troublé par cet acte de totale confiance, il resta paralysé de longues minutes. Finalement, il décida de prendre le risque de bouger un peu et passa de la position à genoux à assise, le tout sans réveiller le Gardien.

Le rôdeur remonta sa main qui était posée sur la nuque de l'elfe, glissant lentement ses doigts à la surface du cuir chevelu. Il sentit les mèches d'or lui caresser les phalanges et attrapa une mèche entre deux doigts avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à la pointe. Il recommença la manœuvre une seconde, puis une troisième fois, dans une sorte d'état second.

Jamais, en temps normal, il n'aurait osé faire une chose pareille. Et certainement pas si l'elfe avait été conscient.

Il se stoppa brutalement, la main dans les cheveux d'Haldir, lorsque celui-ci soupira profondément, avant de coller sa tête contre sa main. Ne sachant sur quel pied danser, il prit le geste comme un appel inconscient à continuer. Il savait les elfes sensibles au toucher, et le mouvement lent et répétitif devait le calmer. Alors il recommença, encore et encore, oubliant que le temps passait.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le dúnedain fut incapable de dire quand il s'était endormi. Mais il était allongé dans l'herbe, un tissu le recouvrant. Papillonnant des yeux, il s'étira avant de se redresser. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait supposé être une couverture était en fait la cape écarlate du Gardien de la Marche. Aragorn saisit doucement le tissu entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux, son cœur se gonflant d'une bouffée de tendresse à l'égard de l'elfe.

Il récupéra la cape et se leva. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Haldir avait grimpé dans un arbre pour surveiller les alentours. Il repéra le dúnedain et sauta à terre avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Êtes-vous reposé ? » demanda l'elfe avec un léger sourire.

« Oui merci. Et Vous ? Avez-vous pu dormir un peu ? » s'enquit-il.

Haldir hocha la tête.

« En effet. Plus paisiblement que je ne le pensais possible. »

L'elfe détourna rapidement le regard mais ne sembla pas gêné pour autant. Aragorn comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt et n'insista pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un léger bruit de galop.

« Il n'a pas de cavalier, » déclara le Gardien avant même de le voir. « Ses sabots martèleraient le sol plus fort si c'était le cas. »

Effectivement, Asfaloth revint seul. Il s'ébroua et se rapprocha d'Aragorn pour qu'il puisse grimper dessus, ce que le dúnedain fit après avoir échangé un regard avec l'elfe.

Ils parcoururent les plaines quelques heures supplémentaires avant de repartirent pour les frontières de la Lórien, bredouilles.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une année, à quelques jours près. Tant et si peu de temps à la fois.

Le rôdeur et le Gardien de la Marche cheminaient côte à côte en direction de la frontière est de la Lórien. La main d'Aragorn se crispa contre sa veste alors que son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Dans sa poche se trouvait la lettre qui le convoquait au conseil de l'Anneau. Il l'avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt et il avait tout fait pour retarder son départ, mais la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir et lui quelques heures plus tôt avait précipité les choses.

 _L'Unique avait été retrouvé._

Alors le dúnedain s'était résigné à préparer son paquetage et à prendre la route. Haldir lui avait demandé la permission d'emprunter la lame elfique qu'il lui avait offerte la première fois qu'il était reparti des Bois Dorés en lui promettant de la lui rendre quelques heures plus tard.

Contrairement à la fois précédente où il avait tenté de fuir en douce, le Gardien de la Marche l'attendait au pied de l'ancien Talan de Rúmil avec un cheval qu'Aragorn utiliserait pour se rendre au Conseil – sur la selle de sa monture était sanglée son épée qui ne semblait en rien différente. Ils s'étaient ensuite naturellement dirigés vers la frontière, marchant côte à côte, l'animal les suivant sagement quelques pas derrière eux.

Le trajet avait été parfaitement silencieux, laissant Aragorn se perdre dans ses pensées. Le dúnedain était revenu depuis un peu plus d'un an en Lórien, reprenant son rôle d'élève du Capitaine même si Haldir estimait qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à lui apprendre. Il aurait été un elfe qu'il aurait dû subir quelques décennies de formation en plus, mais il n'était qu'un Homme. Cependant, leur temps n'était pas perdu. Au lieu de croiser le fer, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à discuter.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient entre les mallorns, Aragorn aurait voulu démarrer une conversation, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur à parler d'un sujet léger, ni le courage d'aborder les choses plus sérieuse, alors il resta muet.

Ils avaient fini par sortir du couvert des arbres et s'étaient avancés d'une centaine de mètres dans la plaine avant qu'Haldir s'arrête. Le rôdeur l'avait imité et ils s'étaient retrouvés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, toujours sans rien dire. Haldir ayant clairement l'intention de ne pas faire d'effort, le dúnedain détourna le regard et prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

« Je serai de ret– »

« Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, » l'interrompit sèchement l'elfe. « Vous connaissez parfaitement les plans du Seigneur Elrond. »

Aragorn laissa échapper un rire amer en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis en mesure d'affirmer que je– »

L'étincelle de colère dans le regard de l'elfe lui coupa le sifflet.

« Vous êtes toujours terrifié par l'Unique, » affirma Haldir.

Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une question, le rôdeur répondit.

« Encore plus désormais que je sais que je vais croiser sa route, » souffla-t-il.

« Vous saurez lui résister, » assura l'elfe.

« Vous n'en savez rien, » rétorqua doucement Aragorn.

« Au-delà de votre force de caractère non négligeable, vous êtes un dúnedain, naturellement plus résistant que le reste des Hommes, » rappela l'elfe. « Vous portez également l'Elessar. Elle ne vous protégera pas, mais la magie qui l'a façonnée est pure. Elle tiendra le mal à distance. »

Le rôdeur ravala un sourire.

« Que me vaut cette avalanche de compliment ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Le regard du Capitaine s'assombrit brusquement et il sembla à Aragorn qu'il allait parler mais il secoua la tête et parut se calmer aussi vite que la colère était apparue. Il se détourna pour se saisir de l'épée du rôdeur, toujours sanglée sur le cheval, et tira la lame hors de son fourreau.

Aragorn se rendit compte que plusieurs autres inscriptions avaient été gravées sur la lame.

« Est-ce le moment où vous allez me révéler leur signification ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

Une nouvelle fois, Haldir planta son regard dans celui du rôdeur qui eut de la difficulté à déglutir.

« Je vous l'ai promis, et je le ferai, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé, » finit par déclarer le Gardien. « Je pense que vous devriez savoir que ces nouvelles runes portent de la magie dans leur signification. Et que cette magie pourra vous offrir une certaine protection si vous veniez à être... » l'elfe déglutit et remis la lame dans sa protection de cuir.

Haldir avait l'air profondément ébranlé et le rôdeur compris pourquoi il avait tenté de le protéger au maximum.

« Vous craignez que je ne revienne pas, » souffla-t-il.

L'elfe caressa l'encolure de l'animal, lui tournant résolument le dos.

« Vous êtes la dernière personne qu'il me reste à perdre, » articula faiblement le Capitaine, les doigts glissés dans la crinière du cheval.

Sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser l'elfe, Aragorn s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant doucement.

« Peu importe que vous essayiez de vous convaincre que vous ne participerez pas à la quête qui se profile, je _sais_ que vous ne fuirez pas les responsabilités qui sont les vôtres, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur, » murmura Haldir, ses mains se crispant autour des crins.

L'animal tourna la tête et poussa doucement le bras de l'elfe du bout des naseaux.

« Cette quête va vous mener jusqu'au cœur du Mordor, et Eru sait quels dangers croiseront votre chemin, » ajouta Haldir.

« Je ne peux abandonner mes propres responsabilités envers mon peuple, mais j'avais la possibilité d'apporter ma contribution à votre protection alors je l'ai fait."

Aragorn hésita mais le besoin de _savoir_ ce que l'elfe avait gravé se faisait impérieux.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire la signification des runes ? » insista-t-il doucement.

Le guerrier se déplaça légèrement, obligeant Aragorn à lâcher son épaule, et dégaina à moitié la lame, juste assez pour relire les runes.

« Je suis partagé, » avoua-t-il à mi voix. « Néanmoins je crains qu'elle perde de sa puissance si jamais vous ne– » il secoua la tête. « Vous me trouverez peut-être présomptueux, mais je vous demande d'avoir confiance en son forgeron, » finit-il en la rangeant, avant de se reculer et de faire face à l'Homme.

Le dúnedain hocha la tête.

« Doutez-vous _encore_ de ma confiance ? » demanda-t-il mais le sourire du Capitaine le rassura. « Bien. Mais vous finirez par me l'expliquer. »

« Un jour, » promis l'elfe.

« Je l'espère. Car je _veux_ savoir, » assura le rôdeur un peu plus sérieusement que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

« Voilà une raison de plus pour que vous reveniez en vie, » lâcha alors Haldir entre ses dents.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer, » soupira le dúnedain, « et– »

« Personne n'en n'a jamais l'intention, » répliqua l'elfe en le coupant, son regard s'assombrissant de nouveau. « Mais je vous ai coupé. Finissez donc ce que vous vouliez dire, » ajouta-t-il.

Aragorn hésita mais savait pertinemment que l'elfe ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« Et vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'une raison _supplémentaire_ de revenir ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Haldir ne prétendit pas ne pas comprendre qu' _il_ était la raison principale et le rôdeur en fut soulagé, car il ne se sentait pas le courage de le dire à haute voix.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Re oups ? Nan, c'est moins pire quand même. Aucun des deux n'est en danger de mort immédiat. Pourtant, l'envie de savoir la fin de la discussion est vive, non ?_**

 ** _Courage. Vingt-quatre petites heures. C'est court._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À demain !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du « Seigneur des Anneaux » appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bon sang. Avant dernier chapitre._**

 ** _Je ne traîne pas aujourd'hui, je vous laisse découvrir la suite._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

L'elfe se contenta de le garder son regard gris clair dans le sien, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Pourtant il finit par acquiescer légèrement avant de s'approcher de la tête du cheval et tenir les rênes juste en dessous du mors, signifiant de manière très claire au dúnedain qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

L'estomac se tordant de chagrin et de peur, le rôdeur glissa son baluchon dans une des sacoches de selle, caressa la croupe, resserra la sangle et régla inutilement la longueur des étrivières. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Haldir qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées, comme souvent lorsque sa peine menaçait de le submerger. Aragorn avait l'habitude de le ramener à la réalité en démarrant une conversation sur un sujet quelconque.

Il s'approcha de l'elfe et posa une main sur son avant-bras, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Navré, je– » commença-t-il mais Aragorn chassa ses excuses d'un mouvement de main avant de se reculer.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, qui s'éternisèrent.

« Vous ferez attention à vous, » ordonna le Gardien.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête.

« Et vous ferez honneur à votre enseignement, » ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

« Si je ne le fais pas, je risque de rejoindre Eru, » répondit-il.

Il se maudit avant que les mots aient fini de franchir ses lèvres. _Pourquoi, par le Créateur, devait-il être maladroit lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'aise ?_

Le regard de l'elfe se fit flamboyant de colère et de souffrance.

« Ne plaisantez pas avec ça! » siffla-t-il en l'attrapant par le col de sa tunique.

« Je suis navré, » murmura le rôdeur. « Je ne voulais pas– »

Il fut coupé par Haldir qui l'attira brusquement contre lui avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais ne mourrez pas. Je vous l'interdit, » souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de se reculer vivement.

L'elfe se concentra sur le cheval, caressant sa tête et lui murmurant quelques mots en sindarin et Aragorn en fut soulagé, car il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance.

Ébranlé, il récupéra les rênes dans la main gauche, enfila son pied dans l'étrier et d'une poussée de l'autre s'installa sur la selle. Il laissa sa monture faire quelques pas pour s'habituer au poids de son cavalier, avant de se tourner vers l'elfe.

« Prenez soin de vous, Gardien de la Marche, » déclara le rôdeur d'une voix légèrement altérée.

Une partie de son esprit était resté bloqué au moment où il se trouvait dans l'étreinte du Capitaine.

« Je le ferai, » promit Haldir. « Quoi qu'il se passe, nous nous reverrons, héritier du Gondor. »

Le rôdeur fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux promettre de revenir en vie, » lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

« Je sais, » répliqua tranquillement l'elfe. « Mais vous– »

Il fut interrompu par un bref son de cor.

« Je dois y aller, » soupira-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

« Attendez. Haldir ! » s'exclama le dúnedain. « Que voulez-vous dire par "quoi qu'il se passe ?" »

L'elfe s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

« Si nous ne nous retrouvons pas sur Arda alors nous le ferons dans les Cavernes de Mandos, » déclara l'elfe avant de rejoindre les arbres en courant.

Aragorn, abasourdi, resta sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes, bien après que le Capitaine eut disparu de son champ de vision. Il le soupçonnait d'être encore là, le regardant à travers le feuillage épais des mallorns. Sa monture gratta le sol d'un sabot, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

« Tu as raison, allons-y, » soupira-t-il.

Il la laissa partir d'un bon pas. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il se tourna sur sa selle.

« Je vous interdit de faire cela, Haldir de Lórien ! » s'exclama-t-il fortement, certain que tous les elfes des environs allaient l'entendre. « Je vous recroiserai ici et nulle part ailleurs ! »

Puis il lança son cheval au trot et emprunta le chemin d'Imladris, luttant contre sa peur qui l'incitait à retourner en arrière. Sa peur, et son cœur.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Des mois qu'il avait quitté les Bois Dorés.

Plus le temps passait, plus Aragorn s'inquiétait pour le Gardien de la Marche. Lorsqu'il était partit, l'elfe était toujours à des lieux de bien aller. Il était encore terriblement fragile, n'assumait ses fonctions qu'une moitié du temps, passant l'autre à errer dans la forêt ou rester immobile dans son talan.

Il voulait juste se laisser choir au sol et dormir. Il voulait... il voulait pouvoir pleurer la mort de Gandalf. Et parce que la douleur de perdre un de ses plus proches ami augmentait sa crainte de perdre celui qui comptait le plus pour lui. Par-dessus la fatigue, le chagrin, les courbatures, il voulait _revoir Haldir_.

Il avait laissé le gardien seul, l'avait abandonné malgré lui, et la culpabilité s'ajoutait à cette peur irrépressible qu'on lui annonce qu'il était parti pour les Cavernes de Mandos. Il était très proche de céder à la panique alors que les mallorns apparaissaient dans leur champs de vision et pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit la magie de Bois Dorés caresser sa peau, il soupira de soulagement et passa devant Legolas, qui ouvrait la marche, dans le but de le stopper.

« Patientons ici, » déclara-t-il.

Ses compagnons protestèrent un peu, surtout Gimli, qui continua sa route en marmonnant contre la _sorcière_ qui vivait dans ses bois. Legolas et Aragorn échangèrent un regard inquiet. Quelques secondes plus tard, de légers bruissements se firent entendre, que personne ne remarqua à part l'elfe et le rôdeur – parce qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître le bruit des gardes se déplaçant – et une quinzaine de gardent leur tombèrent – presque littéralement – dessus.

« Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu l'abattre dans le noir, » déclara une voix hautaine dans la langue commune.

Le cœur d'Aragorn bondit dans sa poitrine. _Il_ était à son poste. _Il_ avait gardé son rang de Capitaine. _Il_ ne s'était pas laissé dépérir. Le soulagement qui s'abattit sur le rôdeur fut salvateur. Il pivota sur lui-même et son cœur s'agita de nouveau. _Il_ était _magnifique_. Le Capitaine se tourna vers lui, le regard insondable.

« Les temps sont plus sombres à chaque fois que vous reparaissez dans les Bois Dorés, héritier d'Isildur, » déclara-t-il en sindarin.

« Pour Arda, peut-être, » acquiesça le rôdeur, dans la langue des elfes. « Mais mon cœur est moins lourd que lors de ma dernière arrivée, » ajouta-t-il et Haldir contracta légèrement les mâchoires.

Même si la mort de Gandalf était douloureuse, ce n'était pas comparable à la peur qui l'avait étreint que le Gardien se laisse mourir.

« Bienvenue, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, » continua le Gardien en sindarin.

Il y avait trop de monde pour qu'il puisse parler, supposa le dúnedain, alors il n'insista pas.

« Au temps pour la légendaire courtoisie des elfes ! » ragea soudain le nain. « Parlez une langue que nous puissions nous aussi comprendre ! » s'agaça-t-il.

Le Gardien le regarda en silence et durant un instant, Aragorn crut que Haldir allait les jeter hors de leurs frontières.

« Nous n'avons plus frayé avec les nains depuis les Jours Sombres, » déclara seulement le Capitaine en langue commune.

« Et vous savez ce que les nains répondent à cela ? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul ! »

Aragorn se tourna brusquement vers Gimli et posa une main sur son épaule.

« _Ceci_ n'est pas très courtois, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis Haldir se tourna vers Frodon et Aragorn sentit le Gardien se crisper.

« Vous apportez un grand mal avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus loin, » déclara-t-il.

Aragorn sentit son souffle le fuir alors que le Capitaine se détournait.

« Haldir de Lórien ! » l'interpella-t-il à voix basse. « Nous sommes venus jusqu'à vous pour vous demander de l'aide. Nous avons besoin de votre protection. Je vous en supplie. Comprenez-nous. »

L'elfe continua son chemin sans un mot, se contentant de faire un geste sec de la main au dúnedain afin qu'il le suive. Le rôdeur ne se fit pas prier. Ils s'arrêtèrent une quinzaine de mètres plus bas, au bord d'une rivière. L'elfe pivota et fit face au rôdeur, le regard toujours insondable.

« Nous avons besoin de votre protection, » attaqua immédiatement le rôdeur. « Nous avons besoin de passer par la forêt. Les plaines grouillent d'orc. L'anneau va retourner à son propriétaire ! » ajouta-t-il.

S'il détesta que sa voix tremble sur les derniers mots, il eut la satisfaction de voir un éclair de doute passer dans le regard de l'elfe.

« Haldir, je vous en prie, » continua-t-il dans un souffle. « Nous demandons simplement à traverser les bois. Pas à rester. »

« _Vous_ ne voulez pas rester ? » demanda l'elfe.

Le dúnedain sut que la question ne portait pas sur leur voyage et son regard se durcit.

« Vous savez pertinemment que je ne vous aurais pas laissé si la lettre n'avait pas été une convocation, » répondit-il.

L'elfe resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis un garde arriva en courant. Il reconnut Fëanor, mais s'il fut surpris en découvrant la cape bleue dans son dos indiquant qu'il était devenu le second du Capitaine, il ne dit rien.

« Capitaine, la Dame m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir qu'elle recevrait nos invités plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'ils se seraient désaltérés et reposés un peu, » débita le nouveau capitaine en second.

Haldir serra clairement les dents, l'information le contrariant au plus haut point, mais ne put faire autrement que d'accepter.

« Très bien. Veux-tu retourner la prévenir qu'ils seront près avant le repas du soir ? »

« Bien sûr, Capitaine. Et l'héritier d'Isildur est attendu immédiatement, » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est noté. Merci Fëanor. »

Et l'elfe repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Haldir lança un regard au rôdeur.

« Eh bien, on dirait que le problème est réglé, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je suis désolé Haldir. Je ne voulais pas que nous passions par la cité ou que nous nous arrêtions, » jura-t-il.

L'elfe haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

« La Dame a décidé, je n'ai pas à juger, » souffla-t-il. « Et puis je dois admettre que je suis satisfait de pouvoir passer un peu plus que quelques heures avec vous, Elessar, » finit-il en avant de retourner vers le reste de la compagnie. « Suivez-moi, » ordonna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers ses gardes.

« Je vais faire envoyer une patrouille supplémentaire pour chaque poste. Veillez attentivement. L'ombre est en notre royaume. »

Les gardes se dispersèrent, à l'exception de deux, qui restèrent avec eux. Haldir prit la tête du convoi, Aragorn derrière lui, et les autres suivirent.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La communauté chemina en silence et Aragorn leur en fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin d'apprécier le calme émanant des Bois Dorés. La paix coula lentement en lui et pas après pas, la perte de Gandalf ne lui parut plus aussi insurmontable que quelques heures auparavant. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas réellement la forêt et sa magie qui influaient sur son état d'esprit mais la proximité de l'elfe à la cape rouge, juste devant lui.

Le regard du rôdeur fut attiré par un léger mouvement et vit un des liens de tresse du Gardien glisser le long de sa cape. Il se pencha vivement en avant pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe dans la terre humide de la forêt. Le Gardien se retourna d'un coup, le bras tendu vers le dúnedain. Les deux se figèrent, légèrement penchés l'un vers l'autre. Ils se redressèrent lentement, les autres les dépassant un par un sans leur porter grande attention.

Le Gardien de la Marche fit signe à ses gardes de continuer.

« J'accompagne Estel jusque chez la Dame. Emmenez les autres se rafraîchir et se reposer, » ordonna-t-il aux deux elfes, qui acquiescèrent. »

Un instant plus tard, il ne resta personne autour d'eux.

« Je croyais que vous aviez trébuché, » avoua l'elfe.

Le rôdeur leva la main pour lui montrer le court lien doré et Haldir le récupéra.

« Il aurait fallu le jeter s'il avait touché la boue. Cela aurait été dommage. Je sais qu'il vous a été offert par la Dame. »

L'elfe le regarda, une lueur qu'Aragorn ne sut définir – comme souvent – au fond des iris. Il leva sa main pour tâter ses cheveux et grimaça.

« Je ne peux la refaire ici, » avoua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » le rassura Aragorn.

« Si. La Dame m'a offert ce lien et se présenter devant elle sans serait un affront, » expliqua-t-il sèchement.

Mais Aragorn savait que l'indélicatesse de l'elfe était destinée à Haldir et non à lui.

« Si cela vous tient à ce point à cœur, je peux peut-être vous apporter mon aide ? » souffla-t-il.

L'elfe, dont le regard s'était perdu dans la forêt environnante, posa les yeux sur lui et le rôdeur en oublia de respirer.

« Connaissez-vous la signification de ce que vous me proposez ? » murmura l'elfe.

Aragorn entendit à peine la question tant le sang battait à ses tempes et résonnait dans sa tête. Non, il ne connaissait pas la signification exacte. Mais il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être fait par une personne qui ne comptait pas pour celui qui recevait la tresse.

Le rôdeur ne put répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais sut que pas une syllabe ne sortirait. Alors il pencha la tête sur le côté, donnant ainsi une réponse entre le oui et le non. L'elfe finit par hocher la tête, lentement.

« Très bien, » accepta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il prit la main d'Aragorn et déposa doucement le lien dedans.

« Pourriez-vous m'aider à refaire cette tresse, Aragorn ? » souffla-t-il.

Essayant de ne pas faire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide comme détacher son regard des yeux gris – pour, au hasard, se poser sur les lèvres fines de l'elfe, ce qui serait tout sauf discret – il hocha lentement la tête.

« J'en serais honoré, Haldir, » murmura-t-il en réponse.

Alors Haldir se recula d'un pas et se tourna lentement, jusqu'à présenter son dos au rôdeur. Le regard gris posé ailleurs que sur lui, Aragorn prit une longue inspiration. Puis il leva les mains vers la tresse partiellement défaite. Il se demanda s'il devait juste la resserrer ou–

« Refaites-là complètement, » demanda le Gardien, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Très bien, » répondit le dúnedain en commençant à délier les trois mèches.

Une fois les brins libres, il passa les doigts dedans, pour être certain qu'ils ne comportaient pas de nœuds. Il fut à nouveau saisi par la douceur et la finesse de la chevelure d'or. Il se concentra et commença le tressage.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les doigts dans les cheveux du Gardien de la Marche, Aragorn se rappela de ses séances d'amusement avec Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir, où ils tressaient les cheveux des autres. Ils étaient jeunes, et de la même fratrie, et ils avaient laissé leur ami humain se mêler à eux. Et Aragorn les en remercia silencieusement. La tresse ne serait pas aussi parfaite que s'il l'avait faite lui-même, mais elle ne serait pas mal faite pour autant.

Il tressa les trois brins avec lenteur, une partie de lui – celle qu'il tentait d'étouffer depuis des années – se noyant dans le bonheur et profitant de chaque seconde de ce moment qui lui était offert. Il fallut pourtant terminer son travail délicat et nouer le lien au bout de la mèche blonde. Il bougea légèrement la tresse pour vérifier sa bonne tenue avant de la reposer doucement par-dessus le reste de la chevelure de l'elfe.

« Voilà, » murmura-t-il simplement, ne sachant trop que dire.

Le Gardien se retourna en même temps qu'une main montait à l'arrière de sa tête pour vérifier le travail du rôdeur.

« Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien, » s'étonna-t-il dans un sourire différent de d'habitude, sans qu'il puisse déterminer ce qui avait changé.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner avec les enfants d'Elrond, » avoua-t-il.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa, mais le regard gris passa de la douceur à la colère en une fraction de seconde. Puis le Gardien ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, son regard avait perdu toute expression et se posa sur la forêt aux alentours. Aragorn aurait pu laisser passer. Mais il ne voulait pas que l'instant se termine, et surtout pas de cette manière.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé, » souffla-t-il, cherchant le regard de l'elfe, qui laissa échapper un rire un peu désabusé.

« Ne me comparez pas à ces trouble fête. Je ne permets pas à n'importe quel nouveau venu de faire ce que vous avez fait, » répondit-il en plantant ses prunelles grises dans les siennes et le cœur du rôdeur s'emballa – encore.

« Je le sais, » répondit le dúnedain.

De nouveau, l'elfe rit légèrement, cette même lassitude dans la voix.

« Non, vous ne savez pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, » ajouta-t-il en se remettant soudain à marcher.

Le rôdeur ne comprit pas et mit quelques secondes avant de rattraper le Gardien. Ils cheminèrent en silence, Aragorn regagnant lentement son calme.

« Le dernier à avoir refait cette tresse était Rúmil. Je n'ai laissé personne la toucher depuis– » souffla soudain le Gardien sans finir sa phrase.

« Haldir ! » s'exclama le rôdeur à voix basse.

Il posa instinctivement sa main sur le bras du guerrier, à la fois pour l'arrêter, et dans un geste de réconfort. La mort de son petit frère serait toujours douloureuse. Il n'accepterait sûrement jamais de ne pas avoir été là où il aurait dû être ce jour-là. Haldir s'arrêta.

« Je ne savais pas. Je n'aurais pas dû vous proposer de– Nous aurions eu le temps de passer à votre talan pour que vous la refassiez vous-même, » débita le dúnedain.

Le regard gris croisa de nouveau le sien et la douceur qu'il avait dévoilé quelques minutes plus tôt fut de nouveau présente.

« Non, Aragorn, » contra-t-il gentiment. « S'il ne doit y avoir qu'une personne qui aurait le droit de refaire celle tresse-là, alors ce sera vous. »

Il posa une main par-dessus celle du rôdeur, le temps de la presser doucement, avant de la relâcher et de reprendre son chemin.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-il une dizaine de mètres plus loin, alors que le dúnedain était resté planté à la même place. « Maintenant que je suis présentable, ne faisons pas attendre la Dame. »

« Je... oui, bien entendu, » répondit-il machinalement en le rattrapant.

Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence. Dans la tête d'Aragorn, le chaos régnait. Il repassait en boucle ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'ils s'étaient dits...

Haldir le fit passer avant lui dans les escaliers du mallorn qui supportait la salle du trône et cela le blessa presque. Lorsqu'il était son maître d'arme, l'elfe passait toujours en premier, parce qu'il était "plus important" que lui. Et là, il était "l'invité". Certes, ça faisait en théorie de lui quelqu'un de plus important que le Gardien, mais surtout, ça voulait dire qu'il ne faisait plus partie des habitants de la Lórien. Et cela le blessa malgré lui.

 _Connaissez-vous la signification de ce que vous me proposez ?_

 _Je ne permets pas à n'importe quel nouveau venu de faire ce que vous avez fait._

 _Non, vous ne savez pas._

 _S'il ne devait y avoir qu'une personne qui aurait le droit de refaire celle-là, alors ce serait vous._

 _qu'une personne_

 _ce serait vous._

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Non... si ?

Le dúnedain trébucha sur une marche et plongea en avant. Il sentit immédiatement un bras entourer sa taille et le stabiliser. Il ferma les yeux en sentant Haldir le tirer en arrière. Il s'affala à moitié contre le torse de l'elfe, les lanières de son armure appuyant dans le bas de son dos. Il se stabilisa mais le Gardien enleva son bras lentement.

« C'est bon ? » demanda le Gardien à voix basse.

« Oui. Merci Haldir, » répondit-il seulement.

Ils reprirent leur marche et se présentèrent devant le Seigneur et la Dame de Lórien.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
_**

 ** _Bon, je n'ai pas pu retenir celui-là._**

 ** _Je ne suis pas gentille hein. Mais en même temps,_**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À demain !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	12. Chapitre 12

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages du « Seigneur des Anneaux » appartiennent à Tolkien. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K.  
Genre : Romance / Drama.  
Personnages : Haldir de Lórien ; Aragorn Elessar.  
Situation temporelle : Avant la Communauté de l'Anneau _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Nalou ; Lanae's World

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Voilà. On y est. Le dernier._**

 ** _Merde, ça fait toujours bizarre._**

 _ **Honnêtement, ça fait 1h que j'ai ouvert le doc et je le regarde du coin de l'œil sans y toucher (je sais, je voulais finir cette histoire à tout prix et maintenant je ne veux pas poster le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais logique XD.**_

 _ **Bon, commençons cette note.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Merci de m'avoir patiemment suivi durant ces longs mois. De ne pas avoir décroché._**

 ** _Si vous suivez une de celles qui sont en cours, vérifiez mon profil. Si je ne suis pas assidue à la publication, je le suis à la mise à jour du profil._**

 _ **Je ne laisserai pas de note à la fin du chap. Alors j'en profite ici de remercier Nalou et Lanae. Les filles, vous avez fait un travail formidable, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir bien voulu me beta sur cette histoire qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur.**_

 ** _Je veux dédier cette fic à mon mari, Jismar, puisque c'est lui qui a eut l'idée du Araldir et à Julindy parce que... parce que rien XD, juste parce que j'en ai envie (si je devais trouver une raison, je dirais que c'est du Araldir et que ça suffit à justifier la dédicace ^^)._**

 ** _Et puis Ju', je te laisse venir me hurler dans les oreilles une fois que tu auras lu. Ou pas. J'en sais rien. Tu aimes arriver par la route où je ne t'attends pas ^^._**

 ** _._**

 ** _En parlant de la fin... ça fait quelques temps maintenant que je ne fais plus de note après le dernier chapitre d'une fic, je m'arrange pour tout dire avant, mais cette fois je vais devoir faire exception. Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque vous y serez._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, vos follows. Je vous aime._**

 ** _Et même ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace, merci à vous. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser lire._**

 ** _Alors profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre..._**

 ** _*rire sadique* (ben quoi ? je devais bien vous mettre la pression une dernière fois, non ? Mouhahaha)_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La discussion avec Galadriel dura longtemps. Le dúnedain dut raconter chaque pas que la communauté avait fait depuis le début de leur périple, puis elle avait parlé de Gandalf.

À un moment, elle avait envoyé Haldir préparer un talan pour l'héritier d'Isildur. Il était parti sans un mot après avoir salué sa souveraine.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait autorisé à prendre du repos, Aragorn la remercia et prit congé rapidement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le rôdeur ne savais pas où Haldir était allé. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il prit la direction du talan de Rúmil et grimpa les marches tranquillement – en affichant une tranquillité qu'il était loin de ressentir, plus exactement. Arrivé en haut, il inspira plusieurs fois, lentement, mais ne put calmer son cœur qui battait follement. Avant de perdre son courage, il frappa trois petits coups.

« Haldir, c'est moi, » souffla-t-il seulement.

Il attendit environ une demi-minute.

« Je rentre, » ajouta-t-il avant de pousser lentement la porte.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il vit le guerrier debout devant une fenêtre, les mâchoires serrées et le dos raide, dans la même position qu'il l'avait trouvé après la mort de Rúmil. Paradoxalement, il s'était mieux maîtrisé à l'époque que ce jour.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit de m'en aller, si cela vous gêne tant de me voir, » demanda-t-il à mi-voix, blessé.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas vous voir, » répliqua-t-il avant de pivoter pour faire face au dúnedain.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Aragorn eut un flash, se rappelant d'une discussion datant de plusieurs années alors que l'instructeur chevauchait derrière lui.

« Le moment propice arrivera-t-il un jour ? » murmura-t-il, hésitant.

L'elfe se figea avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Vous vous rappelez, » répondit-il, le regard amusé.

Le rôdeur se rapprocha de quelques pas.

« Comment l'aurais-je oublié ? » lâcha-t-il dans un sourire. « Qu'auriez-vous voulu me dire ce jour-là ? » osa-t-il ensuite.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'avais quelque chose à vous faire partager ? » demanda l'elfe.

Aragorn secoua lentement la tête, son sourire devenant amusé.

« Non, non, vous ne fuirez pas, Haldir, » railla-t-il gentiment. « Vous ne parlez jamais pour dire des platitudes ou énoncer des dictons. Le moindre de vos mots est soigneusement pesé et compté. Si vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait plus à dire que les mots que nous avions échangés, mais que le moment n'était pas propice, alors cela veut dire que vous aviez effectivement à me parler. »

L'elfe laissa échapper un rire avant de secouer la tête.

« Vous êtes agaçant, » lâcha-t-il, mais son regard doux démentait la dureté de ses paroles.

« C'est _vous_ qui dites ça ? » répliqua-t-il hésitant entre le rire et... le rire.

« Je pense que vous avez passé trop de temps en ma compagnie, Elessar, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton docte.

« Voilà une chose qui ne sera jamais vraie, » murmura le rôdeur avant de redresser subitement la tête en pinçant les lèvres, se rendant compte de ses paroles.

L'elfe se tendit imperceptiblement et son regard devint plus sombre. Le dúnedain ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander des détails sur ce qu'il venait d'avouer sans le vouloir. La discussion venait de prendre un tour dangereux pour lui. Trop dangereux.

Il chassa la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était précisément pour parler de _ça_ qu'il était venu trouver l'elfe. Il n'avait pas le courage. Pas tout de suite. Encore quelques minutes. Quelques secondes.

« Ne changez pas de sujet ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. « Que vouliez-vous me dire ce jour-là ? »

L'elfe fit quelque chose qu'Aragorn ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ses doigts glissant un peu dans ses cheveux.

« La même chose que ce que j'ai _failli_ vous dire lorsque j'ai– lorsque nous attendions Glorfindel au pied de la forêt noire, quelques heures plus tard, » marmonna-t-il. « La même chose qui m'a poussé à faire semblant de dormir pour vous garder proche de moi après mon éclat, ce même jour. »

Il serra ses poings dans ses cheveux alors que le rôdeur avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n'osa même pas inspirer, de peur de laisser échapper un son. Il commençait à ne plus savoir où il en était. Il commençait à comprendre de travers toutes les phrases éventuellement ambiguës de l'elfe.

À moins qu'il les comprenne de la bonne façon ? Il ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas laisser sortir le hurlement de frustration qui voulut soudainement jaillir.

« J'ai _failli_ à d'autres moments, aussi, » reprit l'elfe. « Mais ce n'était pas les bons. »

« Et maintenant ? » insista le dúnedain d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Il s'avança de nouveau, jusqu'à se trouver trop près selon la bienséance. Mais s'en souciait-il vraiment ? Il attrapa les poignets d'Haldir et les tira lentement vers le bas. Le Gardien ne résista pas et ne tenta pas de retirer ses mains, alors Aragorn ne les lâcha pas. Il réussit à accrocher le regard gris clair mais n'en fut pas plus avancé.

« Si on m'avait dit... » souffla l'elfe dans un rire.

« Dit quoi ? » demanda le rôdeur.

L'elfe se défit doucement de la poigne du rôdeur mais attrapa les mains du rôdeur dans les siennes avant qu'il ne les retire.

« N'avez-vous toujours pas compris ? » murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Aragorn ressentit un besoin impérieux de lui répondre mais Haldir ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« N'avez-vous pas compris l'importance que vous avez à mes yeux ? N'avez-vous pas compris l'affection que je vous porte ? »

Les yeux dans les yeux, l'Elfe et l'Homme prirent une même inspiration tremblante.

« Je pourrais faire de longues phrases, concernant la façon dont tu es arrivé avec tes manières d'Homme, dont tu m'as, au mieux, laissé indifférent. Je pourrais faire des rimes, je suppose, sur la manière dont tu n'as cessé de me surprendre, » murmura-t-il, « sur la manière dont tu as su gagner mon respect, ma sympathie, puis mon attachement, qui depuis n'a cessé de grandir, » continua-t-il.

Le dúnedain n'arrivait plus à réagir ni même à former une pensée alors que l'air désertait ses poumons et qu'il avait la sensation que son cœur explosait. Il n'y avait que la voix chaude de l'elfe qui enfin le tutoyait et son regard dans lequel brillait la même lueur qu'il avait aperçu un certain nombre de fois et sur laquelle il pouvait enfin mettre un mot.

La tendresse.

« Pourtant j'ose croire que tu sais cela, ici, » souffla-t-il encore en lâchant une main du rôdeur pour venir la poser sur sa poitrine. « Par les Valar, il bat si fort, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu en es le seul responsable, » réussit à chuchoter le dúnedain.

Et puis on frappa à la porte du talan. Ils sursautèrent violemment et pourtant ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre.

« Capitaine ? La Dame a parlé avec le Porteur de l'anneau. Il a _vu_ quelque chose. Désormais, chaque heure compte. La Communauté se tient prête à repartir ! Pouvez-vous trouver Estel et le prévenir ? » l'informa la voix de Fëanor.

« Je m'en occupe, » répondit l'elfe d'une voix légèrement altérée.

Sûrement que le capitaine en second se demanderait les raisons de cette altération. Mais dans le talan, les deux s'en fichaient. Les mains du Gardien remontèrent pour se poser de chaque côté du visage du rôdeur et le tirer doucement à lui pour coller leurs fronts. Les mains d'Aragorn se posèrent sur les hanches du Capitaine et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je souhaiterais rester, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira finalement le dúnedain.

« Je le sais. Et je m'empêcherai de te demander de le faire, parce que porter l'Unique en Mordor est primordial, » ajouta le Gardien.

« Et tu seras soulagé lorsqu'il aura quitté le royaume, » précisa le rôdeur en se reculant d'un pas, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, que Haldir lui rendit.

« En effet, » dut-il admettre.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis le dúnedain se dirigea vers la porte, l'elfe sur les talons. Ils retrouvèrent la communauté et le groupe reprit la direction du sud-est. Le capitaine les accompagna jusqu'à la frontière, discutant un long moment avec Legolas. Puis ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt.

Il n'y eut pas d'adieu. Haldir leur souhaita bonne chance. Aragorn chercha quelque chose à dire mais il ne pouvait plus le vouvoyer et n'osait pas le tutoyer devant ses gardes – qui, s'ils ne se montraient pas, étaient présents, le rôdeur en avait conscience. Ils échangèrent un regard trop court selon l'avis de l'Homme, mais il finit par se détourner et reprit son chemin, sans se retourner.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils se trouvaient dans les soubassements de Fort-le-Cor.

Ils s'équipaient, comme ils pouvaient. Aragorn avait l'impression qu'ils allaient sciemment se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Du Magicien Blanc. Il avait pensé rester en retrait et soigner les blessés qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver dans un état d'urgence dès le début des combats. Que la Pierre-Elfe serve à autre chose que le soigner lui. Mais Theoden était encore secoué de la possession d'esprit dont il avait fait preuve et il avait dû trouver les bons mots pour lui redonner courage. Il savait que le roi le traiterait de lâche de rester en arrière. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Legolas quelques instants plus tôt, il n'avait pas envie de mener une charge suicide.

Et puis le son d'un cor s'éleva et le dúnedain se figea, un sourire se frayant un chemin malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas un cor d'orc, » déclara Legolas, une étincelle d'espoir se rallumant dans son regard.

Le prince elfe fit volte face et sortit de la pièce en courant, Aragorn à sa suite. Le cœur du rôdeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Non seulement ce n'était pas un cor d'orc, mais il reconnaissait parfaitement le son grave qu'il produisait. Il s'agissait d'elfes. D'elfes de Lórien.

Le dúnedain arrêta sa course dans un léger dérapage, au-dessus de la dernière volée de marche qui surplombait l'entrée de la forteresse. Une bouffée de reconnaissance et de tendresse embrasa son cœur.

Il était _là_.

.

Haldir.

était

 _là._

.

« J'apporte la parole d'Elrond d'Imladris, » déclara le Gardien de la Marche au roi Theoden, arrivé avant Aragorn et Legolas. « Une alliance a existé autrefois entre les elfes et les hommes. Il y a longtemps, nous avons combattu et péri ensemble. »

Legolas décida de descendre le reste des marches, attirant le regard du Capitaine sur eux. Cependant, ce dernier ignora le prince de Mirkwood, ses yeux se posant sur le dúnedain. Aucun des deux ne laissa quoi que ce soit transparaître mais ils ne purent détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre.

« Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance, » finit le Gardien, les yeux dans ceux du rôdeur.

Aragorn se demanda si son cœur avait déjà battu aussi rapidement. Il essaya de ne pas céder aux cris de son cœur, qui appelait l'elfe, mais en vain.

« Voilà une heureuse rencontre, » déclara Aragorn en sindarin, alors qu'il dévalait les dernières marches et s'avançait vers lui, passant devant Theoden et Legolas.

Il s'arrêta à moins d'un pas de celui qui affolait ses sens et posa une main sur son cœur en s'inclinant, alors que le Gardien en faisait de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête et le rôdeur ne tint plus. Il supprima la distance entre eux et passa un bras autour du cou de l'elfe, laissant ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux d'or tombant élégamment sur ses épaules. Il retint, avec toute la volonté qu'il lui restait, le second qui voulait se glisser autour de sa taille. La bienséance n'y aurait pas survécu. Mais il colla leurs joues. Il avait _besoin_ du contact. Tellement besoin.

Il sentit Haldir se tendre et s'apaiser aussi vite en sentant qu'il ne transgressait pas _toutes_ les règles. Puis les bras d'Haldir l'entourèrent un instant et il le sentit sourire contre sa joue. Le dúnedain se recula presque immédiatement – il savait que la plupart des personnes qui les regardaient seraient déjà outrées – et laissa une main sur l'épaule du Gardien alors que ce dernier tenait le haut du bras du rôdeur.

« Vous êtes plus que bienvenu, » souffla Aragorn avant de le lâcher totalement.

Legolas vint à son tour saluer le Gardien, avant de se placer derrière lui, lui faisant savoir qu'il se mettait sous ses ordres. Haldir se tourna de nouveau vers le roi du Rohan.

« Nous sommes fiers de nous battre aux côté des Hommes, une fois encore, » déclara-t-il avant d'ordonner à ses guerriers de se mélanger aux Hommes et se placer aux endroits que les mortels ne seraient pas en capacité de protéger.

Les gardes se dispersèrent alors que Theoden invitait le Gardien à le suivre ainsi qu'Aragorn. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône où Aragorn expliqua succinctement le plan au guerrier. Puis Theoden leur ordonna de se reposer quelques heures, le temps que les orcs arrivent, demandant au dúnedain de trouver une chambre de libre pour le Gardien de la Marche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aragorn le guida dans le dédale de Fort-le-Cor. Il sentait Haldir dans son dos et luttait pour ne pas se retourner. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'aile des chambres et il entra dans la troisième qui se présenta à eux. Les quelques affaires étaient déposées sur le lit firent froncer les sourcils à l'elfe avant qu'il comprenne.

« C'est la chambre qui t'a été allouée, » déclara-t-il et le brun confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à trois pas d'écart, leurs yeux parcourant l'autre du regard. Puis Aragorn fit un pas, l'elfe faisant les deux autres et ils furent assez près pour que leurs soufflent se mélangent.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Aragorn dans un souffle.

« Je survis, » répondit Haldir en forçant un sourire. « Et t'avoir près de moi m'aide, je dois l'admettre, » ajouta-t-il en glissant ses doigts de chaque côté de sa mâchoire et collant leurs fronts.

Les mains du rôdeur trouvèrent leur place sur les hanches de l'elfe, avant de glisser dans son dos et coller son corps contre le sien. Haldir entoura de ses bras les épaules du brun et ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, en silence, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et le Gardien tira son compagnon jusqu'au lit où il le fit s'allonger, avant de l'imiter et le prendre dans ses bras. Aragorn, la tête contre l'épaule de l'elfe, se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur lents du Gardien.

« Il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser, » souffla le brun.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi as-tu mis aussi longtemps avant d'accepter que je me batte, aux frontières ? »

Sous sa joue, le dúnedain sentit le torse de l'elfe se secouer légèrement alors qu'il riait.

« Ah. Eh bien, je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ce point, mais je suppose que je te dois la vérité, » lâcha le Gardien. « Il n'y avait pas qu'une raison. J'avais peur que tu sois blessé. Je ne voulais pas te partager avec les autres. J'avais également peur que tu trouves en l'un de mes gardes un maître d'arme plus adapté à ta manière de combattre que moi, » expliqua-t-il. « Mais j'ai bien dû te laisser combattre cette nuit-là, et j'ai compris que si nous nous battions à deux, alors je pourrais te surveiller et tu pourrais protéger mes arrières. »

Aragorn n'ajouta rien dans un premier temps.

« À cette époque tu te souciais déjà de moi ? » s'étonna-t-il tout de même.

L'elfe laissa échapper un autre rire.

« Tu as compté dès le départ, parce que tu étais sous ma responsabilité, » rappela-t-il. « Mais tu t'es fait une place dans mon travail, et dans ma vie. Tu t'es glissé sous mon armure pour venir creuser un trou dans mon cœur. Je l'ai ignoré, autant que je l'ai pu. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais il y a un moment où je n'ai plus pu me mentir, » expliqua-t-il doucement. « À la mort de Rúmil, j'ai tenu tant que tu as été absent, » soupira-t-il ensuite.

Le brun ne dit rien mais passa un bras autour du ventre du gardien, dans un geste de tendresse et de soutien.

« Je pense que j'aurais pu tenir mais tu es arrivé, avec ton inquiétude qui transpirait par tous les pores de ta peau, par ton regard, tes paroles, et tes gestes. Et j'ai lutté, mais je n'ai pas su me tenir loin de toi. Mon cœur hurlait dans l'espoir que tu lui ouvres les bras pour le consoler. Je ne pensais pas, » il fit une légère pause, « craquer... en me réveillant sur Asfaloth, » avoua-t-il.

Il attrapa la main du rôdeur sur son ventre et la posa sur sa cuisse, comme Aragorn l'avait fait ce jour-là.

« J'ai abandonné, alors. Je me suis résigné à profiter de ta présence pour m'apaiser. Et ça a marché au-delà de mes espérances. J'étais presque serein en arrivant devant Mirkwood. »

« Mais nous avons parlé de Glorfindel, » soupira Aragorn.

« Oui. Et si j'allais mieux, je n'avais pas retrouvé mon "attitude" de Capitaine. Je voulais profiter de ce moment, et ne pas me cacher de toi, » admit-il avec un sourire contrit.

« Et tu as eu raison, Haldir, » assura le brun. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'être infaillible tout le temps avec moi, » rappela-t-il.

Le guerrier sourit, un peu gêné.

« Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas naturel. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons tout le temps du monde pour que tu t'y habitues, non ? » demanda Aragorn, taquin.

Comme pour le contredire, un son métallique leur agressa violemment les tympans, surtout Haldir – ainsi que tous les elfes présents dans l'enceinte du fort. Les deux se redressèrent d'un bond et se regardèrent avant de sortir d'un même pas de la chambre.

Plus de tendresse ou de mélancolie dans leur regard. Ils étaient redevenus deux guerriers, deux chefs, prêts à mener leurs hommes et eux-mêmes à la mort. Ils retrouvèrent Theoden, Gimli et Legolas sur les remparts. En face d'eux, la plaine qui était vide quelques heures plus tôt était désormais grouillante de vermine du Mordor.

« Nous devons tenir jusqu'au retour de Gandalf. Il arrivera à l'aube, » souffla Aragorn.

« L'heure est sombre, » déclara le roi d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Sans lumière, il n'y a pas d'ombre, » rappela Haldir. « Le soleil se lèvera sur les cadavres des créatures de Morgoth. »

« Et sur nos cadavres, » ajouta Theoden.

« Si cela est notre destin, alors faisons-lui face la tête haute, » assena Gimli.

La réplique fit sourire Aragorn.

« Héritier d'Isildur, vous commanderez depuis le centre des remparts, » déclara Theoden. « Je vous donnerai vos ordres depuis le dessus de la porte. »

« Je ne pourrai les entendre avec le fracas de la bataille, Monseigneur, » contra le brun.

« Moi oui. Je resterai à tes côtés et je te les transmettrai, » déclara Haldir sur le ton de la conversation.

Tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers le guerrier, qui regardait son compagnon. Tous surent alors les liens qu'ils partageaient car un elfe ne tutoyait que les membres de sa famille et sa compagne. Ou son compagnon. Le rôdeur maîtrisa le flot de bonheur qui se répandit à ces mots mais ne put retenir un sourire, et hocha la tête

« Très bien. Legolas, vous voudrez bien prendre le commandement des archers dans la cour ? » demanda Theoden.

L'elfe, toujours figé, cligna des paupières avant de se tourner vers le roi.

« Bien entendu. »

« Je vais sur les remparts. Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurai laissé une seule de ces abominations poser un pied sur les pierres de Fort-le-Cor, » déclara le nain et Theoden acquiesça, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Gardien de la Marche– » reprit le roi.

« Je me mets sous les ordres de l'héritier du Gondor, » le coupa-t-il.

Ledit héritier se retint de sourire. Le Gardien avait joué finement. Il refusait d'obéir à quiconque d'autre qu'Aragorn, mais ce dernier étant sous le commandement de Theoden, il ne défiait pas le roi du Rohan pour autant.

« Très bien, » approuva le roi. « Alors à vos postes. »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Aragorn parcourait le chemin de ronde pour donner ses derniers conseils. Il passa derrière Legolas et Gimli qui se cherchaient des poux, pour changer. Le sourire aux lèvres, il alla se placer à côté d'Haldir. Il vérifia que les nœuds de sa tunique tenaient bien, et sentit la Pierre-Elfe sous sa cotte de maille. Il la sortit et regarda la gemme luire très faiblement.

« Je n'étais pas seul à penser que je n'en étais pas digne, lorsque tu me l'as remise, » déclara soudain Aragorn, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je l'admets, » avoua-t-il, pas du tout gêné. « Ceci dit, j'aurais été contrarié que tu la refuses. »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Qu'aurais-je fait d'un compagnon mortel ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Rien ne dit que l'Elessar va m'apporter l'immortalité, » souffla le brun.

« J'ai discuté de cela avec la Dame. Quand bien même la gemme ne te permettrait pas de vivre aussi longtemps que moi, être porteur de l'Elessar te donne le droit de vivre en Valinor, dès que tu le désires. Là-bas, l'immortalité te sera acquise. Si tu le souhaites. »

Le rôdeur pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire trop fort.

« En doutes-tu ? » demanda-t-il, ne pouvant cacher la tendresse dans sa voix, tout en jetant un œil à l'armée en face d'eux. « Il faut déjà que nous passions la nuit, » rappela-t-il.

La main de son compagnon se posa sur son épaule. Se tournant vers lui, Aragorn tomba dans les yeux gris clairs débordant de tendresse.

« Tu vivras, » assura Haldir. « Je le sens. »

Il pressa légèrement son épaule.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la signification des runes que tu as gravées sur mon épée ! » s'exclama le rôdeur avec un sourire.

Haldir le jaugea du regard avant de soupirer.

« Très bien, » marmonna-t-il. « Les premières sont de basiques enchantements de protection de la lame et du bois, pour qu'elle ne s'émousse pas. Ils sont plus complexes que ceux appris aux galadhrims les premiers temps, c'est pour cela que les runes sont différentes. »

« Simplement ? Pourquoi en as-tu fait tout un mystère ? » s'étonna le dúnedain.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du Gardien de la marche.

« Parce qu'il était amusant de te voir essayer de trouver ce que j'avais pu y graver, » admit-t-il en essayant de retenir son hilarité.

« Et les autres ? » demanda Aragorn, sa tentative de paraître offensé ruinée par l'amusement dans son regard.

Haldir approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Que mon amour protège le porteur de cette lame jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres disparaissent, » murmura-t-il avant de se redresser.

Aragorn plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de transmettre dans cet échange silencieux et immobile tout ce qu'il ressentait. La tendresse, la dévotion, la gratitude, l'amour.

« Je sais, » répondit seulement Haldir alors que le cor des orc résonnait.

Le rôdeur sentit un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourir l'échine.

« Préparez-vous ! » résonna la voix de Theoden.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aragorn alors qu'il tirait son épée.

« Armez vos flèches ! » hurla-t-il en langue commune en caressant du regard les runes gravées dessus.

Il laissa le soin à Haldir de transmettre son ordre aux elfes, dans leur langue, même s'il aurait pu s'en occuper lui-même.

D'un même mouvement, elfes et humains obéirent.

Il échangea un dernier regard avec son compagnon.

Il lui tardait l'aube, que Gandalf arrive.

Que la bataille se termine.

Que les ténèbres disparaissent.

Et qu'il puisse enfin, _enfin_ passer un peu de temps seul avec son compagnon et l'étreindre convenablement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

 ** _FIN_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

 ** _Je sais, pour tous ceux qui ont vu les films, ce n'est pas une belle fin. Parce que dans le film "Les Deux Tours", Haldir meure dans les bras d'Aragorn._**

 ** _Mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que dans les livres (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lus) Haldir ne meure pas, il n'est même pas présent au gouffre de Helm._**

 ** _Dans les Appendices du livre "Le Seigneur des Anneaux", après son couronnement, Aragorn (le reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Arwen, Faramir... et d'autres) vont jusqu'à Edoras pour l'enterrement de Theoden et le couronnement d'Eomer (je raconte tout ça de mémoire, ça fait 12 ans que je n'ai pas relu les Appendices, c'est possible que je mette un perso secondaire qui n'y est pas). Bref, ce n'est pas ce qui nous concerne. À un moment, Aragorn finit en Lorien et y croise Haldir._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

 ** _Voilà donc, en résumé (et si, c'est ultra résumé) mes réflexions_**

 ** _Choisir la version des films, faire mourir Haldir et finir là-dessus ? J'aurais pu le faire, grosse dose de drama mais ça ne me paraissait pas cohérent pour plusieurs raisons_**

 ** _1) lorsque je fais plus ou moins souffrir des personnages pendant des dizaines de milliers de mots, je leur offre une fin heureuse, zéro négociation possible ;  
_** ** _2) il était hors de question que je continue cette histoire plus loin, j'arrivais à plus de 45k mots, sauf que tuer Haldir voulait dire réfléchir à la manière dont Aragorn allait réagir à ça, et ÇA aurait prit au moins 10k mots de plus, et je ne le voulais pas ;  
3) Faire mourir Haldir ? Haha la bonne blague, jamais de la vie._**

 ** _Donc je me suis dis, ok, on le fait vivre. Sauf que_**

 ** _1) je suis clairement dans l'univers des films, et d'un coup je rebasculerais dans l'univers des livres ? Bof. Et puis Haldir est la seule mort importante de la bataille de Helm, je dois contrebalancer avec une autre mort (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas obligé mais dans ma tête c'est inévitable).  
2) bon sang, ok, j'ai le droit de le faire vivre, mais ça fait tellement "option facile de l'écriture" où tu changes ce qui t'arrange pour arriver là où tu as envie d'arriver que ça me hérissait le poil. Je suis la première à le faire, lorsque ça se passe en cours ou en milieu d'histoire, et que tu peux bâtir quelque chose par-dessus pour justifier tes choix. Mais là, au dernier chapitre, ça me paraissait opportuniste.  
_**

 ** _Et, sérieusement, un jour, je suis arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre, exactement comme vous venez de le lire et je me suis dis "cool, bon cliff, les lecteurs vont mourir de peur, se demander si je vais le faire mourir ou non". Ouais. J'ai passé QUATRE putain de mois (oui, de mois) à me demander ce que j'allais faire. Comment j'allais pouvoir choisir. Les arguments que je vous ai cités au-dessus n'arrêtaient pas de se battre. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé que je pourrais totalement en faire une fin tout court._**

 ** _Choisir de finir comme ça a ses points négatifs. Le plus important est que vous ne savez pas si Haldir va vivre ou pas. Je vais vous confier quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Vraiment._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

 ** _J'ai dans l'idée de poster 2 OS, un qui serait basé sur le fait qu'il meure, l'autre sur le fait qu'il vive. Les deux en narrateur externe mais du point de vue d'Aragorn. En toute honnêteté, je sais comment ils seraient développés, comment ils se finiraient, ils feraient probablement entre 10 et 20k mots chacun (que celle qui ricane en pensant que je vais de nouveau faire des 50k se taise, merci Ju' )_**

 ** _Mais je ne vais pas faire ça tout de suite. J'ai une Tomb Raider à finir (me reste entre 50k et 80k mots à écrire), le tome 2 de la Call of Duty (pareil, 50-80k), et le tome 3 de Hiver (et là ça fait bien plus mal parce que j'ai peur d'avoir encore 100k à faire)._**

 ** _Ce que je peux vous dire, j'ai que j'ai 2 documents vierges notés_** ** _"UTDFA fin1"_** ** _et_** ** _"UTDFA fin2" enregistrés dans le dossier "À écrire", pour ne pas oublier. Mais pour cette année au moins, vous n'aurez plus de chapitres sur cette histoire. Je vous propose simplement de la mettre en "Story alert" si vous voulez être prévenus._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._

 ** _Voilà. Vous n'aviez peut-être pas besoin de cette longue explication, mais moi j'avais besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai fini ainsi._**

 ** _Encore une fois, merci de me lire, encore et toujours, alors que ça fait 11 ans que je suis inscrite et que je poste ici._**

 ** _Gros bisous à vous,_**

 ** _Prenez soin de vous_**

 ** _Et à très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o** _._


End file.
